Living with the Devil
by Sylencia
Summary: Ils s'étaient mariés de force. Madara pour échapper à un mariage avec une inconnue, Kagami pour protéger sa soeur mais avec le temps, ils avaient appris à s'aimer. Comment leur relation évoluera-t-elle ? Aucun d'eux ne le sait, mais une chose est certaine. Les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer. Recueil d'OS sur la vie de Madara et Kagami. Pas de rythme de publication ! M au cas où!
1. Perturbations et Pleurs : Chapitre 1

Voici quelque chose que personne n'attendait, ou très peu de monde, en tous cas et j'espère que la surprise vous fera plaisir !

Ceci est la "suite" de _Sympathy for the Devil_. Ou plutôt, une collection d'OS qui viendront raconter des moments bien précis comme je le fais avec _Les aventures de Dovah Khiin et Madara Uchiha_. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, il n'y aura pas un chapitre par jour mais ça sera surtout en fonction de mon inspiration alors, s'il vous plait, ne demandez pas quand le prochain sortira !  
J'ai cependant un plan bien précis pour ces OS et ils feront partie de quatre arcs bien distincts, même si certains sujets seront traités sur plusieurs d'entre eux, et, comme vous pouvez le voir (Si je ne l'oublie pas xD) le titre du premier arc est en titre de chapitre !

Pour rappeler un peu, au début, je voulais seulement entamer la suite sans parler plus en détails que ça des dix années écoulées entre les deux fictions. Mais finalement, on m'a convaincu que ça serait une bonne chose d'en parler plus en détails =)

Une dernière chose : Mon style a évolué et j'ai beaucoup écrit depuis la publication de _Sympathy for the Devil_. Je suis donc désolée si je ne retrouve pas mes marques directement, si les personnages sont un peu différents de la première fiction et si ma façon d'écrire a changé ! J'espère cependant que ça vous plaira quand même !

Comme d'habitude, les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas, à part Kagami et les OC que j'utilise et je mets un rating M, au cas où !

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Deux mois. Ça faisait à présent deux mois que Madara et Kagami avaient libéré le Pays de la pluie et la jeune femme, en se réveillant, ce matin là, repensa à sa soeur pour la énième fois depuis ce moment là.

Et comme à chaque fois, elle se posait les mêmes questions. Comment allait-elle ? S'en sortait-elle ? Les conseillers du palais l'écoutaient ? Est-ce que Tetsu la protégeait comme il le devait ? Après tout, ils étaient tous les deux très jeunes, trop, peut être mais Kagami n'avait pas voulu rester pour les aider. Ou plutôt, Madara lui avait demandé de ne pas rester éloigné de ses obligations trop longtemps. Il avait dit que ça serait mal vu par le clan.

Alors, elle était rentrée avec lui, avec l'escouade qui avait libéré le château et Izuna les avait accueilli avec enthousiasme, mais tous deux savaient parfaitement que ça n'était que parce qu'Izuna détestait passer ses journées au bureau.

Elle devait être honnête, Kagami n'aimait pas ça non plus mais c'était une tâche qu'elle partageait avec Madara, à présent, vu que celui ci s'occupait actuellement de la réorganisation des escouades différentes. Izuna, quant à lui, avait une équipe à sa charge, composée de trois enfants entre sept et dix ans et il n'était pas rare de les voir tous les quatres, comploter dans le village.

Ainsi, Kagami passait beaucoup de temps au bureau mais son activité préférée était surtout d'aller réunir les mères de famille pour papoter en buvant du thé.

L'hiver était loin d'être terminé, à priori et le temps n'était pas clément aux missions alors Madara préférait éviter de sortir, jusqu'au printemps. Là, il pourrait sûrement prendre plusieurs petits contrats mais rien était moins sûr. L'armée était cependant au meilleur de sa forme et il était de plus en plus fier d'en être le chef.

Et ce matin là, alors qu'elle trainait au lit parce que, la veille, elle avait dû s'occuper d'une dispute entre voisins, Kagami se sentait un peu bizarre. Elle était fatiguée, nauséeuse, et elle craignait d'avoir attrapé une bonne grippe à cause du froid mais en sentant une main se poser sur sa hanche, elle ne manqua pas de rougir en se disant qu'au moins, elle aurait une bouillotte pour la réchauffer.

- Pourquoi tu es si loin de moi ? Demanda la voix douce de son mari, dans son dos.

Sans lui répondre, Kagami attrapa la main de Madara pour la tenir contre elle en se plaçant contre son torse et ferma les yeux.

- Restons au lit, proposa-t-elle. Je suis fatiguée.  
- Pour qu'Izuna doive s'occuper du clan ?  
- Pourquoi pas .. ?  
- Ca me plait, ce que tu me dis là, murmura Madara en embrassant l'épaule de sa femme.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Kagami le laissa la placer sur le dos et accepta, sans réticence, un baiser très doux dont il avait le secret. Il posa ensuite la tête sur sa poitrine.

Depuis que la jeune femme avait avoué son amour à son mari, elle avait pris l'habitude de dormir nue avec lui, pour essayer de vaincre sa pudeur et Madara avait pris la nouvelle avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, et ne se gênait jamais de le rappeler à sa femme. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas rare pour lui de profiter de la nudité de la jeune femme pour observer son corps avec envie, sans pour autant la toucher.

Et une chose qui le faisait souvent sourire était d'imaginer le corps que Kagami aurait dans cinq ou dix ans, s'il gagnerait en maturité, si elle allait avoir un peu plus de formes. Inconsciemment, il espérait que ça serait le cas, parce que pour l'instant, Kagami gardait le corps d'une adolescente mais s'il avait pu, il aurait prié pour ça !

Et là, contre le sein de sa femme, tandis qu'il écoutait son coeur battre, Madara se sentait bien. Il n'avait pas l'impression de devoir se cacher, ni de mal faire les choses et il se demandait si ce qu'ils avaient vécu au début n'était qu'un mauvais cauchemar.

Kagami se le demandait aussi, parfois. Comment Madara avait-il pu passer de l'enfoiré arrogant qui n'hésitait pas à lever la main sur elle au moindre regard de travers à ce jeune homme agréable, aimant et doux, c'était un mystère, pour elle. Mais au fond, elle se disait que ça avait peut être quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'elle lui ait avoué son amour. Après tout, depuis ce jour là, au château, Madara avait été très attentionné. Et elle l'adorait un peu plus chaque jour.

Un frisson le prit, quand il sentit Kagami glisser la main dans ses cheveux en soupirant et Madara en fit de même, sur le ventre de sa femme.

- Tu sais ce que j'aimerais ? Demanda-t-elle. Qu'on aille se balader dans la neige, tous les deux.  
- Ne voulais-tu pas rester au lit, il y a quelques minutes ?  
- Si, mais dans l'après midi ..  
- Mh.

La main du jeune homme descendit en direction des cuisses de sa femme, qui les serra en souriant, même si ça n'était que pour la forme mais ils furent interrompus par deux coups à la porte.

- Madara, appela Izuna derrière le panneau, on vient de recevoir un faucon urgent …  
- Ca a intérêt d'être important, grogna Madara en se redressant.  
- Ça vient des Senju.

Après un regard en biais vers sa femme, Madara lui donna un baiser tendre et se leva pour s'habiller, sachant que s'excuser n'aiderait pas Kagami à ne pas lui en vouloir. Sans un mot, elle s'emmitoufla sous leur couverture et regarda Madara sortir de la chambre, un air sérieux sur le visage mais, avant de refermer la porte, il laissa Aiji entrer dans la pièce.

Kagami prit plusieurs minutes à essayer de se rendormir, une main dans la fourrure de son loup qui avait posé la tête sur le lit, implorant mais c'était peine perdue. Malgré sa fatigue, elle n'arriverait jamais à refermer les yeux à cause des Senju. C'était la même chose à chaque fois que quelqu'un prononçait leur nom. Depuis qu'elle avait été faite prisonnière et torturée chez eux, Kagami en avait des sueurs froides.

D'un regard vers le loup, la jeune femme sourit légèrement et murmura, désolée :

- Aiji, tu sais que Madara refuse que tu montes, mh ?

Et il y avait une bonne raison à cela. En deux mois, le loup avait encore gagné plusieurs centimètres et approchait à présent de sa taille adulte. Son épaisse fourrure d'hiver tenait pourtant chaud mais Madara refusait de voir le loup prendre sa place auprès de sa femme, même quand il n'était pas là !

Après un nouveau regard en direction du loup, Kagami se redressa pour l'embrasser sur le haut de la tête, récoltant un lapement joyeux avant de se lever et s'habiller chaudement pour affronter la neige. Mais la fourrure que Madara lui avait dénichée, à accrocher autour de ses épaules était une aubaine, pour ça.

Sans prendre de petit déjeuner, parce qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait le rendre sur place, Kagami sortit de la maison, accompagnée de son animal et se dirigea d'abord vers les terrains d'entrainements qui étaient malheureusement désertés avant de rejoindre le bureau de Madara qui l'accueillit d'un regard en biais avant d'échanger un coup d'oeil avec Izuna.

- Kaga, s'il te plait .. murmura-t-il.  
- J'ai rien à faire, se plaignit-elle en soupirant.  
- Hotaru va partir pour le village, accompagne la. Keibo sera là en protection.

La jeune femme acquiesça lentement, et s'approcha quand même pour donner un baiser à son mari, sous le regard amusé du cadet avant de sortir du bureau et rattraper Hotaru, entourée de deux shinobis, dont Keibo qui s'approchaient déjà des portes du village avec la charrette.

- Kagami ! Appela Hotaru en sursautant.  
- Je viens avec vous, sourit la jeune femme, en enfilant ses gants.  
- Madara-sama …  
- A dit qu'il était d'accord.

L'intendante acquiesça avant de faire un petit signe de la tête à Keibo, qui, avec respect, dirigea la maitresse de clan vers la charrette pour ne pas qu'elle ait à marcher dans la neige et ils franchirent les portes.

Depuis la reprise du Pays de la Pluie, Keibo était en quelque sorte le garde du corps de la maitresse de clan, même s'il n'y avait rien d'officiel. Mais puisque Tetsu était resté au château, Madara ou Izuna allaient devoir nommer quelqu'un à cette place et l'ancien garde était le premier désigné pour ça. Mais Izuna avait une toute autre idée et souhaitait mettre une jeune shinobi à cette place, malgré les réticences de Madara. Lui ne pensait pas que la gamine soit assez forte pour occuper cette position.

- Kagami-hime, appela Keibo en souriant, comment allez-vous .. ?  
- Je suis un peu fatiguée, affirma Kagami en soupirant. Mais ça va.  
- C'est la première fois que vous retournez à Ratan, n'est ce pas .. ? Depuis que ..  
- Que j'y ait été achetée, tu veux dire ? Oui, acquiesça-t-il en le voyant hocher la tête. Mais je ne crois pas que ça me dérange. Je n'y ai pas passé beaucoup de temps.  
- Ça n'est pas ce dont je voulais parler, murmura Keibo. Mais vous êtes maitresse de clan, à présent, et les gens le savent.  
- Et .. ?  
- Leur sécurité dépend du clan, de Madara-sama, mais aussi de vous.

Pensive, Kagami acquiesça mais elle ne savait pas ce que Keibo essayait de lui dire. Madara ne lui avait jamais donné d'instructions sur la façon de se comporter, à l'extérieur du village pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'aimait pas qu'elle en sorte sans lui, et il s'était toujours contenté de lui tenir compagnie. Jamais ils n'avaient visité d'autre village ni rencontré d'autres personnes. Plusieurs fois, pourtant, il lui avait indiqué qu'elle serait un jour amenée à faire bonne figure pour le clan devant des étrangers mais ils n'en avaient jamais eu l'occasion.

Devait-elle être nerveuse ? Si Madara ne l'avait pas estimée à la hauteur de cette rencontre, il ne l'aurait pas laissée partir, et ne lui aurait sûrement pas conseillé d'accompagner Hotaru, il en était certain mais peut être ses problèmes avec les Senju avaient été trop importants pour qu'il puisse pleinement y réfléchir ? Ou comptait-il sur Hotaru pour aider Kagami ?

Le coeur lourd mais sachant que faire de son mieux était la seule solution, Kagami prit son mal en patience, le temps qu'ils arrivent au village et elle n'avait aucun souvenir que ça avait été si long. Et en arrivant, pour ne pas ressembler à une princesse dans son carrosse, elle descendit de la charrette et se plaça près de Keibo qui lui adressa un sourire se voulant rassurant. D'un sifflement aiguë, elle rappela Aiji à ses côtés et ils entrèrent dans le village.

Kagami n'avait aucun souvenir de cet endroit. Elle avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire, la seule chose qui lui revenait était le visage d'Hotaru, quand elle l'avait achetée et la terreur qu'elle avait ressentie à l'idée d'être séparée de sa soeur. Le décor, elle ne faisait que le découvrir, sur le moment et même si elle gardait une impression de saleté et de noirceur, le village était beaucoup plus agréable que ça.

Peut être était-ce la neige qui rendait l'endroit particulièrement beau, ou les dizaines de lampions accrochés sous au dessous de chaque toile tendue pour protéger les étales du marché mais Kagami avait l'impression d'être au château, quand ils fêtaient son anniversaire.

- C'est une tradition, ici, infirma Hotaru, de faire la fête pour demander aux dieux de leur accorder un printemps chaud et sec.  
- Et ça fonctionne .. ? demanda Kagami, perplexe.  
- Parfois !

Avec un sourire gêné, Kagami hocha lentement la tête et Hotaru se plaça à côté d'elle en disant, amusée :

- Vos lèvres sont bleues, Kagami. Peut être devrions-nous commencer par un saké bien chaud .. ?  
- Avec plaisir !

En habituée, l'intendante mena sa maitresse de clan ainsi que les deux shinobis vers une auberge qu'elle connaissait bien, laissant la charrette devant. Personne n'oserait voler aux Uchiha, de toutes façons.

Sans attendre, ils prirent place à la table la plus proche de la cheminée et Kagami se baissa vers Aiji pour le débarrasser de la neige qu'il avait sur le dos en lui murmurant qu'il trichait d'avoir une fourrure aussi épaisse.

Le saké leur fut servit et la maitresse de clan s'en servit rapidement une coupelle, oubliant la politesse afin de se réchauffer au mieux. Rester assise pendant le voyage lui avait donné froid et au retour, elle allait courir pour se réchauffer, s'il le fallait.

D'un regard circulaire, elle observa ensuite la salle et remarqua plusieurs regards en leur direction.

- On nous regarde, affirma-t-elle en détournant les yeux.  
- Vous êtes maitresse de clan, Kagami, c'est normal, répondit Hotaru. Redressez vous et souriez.

La jeune femme s'exécuta en se raclant la gorge, gênée et continua de boire jusqu'à sentir sa tête lui tourner légèrement. Elle n'était plus habituée à l'alcool, vu que Madara ne buvait plus une goutte et qu'Izuna ne préférait pas le tenter mais elle n'avait pas souvenir d'un jour, s'être sentie pompette aussi rapidement. Ou bien était-ce parce qu'elle n'avait pas mangé, avant de partir .. ?

Elle aurait voulu se resservir, mais d'un regard, Hotaru lui indiqua que c'était bien assez comme ça alors Kagami hocha lentement la tête, avant de poser une main sur celle d'Aiji pour le caresser avec douceur tandis qu'il l'avait posée sur sa cuisse.

- Allons-y, murmura Hotaru en souriant. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à acheter.

Sans un mot, Kagami se leva, tentant d'ignorer ses jambes cotonneuses et tandis qu'Hotaru allait payer leurs consommations, la jeune femme sortit de l'auberge pour se retrouver face à face à une petite foule qui, à priori, les avait observés par les fenêtres de l'auberge. Protecteur, Aiji se mit en position de défense devant sa maitresse, en montrant les dents mais Kagami le rappela à l'ordre d'un sifflement et le fit s'asseoir d'un petit signe de la main tandis qu'une femme s'approchait lentement.

- Kagami-hime, c'est un honneur de vous avoir ici … dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Heureusement pour Kagami, Hotaru sortit de l'auberge à cet instant et sourit à la jeune maitresse de clan en disant :

- Kagami, je vous présente Akisa, la femme du dirigeant du village et l'arrière petite fille du tailleur qui a produit votre kimono de mariage.  
- C'est un plaisir, sourit Kagami en tendant la main.

Cependant, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la femme s'agenouille devant elle, tenant ses doigts dans ses mains gantées et la tête basse.

- Relevez-vous, je vous en prie.

Surprise, Akisa s'exécuta lentement et Kagami lui sourit en disant :

- Le kimono était magnifique.  
- J-j'en ai d'autres, de la collection de mon père, si ça vous intéresse. J-je peux vous en faire un bon prix.

Excitée à l'idée de voir des nouveaux kimonos aussi luxueux, Kagami jeta un regard vers Hotaru qui indiqua à Keibo de la suivre et la maitresse de clan se laissa mener dans le village par la petite troupe de femmes.

- Excusez mon ignorance, Akisa-san, mais qui sont ces femmes .. ? demanda Kagami.  
- Elles travaillent à l'atelier et souhaitaient vous apercevoir au moins une fois.

Kagami acquiesça, gênée qu'on lui porte autant d'intérêt et Akisa la fit entrer dans une petite boutique sans particularité. Mais, derrière un rideau, elle avait pu voir plusieurs étagères comportant des dizaines de boites en carton comme celles qui étaient déjà présentes dans son armoire.

D'un geste, Akisa envoya une des ouvrières aller chercher dans les boites et sourit à Kagami en lui tendant un parchemin de grande taille.

- Hotaru-sama nous a donné ce parchemin après votre mariage, dit-elle.

Curieuse, la jeune femme le déroula en rougit en voyant une peinture la représentant dans son kimono. C'était assez artistique et stylisé mais c'était très beau. Et elle n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir paraître si belle que ça.

- C'est magnifique, sourit Kagami.  
- Nous attendons le cadre que nous avons commandé pour pouvoir l'accrocher ici.  
- J'en serais honorée.

Un sourire sincère étira les lèvres de la femme, qui semblait voir ça comme la plus belle nouvelle qu'elle avait eue depuis des années et la femme qui s'était éclipsée les rejoignit avec une boite dans les bras. Sans un mot, Akisa la fit la poser sur la petite table non loin et en sortit un kimono d'hiver d'une grande qualité. La soie était doublée d'une épaisse couche de coton, pour protéger son porteur du froid, et il était assez coloré malgré tout, et accompagné d'une étole de fourrure qui protégerait ses épaules, son cou et sa nuque.

Voyant que la pièce plaisait à la maitresse de clan, Akisa le tendit à une des femmes pour qu'elle aille aider Kagami à s'habiller et Kagami se laissa faire, gênée qu'on s'occupe d'elle de cette façon. Ça faisait quelques temps maintenant qu'elle s'entrainait à nouer son obi seule, sous la demande de Madara mais c'était une galère comme elle n'en avait jamais connue. Ume, la jeune fille qui s'occupait de la maison de Madara, n'était pas très douée pour ça et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle mettait de moins en moins de kimonos.

Quand elle réapparut devant Akisa, celle ci la complimenta un long moment avant que Kagami pose la question délicate. Combien coutait ce vêtement ? Mais le prix n'était pas si exorbitant que ça et la jeune femme n'eut besoin que d'un regard pour que Keibo produise un clone pour aller à la recherche d'Hotaru.

Kagami eut ensuite droit à un défilé de kimonos, plus beaux les uns que les autres et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas tous les acheter sans ruiner le clan mais que dirait Madara s'il la voyait dans de telles tenues ? Il adorait la voir en kimono, ça n'était pas un secret mais elle ne pouvait pas lui demander de lui en acheter autant. Et ça l'attristait. Un peu.

Hotaru fit son apparition au bout de quelques minutes et indiqua à Kagami qu'elle pouvait en choisir deux, par rapport à l'or qu'elle avait emporté pour le ravitaillement. Et c'était bien suffisant pour la jeune maitresse de clan, qui en désigna un noir, brodé de fleurs de cerisier qui serait parfait pour la floraison des cerisiers, même s'il n'y en avait qu'un au village et peut être Madara accepterait-il de l'accompagner .. ? Bon, peut être pas, mais ça ne coutait rien de demander !

Le second, qu'elle choisit, était un kimono d'hiver mais pas celui qu'elle portait, vu qu'il était peut être un peu trop coloré pour son rang. Mais celui qu'elle désigna était foncé, et très formel, et elle pourrait le porter quand ils recevraient des émissaires de clans ou de seigneurs alentours.

Après s'être changée, et avoir longuement remercié Akisa de l'avoir fait essayer un kimono aussi beau, Kagami sortit de la petite boutique tandis que Keibo rangeait, à l'abri, les boites dans la charrette et Hotaru reprit ses achats en commençait par le poissonnier.

C'était ennuyant, pour Kagami, de suivre Hotaru, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne faisait que négocier les prix, les quantités, prévoyant ses prochaines visites avec les marchands mais après avoir prévenu l'intendante, Kagami fit signe à Keibo de la suivre pour s'aventurer seule dans le village.

- Kagami-hime, murmura Keibo près d'elle, vous êtes vraiment pâle.  
- Peut-on aller sur le port ? Demanda-t-elle en ignorant sa remarque.  
- Bien sûr.

Sans un mot, le shinobi la mena jusqu'au porc, où plusieurs bateaux marchands étaient amarrés et les marins en déchargeaient leur contenu et, en regardant l'océan, la jeune femme prit place sur un banc en pierre tandis que Keibo restait debout près d'elle.

La nausée la reprenait, et cette fois, elle en était certaine, c'était à cause de l'alcool.

En passant une main dans ses cheveux, Kagami tenta de se reprendre mais elle dut s'agenouiller au bord du quai pour vomir ce qu'elle avait ingurgité un peu plus tôt et Keibo manqua de lui sauter dessus tellement il était inquiet. Pensant d'abord qu'elle avait été empoisonnée à l'auberge, il l'aida à se redresser et lui tendit un mouchoir pour qu'elle puisse essuyer sa bouche.

- Kagami-hime ! S'exclama-t-il.  
- C-ca va .. ça fait .. quelques jours que je suis bizarre ..  
- Vous devriez aller voir les médics .. Il ne faut pas que vous tombiez malade ..  
- Je pense que c'est trop tard pour ça, sourit-elle.

Keibo eut un léger sourire devant la pointe d'humour de la jeune femme et, en lui tendant une main, il l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds tandis qu'elle se raclait la gorge, gênée d'avoir tellement bu que ça. Jamais elle n'avait vomi de cette façon et elle devait être vraiment mal pour que ça arrive !

Avant de retourner auprès d'Hotaru, Keibo l'entraina vers un des puits pour qu'elle puisse boire une gorgée d'eau et se désaltérer jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignirent l'autre partie du convoi mais Kagami insista pour continuer à marcher, en disant que ça la garderait au chaud.

Après de nouveaux achats, Hotaru annonça qu'ils avaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin et ils prirent la route de retour au village.

Malgré qu'elle soit malade, Kagami était satisfaite de cette sortie. Elle avait rencontré des gens très gentils, et ça lui avait fait changer d'air. Et puis, la peinture qu'Akisa lui avait montrée était magnifique et elle aurait apprécié en avoir une la représentant avec Madara le jour de leur mariage, même si, à l'époque, ça n'avait pas été le jour le plus beau de sa vie.

En arrivant au village, alors qu'elle pensait pouvoir y échapper, Keibo croisa le regard de Kagami avait de murmurer à Hotaru ce qui s'était passé et l'intendante elle même s'assura que la jeune femme allait à l'infirmerie avant de toquer à la porte de Madara, pour faire son rapport.

- Entre, Hotaru, appela Madara.

L'intendante s'exécuta et s'inclina devant son chef de clan, ainsi que son frère avant de déboutonner son col, profitant de la chaleur émise par le poêle présent dans la pièce.

- Tout s'est bien passé ? Demanda Madara.  
- Parfaitement. Kagami-sama a été très bien avec les habitants. Mais ..  
- Mais .. ? questionna-t-il en relevant la tête.  
- Mais à priori, Kagami-sama est malade. Elle est actuellement avec les médics.

Immédiatement, le regard de Madara se posa sur la porte de son bureau, tandis qu'il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir mais il avait effectivement remarqué que ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle était un peu palote.

Hotaru lui fit ensuite un rapport rapide de l'état du village, indiquant à Madara qu'il y aurait peut être du retard dans les récoltes pour le village, étant donné que l'hiver semblait s'éterniser sur la région. Elle lui indiqua aussi que Kagami s'était acheté deux nouveaux kimonos, mais qu'elle ne les avait pas ruinés et Madara prit la nouvelle avec un léger sourire.

Voir sa femme en kimono lui manquait.

En entendant toquer à la porte, trois têtes se tournèrent en sa direction et Kagami entra, plus pâle que quelques minutes plus tôt, et l'air clairement mal. Inquiet, Madara se redressa sur son fauteuil mais Kagami lui adressa un léger sourire pour lui indiquer que ça n'allait pas si mal que ça.

- Hotaru, reprit alors Izuna, réunis les généraux, nous allons faire une réunion rapide.  
- Bien, Izuna-sama.

Après s'être inclinée, Hotaru sortit de la pièce et Kagami alla s'asseoir près de son mari qui lui prit la main en l'interrogeant du regard. Mais au moment où elle allait ouvrir la bouche, on toqua à la porte et les généraux arrivèrent, au compte goutte.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour qu'ils soient tous présents mais quand la porte fut définitivement refermée, Madara se leva en désignant le parchemin devant lui.

- Nous venons de recevoir un message provenant des Senju, informa-t-il. Un groupe de rebelles du Nord marchent en notre direction et nous allons devoir les repousser.  
- « Nous » ? intervint un des hommes. Nous allons nous allier avec les Senju ?  
- Nous n'avons pas le choix, murmura Madara. D'après les éclaireurs, ils sont très bien informés et très organisés. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de les laisser saccager la région.  
- Madara .. Appela Kagami en fronçant les sourcils. Qui te dit que ça n'est pas un nouveau piège .. ? Pour .. m'atteindre .. ? Ou .. ?  
- Hashirama laissera une personne de confiance ici, au village Uchiha pendant que nous combattrons et Izuna restera aussi. Au moindre soupçon, Izuna tuera cette personne et les civils seront envoyés dans les souterrains.

Kagami hocha la tête, en comprenant quel serait son rôle dans cette bataille et Madara expliqua ensuite les détails sur la bataille qui se déroulerait, l'endroit où ils prévoyaient qu'elle arrive en indiquant aussi qu'ils partiraient dans la semaine pour intercepter les rebelles à bonne distance du village.

En rappelant qu'ils ne s'associaient que pour un intérêt commun, Madara renvoya ses généraux à ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et tourna la tête vers Kagami qui se tenait le ventre en évitant son regard. Cette association avec les Senju ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Kagami, souffla-t-il en caressant ses cheveux. Vas te coucher, si ça ne va pas ..  
- J'aimerais te parler, affirma la jeune femme. Seule à seul, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention d'Izuna.

Celui ci leur adressa un sourire en pensant qu'ils avaient peut être des choses à rattraper de leur matinée, vu qu'il les avait dérangé et quitta le bureau sans un mot tandis que Kagami se mettait sur ses pieds pour chercher ses mots, sous le regard soucieux de son mari.

Mais, annoncer ça directement et sans détour était peut être la meilleure chose à faire alors, en se tournant vers lui, et appuyé des mains sur le bureau, Kagami releva les yeux vers son mari.

- Madara … Je suis enceinte.


	2. Perturbations et Pleurs : Chapitre 2

**Ichigo** : Ah ! Je suis fière de moi, alors :D Oh oui, c'est à peine le début ! Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai prévu ... :D

**Kisous** : J'ai plein de fictions avec Madara mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elles vaillent toutes d'être lues :) Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu !

**angel-ofshadows** : Ha ! Que d'accusations ! Je ne vais pas les séparer ! Quoique ... Et ne me parle pas de Fifty shades xD

**Xim** : Merci pour tes reviews ! :)

* * *

Kagami aurait accepté n'importe quelle réaction venant de Madara. Elle commençait à le connaître, savait qu'il pouvait passer d'un extrême à l'autre, elle en avait été malheureusement victime quelques mois plus tôt alors quand elle lui annonça qu'elle était enceinte, elle était prête.

Elle avait versé une petite larme quand les médics le lui avaient indiqué. Et ils l'avaient félicitée avec tant d'enthousiasme que la maitresse de clan s'était sentie aussi honorée qu'elle devait l'être. Porter l'enfant d'un chef de clan était prestigieux, même pour une princesse.

Alors, quand elle s'était présentée à Madara, elle savait que quoiqu'il dirait, elle le supporterait. Mais il n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait pas réagi ou en tous cas, pas des façons qu'elle l'aurait imaginé. Il n'avait pas hurlé, ne l'avait pas frappée, n'avait pas demandé si c'était vrai, n'avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait un peu plus encore grâce à ça.

Il était simplement parti. Personne ne savait où, exactement mais certains témoins avaient parlé de l'Est, en direction de l'océan et Izuna indiqua à sa belle-sœur que Madara se rendait souvent sur une falaise en particulier quand il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Que pouvait-elle y faire ? Rien. Absolument rien, même si elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Madara n'était pas du genre à fuir, ni à ignorer les problèmes. Il n'était pas non plus du genre à se terrer dans le silence et n'hésitait jamais à dire quand quelque chose n'allait pas mais cette fois, tout semblait différent.

Mais son absence ne dura que trois jours et Kagami se réveilla en sursaut en entendant la porte de l'armoire de Madara s'ouvrir. Il ne prenait pas la peine d'être discret, pour la laisser dormir, avait allumé les lampes à huile et la jeune femme se retint de baisser les yeux en voyant son regard écarlate se poser sur elle. Les sharingans étaient dix fois plus impressionnants quand ils étaient cernés de noir et visiblement, Madara n'avait pas dormi depuis qu'il était parti.

- Nous partons, dit-il simplement.  
- Madara, je ..  
- Quand nous reviendrons, je t'emmènerais voir un docteur, à quelques kilomètres d'ici et il fera en sorte que tu ne sois plus enceinte.  
- P-pardon ? Souffla-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Madara l'ignora pour enfiler un de ses tee shirt, accompagné d'un épais haori pour affronter la neige.

- Madara, appela Kagami, les larmes aux yeux. Tu ne peux pas prendre cette décision sans ..  
- Je peux.  
- Non ! Et si je veux le garder !? Et si ..  
- Tu es trop jeune !

L'exclamation de Madara glaça le sang de la jeune femme dans ses veines et elle croisa les bras sur son ventre. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, n'est ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas l'obliger à se débarrasser de leur enfant sans son accord.

- Madara ..  
- La discussion est close, grogna-t-il en nouant sa ceinture. Sois une bonne hôte pour notre invité. Et ne m'accompagne pas.  
- Mais …

Sans la regarder, Madara lui donna un baiser qui laissa un goût amer sur les lèvres de Kagami et il disparut comme une ombre, soufflant avec lui les flammes des lampes à huile.

Dans le noir et secouée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, Kagami posa une main tremblante sur ses lèvres et retint un hoquet. Madara ne pouvait pas l'obliger à .. à tuer son bébé. Leur bébé. Mais il avait paru tellement implacable, comme si c'était la seule solution.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Kagami autorisa à Aiji à dormir avec elle même si sa nuit lui parut vraiment courte.

Si bien que lorsqu'Izuna vint la réveiller, tôt dans la matinée, Kagami ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal. Ou peut être lorsque Madara avait failli la tuer, ou quand il l'avait giflée, pour la punir de l'avoir fui. Mais Izuna remarqua rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas avec la jeune femme et entrouvrit les doubles portes de la chambre avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit.

- Kagami, souffla-t-il doucement, tu as une mine affreuse !  
- J-j'ai pas très bien dormi.  
- Ça a un rapport avec le comportement de Madara ? Demanda-t-il, d'un air ingénu.

Voyant que la jeune femme n'avait pas le courage de lui répondre, Izuna lui frotta lentement le dos en souriant avant de se remettre sur pieds.

- Allez, Ume t'attend à la salle de bain pour que tu te prépares, dit-il. Madara a laissé des instructions et tu dois mettre un des nouveaux kimonos.  
- Le .. l'émissaire arrive quand .. ?  
- Dans la matinée. Mais les équipes de sécurité s'occupent sûrement déjà d'eux.

Mal à l'aise, la jeune femme acquiesça lentement et rejoignit la salle de bain sans lâcher le collier en cuir d'Aiji qui l'y suivit en remuant la queue. Peut être comprenait-il que sa maitresse allait grandement avoir besoin de sa présence, pour les jours à venir ?

Ume l'attendait là, comme Izuna l'avait annoncée et après que Kagami se soit lavée en se demandant vaguement si on voyait déjà qu'elle était enceinte, la jeune fille qui était à leur service l'aida à mettre son épais kimono, qui la protégerait sûrement du froid. Il était lourd sur ses épaules, contraignant mais sa beauté l'aiderait peut être à oublier tout ce qu'elle avait en tête à cet instant.

Une fois habillée, Kagami rejoignit le rez de chaussée où Izuna l'attendait et ils prirent un petit déjeuner en silence avant que la maitresse de clan ne renvoie la petite servante, désirant parler en tête à tête avec Izuna. Celui ci semblait avoir compris que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas et il prit doucement les mains de Kagami dans les siennes.

- J-je suis enceinte, avoua-t-elle à voix basse. De quelques semaines, déjà mais .. Madara m'a dit, ce matin, qu'il .. m'emmènerait voir un docteur pour me faire avorter. C'est pour ça que ..  
- Tu n'as pas essayé d'en parler avec lui ?  
- J'aurais bien aimé mais il n'arrêtait pas de me couper et il a dit que j'étais trop jeune.  
- Tu .. veux le garder, toi ?  
- Je ne sais pas encore, soupira Kagami en baissant la tête. M-mais je peux pas prendre ce genre de décision en trois jours !  
- Dans ce cas .. essaye de penser que rien est encore fait. Madara sera absent pendant au moins deux semaines et tu as tout ce temps pour y réfléchir, sourit Izuna. Et si, quand il revient, il campe sur ses positions, tu n'auras qu'à lui rappeler que cet enfant, vous l'avez fait à deux et que tu as autant le droit de décider que lui.

D'abord surprise de recevoir un conseil aussi avisé, Kagami remercia Izuna avec un léger sourire avant de se lever, prête à affronter la neige pour accueillir leur invité.

Accompagnée d'Hotaru et d'Izuna, elle se rendit sur l'allée principale du village, où plusieurs centimètres de neige s'étaient accumulés et attendit, les mains jointes dans les manches de son haori. Hotaru la protégeait d'ailleurs de la neige qui tombait grâce à une ombrelle de papier et Kagami se sentait nerveuse.

Après tout, elle avait été capturée par les Senju et ils l'avaient torturée. Allaient-ils chercher à l'atteindre, une nouvelle fois, pour déstabiliser Madara ? Allait-ils tenter quelque chose ? C'était difficile pour elle de leur faire confiance, même si Izuna était à ses côtés et elle ne pouvait pas faire honte à son clan en montrant trop de prudence et donc, moins d'assurance. Ça n'était pas digne du nom qu'elle portait.

Les portes du village s'ouvrirent enfin, après plusieurs minutes à grelotter, et Izuna murmura, à sa droite :

- Tu vas l'entrainer vers la maison des invités et lui tenir compagnie, d'accord .. ?  
- Qui est-ce .. ?

Izuna haussa une épaule, visiblement amusé et une tâche rouge se détacha dans le blizzard. C'était une femme, visiblement, facilement repérable à son kimono foncé, accompagnée d'un shinobi grand et sûrement puissant qui en fit cependant pas peur à Kagami. Était-ce un général des Senju ? Accompagné de sa femme ?

Le couple approcha lentement, jusqu'à ce que les deux femmes soient face à face et l'homme se tint alors en arrière tandis qu'elles se jaugeaient. Vu le comportement du shinobi, non, ça n'était pas lui qu'elle devait accueillir mais bien la femme qui se tenait devant elle. Une femme magnifique, elle ne pouvait le nier, à la chevelure écarlate. Elle même qui avait les cheveux d'une couleur assez semblable se trouva bien commune comparée à une coloration aussi éclatante.

Les femmes se saluèrent en s'inclinant légèrement l'une devant l'autre et Kagami, avec toute la grâce dont elle était capable, indiqua à la jeune femme de lui emboiter le pas.

- Allons nous mettre au chaud pour les présentations, sourit-elle.  
- Avec plaisir.

Sans un mot de plus, elles marchèrent en direction de la maison réservée aux invités, qui avait été préparée avec soin pour l'occasion et Irina, désignée comme celle qui s'occuperait des besoins de leur invitée, prit le manteau des deux femmes, les aida à se déchausser et les mena à table avant d'indiquer qu'elle allait s'occuper de thé.

Izuna et l'autre shinobi, prudents, restèrent à une distance sécuritaire mais raisonnable des femmes attablées et Hotaru s'éclipsa avec discrétion.

- Je m'appelle Mito, du clan Uzumaki, sourit la jeune femme en tendant la main. Je suis la femme d'Hashirama Senju.

Kagami se souvenait parfaitement du jour du mariage. Ou plutôt, du message qui avait été envoyé par un des espions qui observait les Senju en permanence, annonçant que le chef de clan avait prit une femme pour épouse. Madara avait plaisanté en disant qu'ils pourraient peut être l'enlever et s'amuser un peu avec elle. Juste retour des choses, d'après lui.

Mais une chose était plus troublante encore. Hashirama avait envoyé sa femme chez ses ennemis. Pas par simple diplomatie mais il avait dû comprendre que les Uchiha seraient méfiants et conclure un pacte de sorte à ce qu'Izuna tranche la gorge de l'émissaire à la moindre menace était risqué. Pourtant, c'était bien sa femme qui était là, élégante, époustouflante et il ne l'avait pas choisie par hasard. Elle aussi était maitresse de clan, après tout et ça lui donnait beaucoup de valeur.

Instinctivement, Kagami comprit que le Senju avait sûrement voulu montré toute sa bonne foi en désignant sa femme comme émissaire, pour rassurer les hôtes quant à ses intentions et ses craintes de se faire trancher la gorge pendant son sommeil s'évanouirent immédiatement.

Avec un sourire poli, elle serra alors la main de son homologue en se présentant à son tour et Mito lui demanda, curieuse :

- De quel clan .. ?  
- Je .. ne descends pas d'un clan shinobi, avoua Kagami sans gêne. Je suis la fille ainée du Seigneur Tagawa, qui régnait sur le Pays de la Pluie. Votre mari le sait, pourtant.  
- Je crains qu'il a oublié quelques détails. Il est parfois tête en l'air, plaisanta Mito.

Et sur cette touche d'humour, l'atmosphère générale sembla se réchauffer légèrement.

- Vous êtes donc .. une princesse ? Tenta Mito, curieuse.  
- Je l'étais. Et j'ai été reine pendant quelques heures. Mais mon mari était plus important que tout ça.

À cet instant, Irina arriva avec le thé et servit les maitresses de clan avec expertise avant de retourner à la cuisine tandis que, d'un raclement de gorge, Izuna rappelait à Kagami qu'elle n'était pas là pour parler de tout ça.

- Cette maison sera la votre pendant toute la durée de votre séjour, indiqua Kagami en soufflant sur son thé. Irina sera à votre service et s'acquittera de toutes les tâches que vous lui donnerez. Et votre .. shinobi pourra occuper une chambre dans la maison des célibataires, si vous le souhaitez.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui. Il n'est pas censé dormir.  
- Bien sûr, murmura Kagami en jetant un coup d'oeil au shinobi.  
- Vous êtes .. Izuna Uchiha, c'est ça ? Questionna Mito en regardant Izuna. Le frère de Madara, c'est ça ?

Izuna acquiesça, méfiant et Mito lui adressa un léger sourire.

- Tobirama parle souvent de vous.  
- Vous a-t-il dit comme je lui ai botté les fesses, lors de notre dernier combat ?  
- Je pense qu'il a évité le sujet, répondit la jeune femme en souriant plus franchement. Mais je ne manquerais pas de le lui rappeler.

Un sourire aux lèvres et rassurée par l'ambiance qui régnait, Kagami avala quelques gorgées en thé en compagnie de son invitée.

Ce premier contact était plutôt bon, personne ne pouvait dire le contraire. C'était courtois, léger, malgré certaines rancœurs et Kagami n'avait pas le courage de penser que ça ne durerait pas. Pour une fois qu'elle avait l'impression d'être sur un pied d'égalité avec une femme ! Elle en avait marre des « maitresse », des « Kagami-sama » et surtout des courbettes. Et Mito ne l'avait fait que par respect, par coutume, pas parce qu'elle y était forcée. Et il n'en fallait pas beaucoup plus à Kagami pour se sentir bien avec cette femme.

Pour accompagner leur thé, Irina leur apporta aussi quelques gâteaux qu'elle venait de cuisiner et, plus à l'aise, Mito soupira légèrement en souriant :

- Ce thé était formidable mais je ne crains de devoir vous indiquer que j'ai besoin de me reposer. Le voyage a été long et je serais ravie d'aller dormir une ou deux heures.  
- Bien sûr, répondit Kagami. N'hésitez pas à faire appel à Irina.

Polie, Mito se leva en même temps que son hôte pour la saluer et après s'être rhabillée pour affronter le froid, Kagami salua l'invitée avec respect et, accompagnée d'Izuna, ils se rendirent au bureau de Madara pour faire un premier point.

Quand elle fut installée sur le gros fauteuil de son mari, Kagami put enfin soupirer comme elle en avait envie, tandis qu'Izuna faisait entrer Aiji dans la pièce qui, par sécurité, était resté dehors.

- C'était bien, indiqua Izuna en caressant le loup. Mais ne sois pas trop familière avec elle. C'est une shinobi.  
- Une .. shinobi ?  
- Et une très douée, en plus de ça. Ne te laisse pas avoir par ses bonnes manières.

Surprise, Kagami s'accouda au bureau en soupirant et murmura :

- Je sais me défendre.  
- Tu rigoles ?  
- J'ai déjà tué et …  
- Kagami, grogna Izuna, d'un air dur. C'est bien beau de vouloir apprendre à se défendre, à manier le sable et se déplacer comme un shinobi, mais même la personne la plus entrainée au monde, qui aurait participé à toutes les batailles ne serait pas invincible. Et Madara ne l'est pas.  
- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça !  
- De dire la vérité ? Je la dis, pourtant. Je sais que Madara ne t'en parle pas souvent, parce qu'il veut préserver ce qu'il aime en toi mais tu dois comprendre une chose. Si je n'étais pas là, Mito t'aurait tuée à la première occasion.  
- Tu n'en sais rien !  
- Mais ..  
- Tu es une femme, grogna Izuna, visiblement en colère. Tu n'es pas capable de voir le mal, même quand il saute aux yeux.

Là dessus, Izuna sortit du bureau en claquant la porte, laissant Kagami bouche bée. Comment pouvait-il dire quelque chose de ce genre ? Elle s'était battue ! Elle avait même repris le château de son père, s'était assurée que sa soeur soit en sécurité, et s'était mariée à Madara pour cette raison, même si à présent, elle était heureuse de leur union. Qu'avait-il voulu dire ? Elle savait qu'elle ratait un détail important mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

La journée fut longue, au bureau de son mari mais elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Elle aurait aimé visiter quelques femmes, qu'elle n'avait pas vues depuis longtemps ou seulement se balader mais la neige l'en empêchait. Ça et le fait qu'elle avait la nausée, encore et qu'elle ne savait pas si elle le supporterait longtemps. Mais elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à la vie, protégée au creux de son ventre qui grandissait, petit à petit et qu'elle avait créée avec Madara.

Comment pouvait-il seulement penser à s'en débarrasser ? Jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'il pourrait dire quelque chose d'aussi cruel et ne pas s'en mordre les doigts plus tard. Et puis, ils n'avaient même pas pu en parler. Après l'annonce, il avait fui, tout simplement. Et après qu'il lui ai donné sa décision, il était parti, encore.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Kagami pensa un instant qu'il était peut être peureux. Que la paternité le terrorisait et que c'était pour cela qu'il avait paniqué mais elle chassa rapidement cette idée de son esprit en pensant que Madara n'était pas un homme comme les autres. Et qu'il ne fuyait pas par peur. Peut être simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas eu envie d'affronter la peine qu'elle lui montrerait.

Non, à nouveau, ça ne ressemblait pas à Madara.

Sans le vouloir, Kagami finit par longuement soupirer en posant la main sur son ventre, se demandant si le petit être qui vivait là avait entendu ce qui allait lui arriver et, alors que la nuit était déjà tombée sur la région, elle rentra chez elle, le coeur lourd.

Izuna n'était pas présent mais ça n'était pas surprenant. Il n'avait pas été très tendre avec elle, même s'il avait sûrement été juste. Ainsi, elle dina en compagnie d'Aiji en espérant vaguement qu'il fasse un meilleur temps, le lendemain.

Mais le temps n'était pas meilleur et avec la neige vint une certaine mélancolie quand Kagami se réveilla. Aiji était là, au pied du lit, serein mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule. Est-ce que Madara allait bien ? Allait-il rentrer blessé ? Leur association avec les Senju fonctionnait-elle ? Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé y penser mais elle espérait que l'alliance temporaire serait un succès. Elle n'osait imaginer l'état dans lequel Madara rentrerait si quelque chose se serait mal passé.

Ce jour là aussi, elle mit un kimono. Pas pour paraître présentable mais bien pour se faire plaisir. Même si ces vêtements étaient contraignants, Kagami se sentait l'étoffe de la princesse qu'elle était quand elle connaissait leur valeur et elle voulait de toutes façons se réhabituer à les mettre, pour faire plaisir à Madara. Peut être changerait-il alors d'avis sur leur enfant .. ? Non, c'était stupide de penser à ça. Il avait été clair qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle tombe enceinte tout de suite, ni qu'elle le garde.

Un fois installée au bureau, la jeune femme prit quelques minutes pour lire les courriers qui étaient arrivés dans la nuit, même s'ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'importance. Des rapports divers, des banalités. Rien d'intéressant.

Hotaru la rejoignit après une petite demie heure et lui annonça, visiblement mal à l'aise :

- Votre .. invitée veut vous voir.  
- Qu'elle vienne, soupira Kagami, lasse.  
- Pas ici. Elle vous invite à passer la matinée avec elle.  
- Pour quoi faire .. ?  
- Je ne suis que le messager, sourit poliment Hotaru.

L'air morose mais se pliant à ses contraintes de maitresse de clan, Kagami s'habilla chaudement pour affronter le froid et rejoignit la maison où Mito était logée pour toute la durée de son séjour. La maitresse de clan ennemie était à table, un parchemin à la main et dans une position pour le moins informelle mais elle salua Kagami avec respect tandis que celle si s'installait à sa table.

- Comment était votre nuit ? Questionna Kagami en souriant.  
- Très sereine. Beaucoup plus que je ne l'avais imaginé. Le village est vraiment calme.  
- Il l'est, acquiesça Kagami.  
- Même quand l'armée est présente ? Les entrainements sont souvent bruyants, non ?

Avec un sourire, Kagami haussa une épaule et prit le temps de regarder un instant Mito mais une seule pensée revenait sans cesse. La femme était magnifique et elle en était presque jalouse. Cette chevelure éclatante était fantastique. Et la spirale qu'elle portait, en emblème de kimono lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne. Uzumaki. Elle avait tué un Uzumaki, quand la mission avait été mise en place pour aller chercher Keiko. Ils les avaient attaqués à leur retour et puis, il y avait eu une bataille entre les Uchiha et les Uzumaki. Et Mito en était une.

La peur au ventre, Kagami releva lentement les yeux pour croiser le regard de Mito mais celle ci se contenta de lui adresser un sourire sincère et dire :

- Un problème ?  
- O-oh, non, rien, mentit Kagami. Je suis juste très fatiguée en ce moment.

La jeune femme acquiesça avec un sourire et Kagami se détourna en mordillant l'intérieur de sa joue. Était-elle au courant ? Est-ce que Mito savait qu'elle avait elle même tué un membre de son clan ? C'était ce qu'Izuna avait voulu dire, n'est ce pas ? Elle n'y connaissait rien et elle n'avait pas voulu l'écouter. Et à présent, elle se retrouvait seule, face à l'ennemi. Même le shinobi que Mito avait emmené avec elle semblait beaucoup plus impressionnant, maintenant qu'elle perdait un peu confiance en elle et elle n'avait qu'une hâte.

Rentrer chez elle et se barricader. Ne plus penser à tout ça pendant quelques heures, Aiji dans ses bras pour la rassurer et oublier ce rôle qu'elle occupait.

Finalement, le devoir la rappela à l'ordre quand Hotaru vint la chercher parce qu'un message venait d'arriver et qu'il semblait urgent. Alors, rassurée de pouvoir s'éloigner de l'Uzumaki et après s'être longuement excusée, Kagami se dépêcha de rejoindre le bureau.

Le message provenait de Keiko et était effectivement assez inquiétant. Il y avait eu une infiltration dans le château et même si Tetsu avait fait de son mieux pour tenter de trouver le coupable, sa sécurité n'était plus assurée. Et ils avaient besoin de renforts plus .. puissants que les gardes du Pays.

Terriblement inquiète à propos de sa soeur, Kagami fit appeler les shinobis restés au village pour sa sécurité et même Izuna arriva, intrigué par le remue-ménage ainsi provoqué. Sans un mot, la jeune femme lui tendit le message et il se chargea lui même de monter une équipe de cinq shinobis, dont deux sensitifs qui partirent sur le champ.

Là, il y eut un moment de flottement jusqu'à ce qu'Izuna vire tout le monde de la pièce, jusqu'à se retrouver en tête à tête avec Kagami. Il avait voulu lui parler, depuis la matinée, avait souhaité s'excuser, ou juste lui faire comprendre son point de vue mais la jeune femme lui avait semblait tellement distante qu'il avait refusé de la déranger.

Sans ouvrir la bouche, il s'approcha cependant d'elle pour la serrer un instant contre lui, dans une étreinte rassurante et murmura, en caressant ses cheveux :

- Je sais que tu as d'autres soucis, en ce moment.  
- C-ca va .. souffla-t-elle.  
- Non, vraiment, Kagami. Je l'ai .. espionnée toute la soirée, cette nuit et ce matin. Elle a beaucoup parlé avec son garde du corps et elle te trouve très agréable. Si la situation était différente, vous seriez sûrement amies.  
- Madara détesterait ça.  
- Il va falloir que tu apprennes une chose, tu sais …

Intriguée, la jeune femme releva les yeux vers son beau frère qui posa une main douce sur son épaule.

- Ta vie t'appartient. Et tu dois arrêter de penser à l'avis de Madara. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec lui ? Fais le lui savoir, il t'en sera sûrement reconnaissant.  
- L-la dernière fois que j'ai été franche avec lui, il a failli me tuer.  
- Il ne fera pas cette erreur deux fois. Et je peux t'assurer que ça lui fera très plaisir de te voir t'affirmer.  
- Tu crois ?  
- J'en suis certain, sourit Izuna.  
- Donc, si j'invite Mito à venir diner à la maison .. ?  
- Je n'y vois aucun problème.

Kagami acquiesça, rassurée et Izuna retourna à son poste de surveillance.

La soirée arriva rapidement et la maitresse de clan avait passé quelques heures à cuisiner. Elle voulait que Mito apprécie le repas, qu'il se passe correctement et dans la bonne humeur. C'était peut être étrange de le penser, mais Izuna avait peut être raison. Dans d'autres circonstances, les deux maitresses de clan auraient sûrement pu être amies. Après tout, elles occupaient la même fonction, dans deux clans ennemis, certes, mais elles n'étaient pas si différentes. Toutes deux avaient un coeur de femme, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Et puis, Mito n'avait montré aucune rancune.

Ainsi quand, alors que la nuit tombait déjà, Ume arriva avec la jeune Uzumaki, Kagami lui adressa un sourire timide. Elle avait revêtu un autre kimono, un peu moins formel mais propre en pensant que ça les aiderait à familiariser un peu et Mito semblait avoir eu la même idée.

- Je vous remercie de m'accueillir dans votre demeure, exprima Mito en s'inclinant.

Kagami y répondit d'un geste peu assuré mais d'un sourire gêné et elles prirent place à table, où les couverts étaient déjà installés.

- Je suis encore désolée de vous avoir abandonnée de cette façon, ce matin, murmura Kagami en servant du saké tiède.  
- Je comprends, ne vous inquiétez pas, assura Mito en souriant. J'espère cependant que cette affaire est réglée.  
- J'ai fait ce que je pouvais faire, répondit Kagami, haussant une épaule. En espérant que ça sera suffisant.

Poliment, Mito lui adressa un sourire et Kagami l'invita à se servir.

- J'ai passé des heures à cuisiner, avoua Kagami, les joues rouges.  
- Il ne fallait pas vous donner cette peine ! Répondit Mito, visiblement gênée.  
- Ça me fait plaisir.  
- Dans ce cas, ça me convient. À .. nos maris, murmura Mito en levant son verre.  
- À nos maris. Qu'ils reviennent victorieux et indemnes, confirma Kagami en imitant son geste.

Là dessus, les deux femmes avalèrent une petite gorgée d'alcool et entamèrent leur diner avec appétit.

Izuna, qui observait la scène depuis la cuisine, dont la porte était restée entrouverte, ne pouvait que se rendre à l'évidence. Si elles n'avaient pas été ennemies, ces deux jeunes femmes seraient sûrement très proches. Elles avaient un caractère semblable, même si l'une venait d'un clan shinobi puissant, et l'autre d'un château. Elles étaient aimantes mais fortes, à leur façon, et semblaient aussi calmes l'une que l'autre. Une qualité, pour une maitresse de clan.

- Vous savez, reprit Mito après un instant, les cheveux rouges sont une caractéristique dominante chez les Uzumaki.

Kagami en resta sans voix. Ce que la jeune femme impliquait était .. étonnant. Voulait-elle dire qu'ils avaient peut être des ancêtres communs ? Qu'elle descendait d'un clan shinobi ?

- Je .. ne suis pas sûre que Madara serait ravi d'entendre ça, sourit Kagami en se détournant.  
- Oh, je suis certaine qu'il détesterait, affirma Mito en riant. Mais après plusieurs générations, ça n'est plus aussi important.  
- Vous .. êtes une shinoni, n'est ce pas ? Questionna Kagami assez brusquement.

Mito considéra un instant la jeune femme installée face à elle. Une certaine crainte était visible dans ses yeux verts, comme si ce détail était quelque chose qui la dérangeait, alors qu'elle était elle même entourée de shinobi à longueur de journée, et était capable de les diriger s'il le fallait, mais une chose était plus importante que ça. Elle avait besoin d'être rassurée, d'une façon ou d'une autre et Mito comprenait ce sentiment, venant d'une civile.

- En effet, acquiesça-t-elle enfin. J'ai participé à plusieurs batailles, depuis mon enfance. Mais à présent, j'ai quitté cette voie pour me consacrer à mes contraintes de maitresse de clan.  
- J'ai croisé ds Uzumaki, par le passé, avoua Kagami, sans baisser les yeux.  
- Je sais. Et une bataille a eu lieu. D'après les rumeurs, vous avez vous même tué un de nos hommes mais j'ai aussi tué des Uchiha, plusieurs fois. Mais, Kagami-sama, nous ne sommes pas comme nos maris. J'ai été élevée à l'écart des guerres parce que j'avais plus de valeur en me mariant pour le bien d'une alliance et vous avez grandi dans un château. Vous et moi, nous voyons les choses différemment. Parce que nous sommes des femmes.  
- Parfois, je ne comprends pas pourquoi faut-il qu'il y ait toujours la guerre ..  
- Quel âge avez-vous ? Demanda Mito.  
- Dix-sept ans.

Les sourcils relevés, l'Uzumaki dévisagea un instant son homologue avant de se racler la gorge en avalant une gorgée de saké.

- Vous êtes encore jeune, souffla-t-elle après un instant. Je pensais que vous aviez mon âge.  
- Quel est le rapport avec le reste ? Demanda Kagami, méfiante.  
- Vous ne .. fréquentez pas les shinobis depuis assez longtemps, encore. Mais vous comprendrez, un jour, que la paix n'est pas possible tant que les hommes n'apprendront pas à baisser les armes. Qu'ils soient Senju ou Uchiha.  
- Madara dit que les hommes sont trop différents pour arriver à la paix.  
- Et il a raison. Mais vous devez comprendre, Kagami-sama, que le jour où une paix sera possible, votre mari, et le mien, seront les premiers concernés.  
- Vous croyez ?  
- Je crois, oui. Et j'espère que ça arrivera. Je ne veux pas élever des enfants dans ce climat actuel, je refuse qu'ils meurent au combat pour le plaisir d'un seigneur qui ne les remercierait pas.

Instinctivement, Kagami posa la main sur le bas de son ventre et Mito ne manqua pas le geste. Mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire à ce propos, préféra se comporter comme si elle n'avait rien vu et indiqua, à la place :

- Mais si un jour, nos clans sont en paix, j'espère que je pourrais vous compter parmi mes amies, Kagami-sama. Et que ça sera réciproque.

Kagami ne répondit pas mais à la place, elle lui adressa un sourire timide, en se disant qu'elle pensait la même chose. Et qu'elle serait ravie d'avoir une amie aussi agréable.

De leur côté, les deux armées réunies pour une bataille venaient d'arriver à l'endroit qu'ils avaient repéré, loin de toute habitation. D'après les éclaireurs, les rebelles étaient toujours en marche vers la région et ils ne tarderaient pas à arriver, à leur tour, et il faudrait qu'ils soient prêts.

Hashirama, qui commanda à son armée de se reposer et de se préparer au combat, remarqua le regard froid de Madara qui observait les alentours, sharingans activés.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Madara ? Questionna le Senju en suivant son regard.  
- Un mauvais pressentiment.  
- Tu veux que j'envoie un message à Tobirama, pour que les deux villages se réunissent ?  
- Ton frère n'approchera pas de ma femme, grogna Madara en lui jetant un coup d'oeil.  
- Sois réaliste, veux-tu ? C'était une erreur pour moi de m'attaquer à ta femme en espérant te faire du chantage. Je le sais et je me suis excusé. Et tu as accepté mes excuses. Je n'aurais jamais dû mêler une civile à nos querelles mais je ne pouvais pas passer à côté de cette occasion.  
- Tu t'enfonces.  
- Mais, je te rappelle que ma femme est dans ton village et que je m'inquiète pour sa sécurité autant que pour celle de Kagami. Si Tobirama peut déplacer les Senju au village Uchiha, l'effet sera .. impressionnant et personne n'osera attaquer.

Madara ne répondit pas, essayant de déterminer si tout ça était une bonne idée mais il finit par répondre, une main sur son sabre.

- Si ton frère pose les yeux sur Kagami, je les lui arrache.  
- Je le lui dirais. Viens, nous aurons besoin de ton sceau, aussi.

Madara acquiesça en suivant Hashirama dans une des tentes qui venaient d'être érigées pour accueillir les chefs de clan et deux messages furent composés. Le premier pour le village Senju, et le second pour les Uchiha.


	3. Perturbations et Pleurs : Chapitre 3

**Kisous** : Merci ^^ Madara est juste .. habitué à avoir le contrôle sur tout. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour la suite ;) Quant à Tobirama .. Les choses se préciseront !

**angel-ofshadow** : Je t'ai déjà tout dit sur FB ! xD

**Ichigo** : J'ai prévu .. Beaucoup de choses ! Et pas que du beau ! Mais il y aura des chapitres plein de tendresse et de douceur ! Mais ça n'est juste pas le moment :x

* * *

Quand elle reçut le message de Madara, Kagami pensa d'abord à une farce. À un message qui n'était pas arrivé au bon endroit, ou peut être que son mari avait simplement reçu un coup trop important sur la tête et avait oublié à peu près tout ce qui faisait qu'il était lui.

Enfin, quand même ! Il voulait qu'elle, et uniquement avec l'aide d'Izuna ou de Mito, au pire, transforme les terrains d'entrainement en terrain d'accueil pour les Senju. Tous les Senju ! Leurs soldats de garde au village, les civils, femmes, enfants. Comment pouvait-il seulement penser qu'elle était capable de ça ?

Ainsi, afin d'être certaine que tout ça n'était pas un rêve, elle fit convoquer Izuna dans le bureau du chef de clan, alors que celui ci entrainait les jeunes et lui montra le message.

Et même Izuna dut le relire deux fois, sharingans activés avant de murmurer, visiblement aussi perdu qu'elle :

- C'est bien l'écriture de Madara.  
- Je sais, soupira Kagami en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il a perdu la tête !?  
- Je .. ne sais pas, murmura-t-il, incertain.

Deux coups à la porte leur fit relever la tête et Izuna alla ouvrir pour réceptionner un message qu'il ouvrit rapidement, lut en diagonal avant de le tendre à Kagami.

- « Mes hommages, Kagami-sama. Comme me l'a demandé mon chef de clan, je vous préviens de l'arrivée imminente du clan Senju dans votre village. Nous apporterons nos logements temporaires ainsi que notre nourriture et nous espérons que notre coopération se fera sans accroc. Tobirama Senju », lit-elle à mi-voix. C'est sérieux ?  
- Ça m'en a tout l'air.  
- On doit .. accueillir tous les Senju ? Ici ?  
- Tu ferais mieux de t'y mettre, murmura Izuna, amusé.  
- Hé, tu dois m'aider !  
- Non, je dois entrainer les jeunes !

Et il disparut, dans un nuage de fumée, sans laisser le temps à la jeune femme de le retenir.  
Bien sûr, Kagami savait que Madara avait une raison de faire venir les Senju au village. Ou plutôt, elle espérait qu'il en avait une, mais elle savait déjà que cette cohabitation ne serait pas simple. Les Uchiha et les Senju partageaient une rivalité importante depuis des générations et il y aurait forcément des tentions durant les jours à venir.

Mais d'abord, pensa-t-elle, elle allait devoir prévenir les habitants du village de ce qui allait se passer et peut être demander des conseils à Mito. Peut être les Senju avaient-ils des habitudes qu'elle devrait respecter, une façon de vivre différente et Kagami ne voulait pas les offenser, même s'ils l'avaient capturée, quelques mois plus tôt.

En ajustant son kimono ainsi que son haori, Kagami prit quelques secondes pour se préparer à affronter le froid, en se demandant si les Senju allaient vraiment dormir dans des tentes et sortit du bureau pour rejoindre la maison des invités et y entrer, comme Mito lui avait demandé de faire.

Ça faisait que quelques jours que la jeune Uzumaki était au village et Midori s'entendait très bien avec elle. D'ailleurs, ça la surprenait de pouvoir se sentir aussi proche d'une femme mais le fait qu'elles soient de même rang rendait les choses beaucoup plus simples. Il n'y avait pas de jalousie, ni d'égo mal placé. Elles étaient toutes les deux charmées par la présence de l'autre et même si ça ne plaisait pas forcément à tout le monde, Kagami appréciait les moments qu'elles passaient ensemble.

Mito était en train d'écrire sur un parchemin quand Kagami entra dans la maison et elle releva les yeux avec un sourire.

- Kagami, appela-t-elle. Je pensais que tu aurais du travail, aujourd'hui.  
- Un .. dossier vient de me tomber sur les bras et j'ai besoin de ton aide.  
- De mon aide ? Répéta Mito, surprise.

La maitresse de clan Uchiha acquiesça, les joues rouges et se dépêcha de rejoindre son amie pour s'asseoir en face d'elle :

- Les .. Senju vont débarquer ici. Tout le clan. J'ai reçu un message de Madara. Et de Tobirama.

Mito observa un long moment son homologue avant de soupirer en détournant les yeux.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, n'est ce pas ?

Kagami releva les yeux, mal à l'aise avant de secouer la tête.

- Quand .. un clan se sent en danger, alors que l'armée n'est pas là, il se replie sur lui même pour mieux se protéger.  
- Mais il n'y a pas de danger .. si ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Peut être nos hommes ont-ils peur que nous nous fassions attaquer pendant que l'armée est absente ?  
- Ça pourrait arriver ?  
- Oui.

Ce mot seul jeta un froid dans l'esprit de Kagami, qui baissa lentement la tête en se demandant ce qui allait se passer, si c'était le cas. Bien sûr, elle pourrait faire évacuer tout le monde dans les tunnels mais si ça n'était pas fait à temps ? Et s'il y avait des problèmes ?

Cependant, Mito ne la laissa pas perdue dans ses pensées bien longtemps et posa doucement la main sur les siennes :

- Allez, Kagami, allons préparer l'arrivée des Senju.  
- Ils .. vont devoir dormir sur la neige.  
- Tu trouveras une solution.

Kagami acquiesça lentement, pas aussi sûre qu'elle d'y arriver et ensemble, elles se rendirent au terrain d'entrainement où les jeunes pratiquaient leur taijutsu, sous la surveillance d'Izuna, qui passait entre les rangs pour rectifier leur position ou leur donner des conseils.

Celui ci releva d'ailleurs les yeux en voyant les jeunes femmes arriver et vint à la rencontre de sa maitresse de clan. Respectueux, il s'inclina devant Mito, pour la saluer et demanda à sa belle soeur :

- Tu as besoin du terrain .. ?  
- Je ne sais pas quand les Senju arriveront, murmura Kagami en regardant autour d'elle. Mais nous devons débarrasser toute cette neige.  
- Si nous utilisons des Katon, elle fondra, mais le sol sera très humide après ça.

Kagami regarda un long moment au dessus d'elle avant de soupirer et Mito intervint :

- Je peux sûrement vous aider, à ce propos. J'ai une affinité Futon mais je peux utiliser les Doton. Je pourrais solidifier le sol, quand la neige ne sera plus là.

Izuna zyeuta un instant la jeune femme, n'ayant pas confiance en elle, mais Kagami semblait bien s'entendre avec elle et il n'avait détecté aucune menace venant de l'Uzumaki depuis qu'elle était là. Alors, il préféra, en silence, attendre la réponse de la maitresse de clan, qui ne se fit pas prier.

- Nous ferons comme cela.

Le lendemain matin, Kagami avait convoqué le clan au complet, sur le terrain en question qui n'attendait plus qu'à être préparé pour l'arrivée des Senju, mais elle devait d'abord prévenir les civils de ce qui allait se passer.

- Comme vous le savez, commença-t-elle, d'une voix assurée, nos hommes sont partis à la guerre avec les Senju, le temps d'une alliance volatile. Cependant, j'ai reçu un message de Madara, hier et il m'a demandé d'accueillir les Senju ici, au village. Leur maitresse de clan, Mito Uzumaki, était déjà présente comme garantie, le temps de la bataille mais nos chefs de clan respectifs craignent une attaque sur l'un des deux villages et comme au champ de bataille, nous allons allier nos forces pour éviter un attaque provenant d'un ennemi. Ainsi, les Senju arriveront bientôt ici et s'installeront sur les terrains d'entrainement, jusqu'à ce que les armées reviennent triomphantes.

Un murmure s'éleva dans la foule, et Kagami comprit immédiatement que la cohabitation ne serait pas simple.

- Je sais que l'idée est bizarre, j'ai moi même eu du mal à y croire quand j'ai reçu le message de Madara. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Et je compte sur chacun d'entre vous pour que la cohabitation se passe dans de bonnes conditions. N'oubliez pas que ce sera provisoire et que dès le retour de l'armée, les Senju partiront.

Cette fois, Kagami fut froncer les sourcils pour que les murmures cessent et elle se surprit elle même d'avoir une telle autorité sur le clan. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé que ça serait le cas, même en l'absence de Madara et parfois, elle avait l'impression d'être seulement une gamine qui se prenait pour une reine.

C'était délicat, pour elle, comme situation, vu qu'elle avait été une princesse et qu'elle n'avait pas voulu de cette place mais elle réalisait enfin toute l'implication qu'elle allait devoir montrer, au cours de sa vie. Les Uchiha n'étaient pas que le clan de son mari, mais aussi le sien et elle le réalisait lentement.

En voyant Izuna arriver vers elle, Kagami renvoya le clan d'un geste de la main et son beau frère se pencha à son oreille pour y murmurer :

- Ils seront là dans deux heures, grand maximum.  
- Déjà ?  
- Les sentinelles les ont repérés, oui. J'ai envoyé une unité pour les mener jusqu'ici en toute sécurité.  
- Alors, nous devons nous occuper du terrain.

Izuna acquiesça, et d'un geste de la main, il réunit la plupart de ses élèves et les dispersa autour du terrain d'entrainement.

- Tu pourrais les aider, commenta Kagami en souriant.  
- Ça leur fait un bon exercice, répliqua-t-il, pas du tout offusqué par la remarque.

Kagami secoua la tête en se rapprochant de Mito, qui s'était tenue sur le côté et celle ci lui demanda, curieuse :

- Les Senju vont déjà arriver ?  
- C'est l'information que je viens d'avoir, oui. Tiens toi prête.  
- Si je peux te donner un conseil, Kagami. Ne joue pas avec Tobirama. Il n'a pas beaucoup d'humour, habituellement.

La jeune femme acquiesça en se rappelant de la façon dont le Senju lui avait tripoté les fesses, en toute innocence, bien entendu et regarda un instant Izuna s'occuper du terrain avant de soupirer :

- J'espère que tout se passera bien.  
- Hashirama a sûrement demandé à son frère de ne pas faire de vagues. Mais s'il y a un problème, j'interviendrai.  
- Merci, sourit Kagami en rougissant.  
- Tu sais .. En général, c'est pour éviter ce genre de situations que les maitresses de clan sont des kunoichi. Parce qu'elles savent comment gérer les gens.  
- Et Madara m'a choisie …

Mito allait répondre que ça n'était pas un mauvais choix mais elle se stoppa en voyant les joues rouges de la jeune femme qui ne firent que confirmer une chose. Kagami était profondément amoureuse de son mari, malgré tout ce qui avait pu lui arriver depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, et dont elle n'avait seulement entendu que des rumeurs.

Et si ses doutes étaient fondés, ils auraient bientôt un enfant dans les bras.

Les deux femmes attendirent en silence que la neige soit dégagée sur tout le terrain pour que Mito puisse faire durcir la terre, afin de l'assécher au maximum, puis, accompagnées d'Izuna, elles se rendirent dans le bureau de Madara où Kagami prit place en soupirant longuement. L'Uchiha se dépêcha aussi de présenter un siège à Mito, qui le remercia d'un sourire sincère avant de dire à son homologue :

- Dis moi, il est célibataire, ton beau-frère ?  
- Tu as quelqu'un à lui présenter ? Demanda Kagami, amusée.  
- Ça se peut, oui.

Izuna se plaça à côté de Kagami, la tête basse et les joues rouges mais haussa une épaule en avouant :

- J'ai quelqu'un.  
- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? S'exclama Kagami en pivotant vers lui.  
- J'en ai parlé à Madara, je pensais qu'il aurait fait passer le mot.  
- Il m'a rapidement dit que tu voyais une fille mais rien de plus. C'est une Uchiha .. ?  
- Kagami, on est obligés de parler de ça maintenant .. ? questionna-t-il en détournant les yeux.

Avec un petit rire, la jeune femme échangea un regard avec l'Uzumaki, qui semblait bien s'amuser de la situation et soupira faussement :

- Tu as honte de m'en parler ? Demanda-t-elle.  
- Kaga …  
- Allez, dis moi, sourit-elle.

Après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, Izuna se dirigea vers la porte du bureau mais, amusée par autant de gêne, Kagami tapota doucement sur le bureau.

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé de disposer.

Izuna pensa d'abord à une blague, et il savait que Kagami le faisait seulement pour l'embêter mais il ne pouvait pas désobéir à un ordre direct, belle-sœur ou pas, en face de l'émissaire d'un clan ennemi.

Alors, en se retenant de soupirer, Izuna retourna près de Kagami, les mains dans le dos et la tête basse mais ne répondit pas à la question. Et comprenant qu'elle était peut être allée trop loin, Kagami se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras, les bras autour de son cou, l'embrassa sur la joue avec beaucoup d'affection et murmura, pour que lui seul puisse l'entendre :

- Tu voudras bien en parler ce soir .. ?  
- Je t'en parlerai.  
- Tu sais que je t'aime, Izu. Tu devrais le savoir …

Surpris par la déclaration, alors qu'il avait toujours pensé qu'ils n'avaient qu'une relation familiale, sans plus d'attache que cela, alors qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit, Izuna la regarda, une lueur troublée dans le regard et acquiesça doucement en s'écartant délicatement d'elle, pour se tenir là, dans son dos, protecteur.

Kagami reprit alors place au bureau, en échangeant un regard gêné avec Mito et soupira en commençant à feuilleter les messages qu'ils avaient reçus.

- Tu peux rentrer, Mito, si tu en ressens le besoin. Nous avons encore pas mal de temps avant l'arrivée des Senju. J'enverrais quelqu'un te chercher. Ou je peux faire servir un thé ici ? Si l'ambiance te convient ?  
- Un thé serait parfait, acquiesça Mito.

La maitresse de clan Uchiha n'eut qu'un regard à lancer à Izuna pour qu'il disparaisse dans un petit nuage de fumée et Kagami leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'adorerai savoir faire ça !  
- Il faut une bonne maitrise de chakra, assura Mito.  
- Tu sais le faire ?  
- Oui. Mais ma spécialité sont les sceaux.

Kagami acquiesça en soupirant, se sentant complétement inutile à côté d'elle et rassembla plusieurs parchemins pour les ranger sur l'étagère dans son dos en disant :

- Je crois qu'Izuna va m'en vouloir !

Un petit rire s'éleva dans son dos et Kagami reprit place en ajustant son kimono.

- Tu avais vraiment quelqu'un à lui présenter ? Demanda-t-elle.  
- J'ai plusieurs amies qui cherchent un bon parti, oui. Mais tant qu'il n'y aura pas de réelle alliance entre les Senju et les Uchiha ..  
- Crois-tu seulement qu'une telle alliance soit viable, à long terme ?  
- Il y aura toujours des tensions et des méfiances mais si nous nous occupons de ça, je suis certaine que nous pourrions arriver à un résultat agréable.

Un petit coup à la porte fit relever la tête aux deux femmes et Irina pénétra dans le bureau, un plateau à la main. De gestes assurés, la jeune femme leur servit une tasse chacune, tandis qu'Izuna revenait d'un air impassible pour se placer derrière Kagami et alors qu'Irina allait prendre place, elle aussi, Kagami lui sourit en disant :

- Je m'occupe du reste. Prends toi deux heures.  
- Bien, Kagami-sama. Merci, Kagami-sama.

Après s'être inclinée devant les maitresses de clan, Irina sortit du bureau et Kagami, un goût amer dans la bouche, prit sa tasse pour boire une gorgée brûlante de thé.

- Tout va bien, Kagami ? S'enquit sincèrement Mito.  
- C'est juste que … Non, oublie, marmonna Kagami en se détournant.  
- Tu peux .. m'en parler, affirma Mito. Je ne suis pas là pour t'espionner, Kagami, loin de là.  
- C'est sûrement ce que dirait un espion pour gagner ma confiance.  
- Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance déjà, murmura Mito en détournant les yeux.

Kagami l'observa un moment, en se demandant si elle avait blessé la jeune femme et Mito soupira :

- En tous cas, moi, je te fais confiance. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à mon garde de ne plus me suivre, même quand Izuna ne te quitte pas.  
- Tu sais, commença Kagami en retenant un petit rire, je pourrais demander à Izuna d'arrêter de me suivre qu'il ne le ferait sûrement pas.

Dans son dos, Izuna se permit de sourire légèrement, d'une façon plutôt désabusée et Kagami continua :

- Et c'est sûrement Madara qui lui a ordonné de ne pas me lâcher plus de cinq minutes.  
- Ça serait à la hauteur de la réputation de ton mari, sourit sincèrement Mito. Tu .. vas me dire ce qui ne va pas, alors .. ?

D'une main douce, Kagami remit ses cheveux en place sur son épaule, appréciant qu'ils les atteigne déjà alors qu'elle pensait devoir attendre des années pour retrouver une longueur acceptable et se racla la gorge :

- Irina était une de mes amies, avant. Avant mon mariage, précisa-t-elle. Pas forcément ma meilleure amie mais .. on s'entendait, et elle a souvent été là pour moi. Mais …  
- Mais depuis que tu as pris du rang, ça n'est plus le cas ?

Kagami acquiesça en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de thé et Mito lui adressa un sourire désolé :

- Ca arrive souvent. Certaines personnes vont te jalouser et vouloir te nuire, d'autres te penseront inaccessibles. Si elle avait réellement été ton amie, Irina aurait continué à te traiter de la même façon. Mais si tu veux mon avis, le fait que Madara soit ton mari doit sûrement les effrayer, un peu.  
- Je sais, marmonna Kagami en soupirant. Mais ça m'emmerde.  
- Je comprends. Mais un jour, tu auras des amis fidèles qui ne penseront pas à ton rang, ni aux courbettes qu'ils doivent faire devant toi.

Espérant que la jeune femme avait raison, Kagami lui adressa un sourire en se disant qu'elle faisait peut être déjà partie de ces amis et quand leur thé fut terminé, elles décidèrent de se réchauffer un peu en allant marcher autour du village, sous la surveillance d'Izuna qui n'avait de toutes façons rien de mieux à faire.

Sauf quand un sifflement résonna dans tout le village et qu'il disparut dans un nuage de fumée, laissant les deux femmes seuls. Mais Kagami se tourna vers l'Uzumaki en souriant faiblement :

- Je suppose que les Senju arrivent. Nous devrions aller les accueillir.

Et elles se dirigèrent en silence vers les grandes portes qui étaient effectivement en train de s'ouvrir. Izuna se tenait là, lui aussi, entouré de plusieurs shinobis de garde qui allaient se charger de diriger les civils vers le terrain.

Après quelques secondes, Kagami put cependant les voir. Les Senju, Tobirama à leur tête, tous chargés. Il y avait aussi plusieurs charrettes tirées par des chevaux, sûrement leur ravitaillement et Kagami ne pouvait s'empêcher de les plaindre, d'avoir marché aussi longtemps avec toute cette neige.

Méfiant mais heureux d'être enfin arrivés, Tobirama s'approcha lentement de la maitresse de clan Uchiha, s'inclina profondément devant elle et murmura, sans relever les yeux :

- Uchiha-sama, permettez moi de vous présenter mes hommages et de vous remercier pour votre clémence. Mito, ajouta-t-il en regardant sa belle soeur.  
- Tobirama-san, appela Kagami, troublée par autant de respect. Menez votre clan sur le terrain d'entrainement. Izuna et l'équipe que nous avons préparée vous accompagnera, puis vous viendrez à ma rencontre pour que nous établissions nos règles.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, sans jamais la regarder et Mito indiqua qu'elle allait rester avec eux tandis que Kagami retournait dans le bureau.

Cette fois, elle en était certaine. Madara avait sûrement dit quelque chose à Hashirama pour que Tobirama se comporte de cette façon avec elle. Ça n'était pas naturel, au contraire et elle appréciait autant qu'elle détestait. C'était tellement hypocrite.

Mais elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant de voir Izuna arriver, en compagnie du Senju. Protecteur, Izuna jeta un coup d'oeil à la jeune femme, qui lui fit signe de sortir, qu'elle se chargerait du reste et attendit qu'ils soient seuls pour forcer un sourire :

- Installez-vous, ordonna-t-elle à Tobirama.

Celui ci tira le fauteuil que Mito avait utilisé pour prendre place en face d'elle, sans relever les yeux et Kagami soupira longuement.

- Qu'est ce que votre frère vous a dit ? Demanda-t-elle.  
- Que Madara m'arracherait les yeux si je les posais sur vous.

Cette fois, Kagami ne put s'empêcher de rire et Tobirama eut un sourire en coin, incapable de s'en empêcher. Le rire de la jeune femme était quelque chose d'agréable à l'oreille, et qui lui plaisait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il n'aurait jamais avoué.

- Je crois pouvoir vous assurer que Madara ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, sourit Kagami.  
- Je ne veux pas tenter le diable. Et mon frère m'a bien fait comprendre que si je foirais cette mission, il n'aurait aucune pitié pour moi.  
- Votre frère est-il seulement capable de vous faire du mal ?  
- À nouveau, je préfère ne pas m'en assurer.

Avec un sourire joueur, Kagami croisa les bras en soupirant, les jambes croisées sous le bureau et demanda :

- Savez-vous pourquoi nos chefs de clan ont-ils voulu nous rassembler le temps de la mission ? Y'a-t'il un réel danger ?  
- Il y a toujours un danger, soupira Tobirama en se redressant. Nous ne pouvons pas prévoir tous les coups de nos ennemis et je suppose que mon frère et votre mari ont préféré s'assurer de notre sécurité.  
- En ne faisant de nous qu'une seule cible .. ?

En clignant légèrement, devant l'esprit critique dont Kagami faisait preuve, Tobirama releva lentement la tête vers elle, la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Et que croyez vous que nos ennemis penseront, s'ils se rendent compte qu'ils vont devoir attaquer les Senju et les Uchiha, dans un des villages les plus sécurisés du pays ?  
- Qu'ils n'auront pas à séparer leurs forces pour nous attaquer ?  
- Vous venez d'un château, Kagami-sama, je comprends vos doutes. Mais le jour où vous verrez votre clan faire fasse à une attaque au village, vous vous rendrez compte de sa force.

Kagami ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs secondes, le regard accroché à celui de Tobirama avant de retenir un soupire et dire :

- La météo n'est pas favorable, pour un campement comme le votre mais après avoir parlé avec les responsables, nous pourront vous fournir du bois pour le chauffage et si les températures baissent de trop, il sera possible d'héberger les personnes les plus faibles. Pour la nourriture …  
- Nous avons apporté nos stocks.  
- Mais nos réserves pourront, contre remboursement, être utilisées au besoin, termina Kagami en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Et s'il y a des problèmes, j'espère avoir votre coopération totale pour que nous les réglions avec retenue et sans effusion de violence.  
- Mes hommes ne poseront aucun problème, assura Tobirama.

Kagami acquiesça en se levant, et Tobirama se hâta de se lever aussi, par respect.

- Allons donc nous assurer que votre installation se passe correctement et demain soir, en compagnie de votre maitresse de clan, je vous invite à diner chez moi.  
- C'est un honneur, Kagami-sama.

En se tenant droite, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte du bureau, celle qui menait à l'extérieur du bâtiment et Tobirama la lui ouvrit avant de lui tendre la main pour la mener à l'extérieur. Kagami était habituée à ce genre de comportement, ou plutôt, elle y avait été habituée lorsqu'elle vivait au château mais voir cet homme, qui l'avait enlevée et emmenée dans un village ennemi simplement parce qu'elle avait été mariée au mauvais homme, le faire était troublant.

Mais, ne voulant pas créer d'incident, la jeune femme posa les doigts dans la main brûlante de son vis à vis, se laissa mener dehors et elle fourra lentement les mains dans ses manches en prenant la direction du terrain d'entrainement, Tobirama marchant à côté d'elle, sans un mot.

- Une seconde chambre est disponible dans la maison qu'occupe Mito, si la cohabitation avec elle ne vous dérange pas, affirma Kagami en le regardant.  
- Je demanderai à ma maitresse de clan si elle m'accepte.

Amusée par le ton un peu incertain de Tobirama, la jeune femme retint un petit rire, en se disant que ça serait sûrement mal vu mais sourit largement en entendant un hurlement s'élever dans le village.

Ca faisait plusieurs jours qu'Aiji avait quitté le village, comme il le faisait, de temps en temps, pour chasser ou profiter d'un instant de liberté et Kagami le laissait faire parce qu'elle savait que son loup n'irait jamais bien loin, et reviendrait toujours. C'était Madara qui le lui avait assuré, en lui disant qu'elle devait avoir confiance en son animal et elle était toujours très heureuse de le voir revenir.

Mais quand elle vit Aiji charger vers eux, les crocs dehors et l'air féroce, elle comprit que ça n'était peut être pas une bonne idée. Après tout, Tobirama était celui qui l'avait blessé, lorsqu'il était encore petit et qu'il avait voulu protéger sa maitresse et qu'il veuille la venger était tout à fait naturel.

Alors, elle se plaça entre eux, en équilibre sur ses jambes et retint son loup après qu'il lui ait rapidement fait la fête, en le tenant par la fourrure.

- Aiji, souffla-t-elle. Calme toi !

Comprenant qu'il était la cause de ce problème, Tobirama recula d'un pas en toisant le loup, dans l'idée de se faire oublier mais Aiji aboya avec force, en se débattant assez fortement alors Kagami soupira, le fit tomber sur le côté et plaça un genou sur son épaule pour le maintenir au sol.

- Ca suffit, siffla-t-elle avec autorité. Aiji, stop !

Le loup la regarda, incertain avant de poser la tête au sol, les oreilles basses. Il ne pouvait pas désobéir à un ordre de sa chef de meute.

Kagami se redressa en soupirant de soulagement, en se disant que rendre Tobirama en mauvais état ne serait sûrement pas bon et indiqua au loup de rester sur place avant de rejoindre le Senju et de lui indiquer de reprendre leur chemin.

- Votre .. maitrise est étonnante, félicita honnêtement Tobirama.  
- Je vais à présent devoir le surveiller lui en plus des Uchiha. Vous êtes en mauvaise position, Tobirama-san.

Tobirama se contenta de sourire et Kagami regarda un instant Aiji par dessus son épaule avant de lui indiquer, d'un petit geste, de les rejoindre, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire, galopant aux côtés de sa maitresse avec enthousiasme. Mais Tobirama n'osa pas poser la main sur l'épaule de Kagami pour la mener vers un vers Mito, qu'il avait repérée non loin avec Izuna alors que Kagami était un peu trop petite pour regarder par dessus les tentes en montage. L'animal aurait sûrement pris ça comme une agression et il ne voulait pas risquer une morsure.

Alors, il lui indiqua les deux personnes en les montrant du doigt et ils les rejoignirent rapidement. Izuna accueillit Tobirama d'un regard froid mais en voyant qu'Aiji était revenu, il le caressa avec un sourire. Et même Mito put le caresser légèrement mais Kagami ne manqua pas le regard presque jaloux que Tobirama leur avait lancé.

Ils passèrent l'après midi à s'assurer que l'installation du clan se faisait en toute simplicité, et quand ce fut le cas, que les gardes étaient en place, que Kagami s'assura que pour cette nuit, tout se passerait bien, elle put enfin rentrer chez elle, fatiguée mais heureuse de ne pas avoir dû affronter de problème dès aujourd'hui.

Aiji à côté d'elle, la jeune femme prit place à table, tandis que Ume était en train d'installer le diner et Izuna lui adressa un sourire en lui servant de l'eau.

- Tu t'es bien débrouillée, fit-il sincèrement.  
- Toi, tu as des choses à me dire, sourit-elle.  
- Je sais, marmonna Izuna en se détournant.

Cette fois, cependant, Kagami attendit qu'Ume soit partie pour se rapprocher de son beau frère, se placer juste à côté de lui, une main sur son bras.

- Allez, dis moi, Izu, murmura-t-elle.  
- C'est .. une Uchiha, acquiesça-t-il, les joues rouges. Tu la connais sûrement, c'est la fille de l'ancien chef de clan. Elle s'appelle Katsuki.

Incertaine, la jeune femme prit le temps d'y réfléchir un moment avant de froncer les sourcils.

- C'est elle que tu allais tout le temps voir .. ?  
- Non, ça, c'était une fille de village. Mais elle s'est mariée avec un autre.  
- Alors … ?  
- Alors, quand je rentrais de mission solo, il y a quelques temps, elle était là, à m'attendre et quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle faisait, elle m'a simplement répondu qu'elle voulait s'assurer que j'allais bien et que je n'étais pas blessé.  
- C'est … adorable, sourit Kagami.  
- Et nous sortons ensemble depuis ce jour.

D'un air gêné, Izuna adressa un regard attendri à sa belle soeur et murmura, pour contrattaquer :

- Et toi, tu m'as bien dit que tu m'aimais.  
- Bien sûr que je t'aime, répondit Kagami en se détournant. C'est grâce à toi que je suis avec Madara, et tu m'as … aidée, ce jour là.  
- Quel jour ?  
- Quand j'étais dans la cuisine et que j'étais terrorisée. Tu m'as prise contre toi en me disant que tout irait bien. Et tu m'as aussi sauvé la vie quand Madara s'est énervé contre moi.

Le regard fuyant, Izuna acquiesça d'un petit signe de la tête et Kagami l'embrassa sur la joue avec douceur, comme pour le remercier une nouvelle fois d'être son ami. Même s'il n'avait pas le choix, même s'il était le frère de son mari.

Kagami avait passé la journée à cuisiner pour ses invités et elle avait mis Izuna à sa place pour être tranquille. Elle savait que son beau-frère aurait apprécié une journée au calme, pour aller voir sa petite amie mais Kagami lui avait promis de lui donner un peu de temps, dans les jours à venir, en lui assurant qu'elle ne le taquinerait pas trop à propos de sa petite amie, et Izuna s'était senti heureux. Pas parce que Kagami le soutenait, mais parce qu'elle semblait être heureuse pour lui. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Et quand il la rejoignit, le soir arrivé, accompagné de Mito et de Tobirama, il ne put que remarquer sa nervosité. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lisser son kimono, d'ajuster ses manches, son obi et Izuna dut lui prendre les mains pour qu'elle arrête de s'agiter.

- Tout va bien, assura-t-il en souriant. Ce n'est pas un diner diplomatique, ni important. C'est .. entre amis.  
- Toi ? Ami avec les Senju ?  
- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais tes relations avec les autres clans ne sont pas obligé d'être identiques à celles de ton mari.  
- Mais .. le clan .. ? murmura Kagami en croisant les bras. Je ne dois pas les représenter .. ?  
- Ton rôle est de les protéger. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de gêner Mito que vous soyez amies, si ?

La jeune femme acquiesça, les lèvres pincées et Izuna caressa sa joue avec malice avant de la pousser en direction de ses invités. Et sans perdre son sourire, Kagami les accueillit d'un geste soigné avant de les diriger vers la table et, à cause d'Izuna qui souhaitait avoir une compagnie plutôt féminine, elle se retrouva assise à côté de Tobirama, qui ne sembla pas du tout dérangé par ce fait.

Un grognement s'éleva alors dans leur dos et Kagami se dépêcha de se tourner vers Aiji qui s'approchait à pas de loup, réellement. D'un geste assuré, elle lui indiqua de la rejoindre et le prit dans ses bras, souriant alors qu'il la câlinait en se frottant contre elle.

- Je vais finir par me vexer, commenta Tobirama.

Sans le vouloir, Kagami se mit à rire, le nez fourré dans le cou de son animal, Mito rit aussi de bon coeur et même Izuna se surprit à sourire, narquois.

Le diner commença sur cette note légère, et Kagami autorisa, pour cette fois, Aiji à rester à ses côtés pour lui donner des morceaux de poisson qu'elle avait préparés un peu plus tôt. Mais ce qui la troublait le plus était de se trouver à côté de Tobirama, et qu'il fasse attention à elle. Il était pourtant l'invité, et la logique et les coutumes auraient voulu que ce soit elle que lui serve du saké, qui lui présente les plats et fasse en sorte qu'elle n'ait jamais à le faire. Et finalement, alors qu'Izuna raccompagnait Mito parce que celle ci était fatiguée, Kagami osa enfin demander, en se souvenant de ce que Mito lui avait dit à propos de Tobirama :

- Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez ? Je vous invite et ..  
- Vous nous avez assuré une sécurité importante en nous acceptant ici. Je vous dois bien ça, Kagami-sama.  
- Cessons un peu la politique, Tobirama-san, marmonna Kagami en avalant une gorgée d'eau et en repoussant sa haine pour lui. Nous sommes là pour nous détendre, pas pour ce genre de choses.  
- Je ne veux pas perdre mes yeux, plaisanta-t-il.

Avec un sourire, Kagami secoua légèrement la tête et Tobirama adopta une position plus confortable, moins formelle, en demandant :

- M'as-tu seulement pardonné .. ? Où est-ce hors de propos .. ?  
- Je garderai des cicatrices des tortures à vie, indiqua Kagami. Et il m'arrive souvent d'avoir des cauchemars. Mais je .. Je sais que ça n'était pas contre moi. Toi et ton frère m'avez capturée parce que j'étais la femme de Madara, et la maitresse de clan des Uchiha, pas pour .. moi.  
- Je suis content que tu l'aies compris.  
- Je sais que, quand la mission sera terminée, nous serons de nouveaux des ennemis, mais Mito est .. mon amie à présent et j'espère que je pourrais la revoir.  
- Tu seras accueillie chez les Senju comme il se doit, affirma Tobirama. Et Mito s'en assurera sûrement.

La jeune femme acquiesça doucement, appréciant d'avoir une conversation honnête avec le Senju mais surtout, sans chichi et sans intérêt politique derrière. Et même si Kagami avait hait les Senju de tout son coeur, depuis le coup d'Etat au château, elle comprenait à présent bien des choses.  
Les shinobis étaient avant tout des hommes, et les hommes pouvaient tous faire des erreurs.

D'un mouvement incertain, Kagami releva alors les yeux vers Tobirama, qui l'observait calmement et elle sentit son corps s'électrifier. Ce regard qu'il lui adressait, cette façon de se tenir près d'elle, sans gêne, sans volonté de domination étaient … attirant. Ses yeux d'un rouge particulier étaient posés sur elle, dans une expression impassible mais elle appréciait de se sentir bien, de cette façon. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que ça puisse être le cas après tout ce qui avait pu arriver.

Cependant, elle se détourna rapidement en voyant qu'Izuna revenait et se maudit longuement d'avoir pensé à quelque chose de ce genre. Elle était mariée ! Elle portait l'enfant de l'homme qu'elle aimait ! Elle ne pouvait pas être attirée par un autre, et encore moins un Senju !

Mais Izuna n'avait rien raté de la scène, et pour lui, les jours à venir allaient être une mission personnelle. Il allait les surveiller. Tous les deux. Et il tuerait Tobirama au moindre doute.


	4. Perturbations et Pleurs : Chapitre 4

(Ce qui suit est un petit texte pour YumeNoGensou, rien à voir avec le chapitre, n'y faites pas attention! ^^ )

_Une ombre se dessinait sur les murs de la chambre d'une jeune femme. Celle ci dormait profondément dans son lit, emmitouflée sous sa couette et inconsciente du danger. En effet, l'homme qui la surplombait à présent était armé, des outils qu'il avait utilisés pour forcer l'ouverture de sa fenêtre et son regard écarlate ne présageait rien de bon. Cependant, contre toute attente, un sourire léger étira ses lèvres, et il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser sur la tempe. "Bon anniversaire, Yume", souffla-t-il avec douceur. Puis, Itachi Uchiha disparut dans un nuage de fumée, se promettant de revenir, l'année prochaine._

**Kisous** : C'est la première fois, oui ! Et Tobirama .. Je l'aime de plus en plus, et j'ai une fiction pas terminée encore où il a un rôle plutôt important ;)

**Jin-kun** : Oh, euh, pas besoin de me vouvoyer ;) Tobirama aura son rôle .. Et Izuna sera plus présent plus tard dans les chapitres. Enfin, je préfère ne rien dire à propos de ce que je prépare ;) J'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont (Et c'est rare de voir un lecteur et non une lectrice mais ça ne me dérange pas !) Et Merci pour la review ^^

**Ichigo** : Ah, bah, une cohabitation Senju-Uchiha n'est pas si simple. Hashirama .. Tu voulais parler de Tobirama, non ? Il prend des risques mais ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il sait ce qu'il fait ^^ On verra plus d'Izuna plus tard, je suppose ^^ J'espère quand même que mes autres fics te plaisent aussi :p

**Fuyuki417** : Mito est sincère ! Ca n'est pas d'elle qu'il faut se méfier.

**Kagome D** : Oh, vraiment, merci, ça me fait plaisir de voir que la fiction te plait ^^ .. Ne t'inquiète pas ! :D C'est tout ce que je peux dire ^^

* * *

Elle avait d'abord été plutôt amicale avec Tobirama, mais après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Kagami s'était rendue compte de son erreur. Le Senju n'était pas un nouvel allier qu'ils allaient devoir fréquenter pendant des années mais bien un ennemi avec qui ils devaient cohabiter le temps d'une mission.

Et il l'avait fait torturer ! Pendant tout ce temps qu'elle avait passé au village des Senju, elle n'avait été qu'une source d'information, et même si elle n'avait pas parlé, même si elle n'avait jamais ouvert la bouche, les Senju avaient pu l'atteindre.

Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi proche de Tobirama ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que ça n'était pas dans sa personnalité d'être aussi agréable ? Dès que leur regard se croisait, dès qu'il s'approchait d'elle, elle se sentait mal. Mais elle se sentait aussi très bien. Elle appréciait sa présence, le trouvait amusant et très cultivé.

Cependant, dès qu'elle pensait à Madara, et à quel point il lui manquait, la culpabilité la prenait de plein fouet. Elle était mariée ! Elle portait l'enfant de l'homme qu'elle aimait ! Comment pouvait-elle seulement penser à un autre homme de cette façon !?

Tous les matins, alors qu'elle se réveillait dans le lit qu'elle partageait avec Madara depuis quelques temps déjà, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. Ce qu'elle ressentait n'était que du manque. Madara lui manquait tellement, qu'elle tentait de combler son absence par un autre homme. Voilà, ça n'était que ça, et si elle s'éloignait de Tobirama, tout irait bien pour elle.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Kagami afficha un sourire léger en voyant qu'Aiji attendait qu'elle se réveille, la tête posée sur le lit. L'animal était très câlin, depuis quelques jours et elle n'avait plus à le retenir en présence du Senju. Ça faisait déjà une bonne semaine que le clan avait prit possession du terrain d'entrainement et Kagami sentait que les choses allaient plutôt bien. C'était parfois électrique, ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais il n'y avait encore par eu d'incident majeur. Pas encore.

Après son traditionnel bisou sur la tête du loup, Kagami se redressa lentement, s'étira et caressa son ventre un court instant avant d'aller à la salle de bain pour s'habiller d'un kimono plus léger. Le soleil était revenu depuis la veille, la neige fondait rapidement et peut être le printemps arrivait-il pour de bon ? En tous cas, elle était heureuse pour les Senju que les températures remontent un peu ! Elle se sentait assez mal comme ça de ne pas pouvoir leur offrir des conditions de vie un peu meilleures.

Prenant son petit déjeuner à la cuisine, parce qu'elle n'aimait plus vraiment devoir s'asseoir alors qu'elle débordait d'énergie comme depuis quelques jours, Kagami se dépêcha d'avaler ce que Ume lui avait préparé et sortit de la maison, seulement pour se rendre compte que l'agitation était à son comble, et, pour en savoir un peu plus, elle rejoignit le bureau où Izuna, accompagnés de Tobirama et de Mito, semblaient déjà en train de parler.

- Ah, Kagami, sourit Izuna en lui donnant sa place. J'allais aller te prévenir.  
- Me prévenir .. ?  
- La bataille est terminée, nous venons de recevoir un message de Madara. Tout est en ordre, ils sont sur le chemin de retour.  
- Combien de temps .. ? demanda-t-elle, incertaine.  
- Difficile à dire mais peu de temps, sourit-il à nouveau.

Sans le vouloir, Kagami croisa le regard de Tobirama, qui se tenait non loin, les bras croisés et elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle allait bientôt devoir lui dire au revoir et ça la chagrinait. Réalisant ce à quoi elle venait de penser, la jeune femme secoua la tête mais elle le savait.

Il avait pensé à la même chose.

Kagami resta cependant de marbre, certaine que personne n'avait remarqué leur regard mais c'était sans compter sur Izuna, très vigilant depuis qu'il les avait surpris, au diner, qui avait parfaitement vu leur échange. Et qui se retenait de mettre une raclée au Senju.

Devant le silence ambiant, Mito s'excusa en disant qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien, qu'elle ferait mieux d'aller se reposer et Tobirama tenta de l'accompagner, cherchant à s'éloigner de Kagami au plus vite, avait de faire l'irréparable mais la jeune femme refusa et Izuna, une fois qu'elle fut partie, lança un regard froid au Senju avant de forcer un sourire pour Kagami.

- Tu veux t'entrainer un peu ? Demanda-t-il, pour tenter de l'éloigner du Senju.  
- Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-elle. Je ne crois pas pouvoir.  
- Tobirama, appela-t-il alors. Un duel ?

Le Senju acquiesça, et ensemble, accompagnés de la jeune femme qui voulait les regarder combattre, ils rejoignirent le terrain aménagé en dehors des fortifications le temps que les Senju occupent le terrain habituel. Kagami prit place dans l'herbe, Aiji contre elle et Tobirama et Izuna s'éloignèrent.

Quand ils se placèrent face à face, deux doigts levés devant eux comme pour se saluer, Kagami sentit quelque chose qui lui était étranger. Une force, ou deux, pour être exacte, virent l'oppresser alors que les deux hommes libéraient leur chakra habituellement cachés. Le sol se mit à trembler, attirant quelques curieux qui s'entrainaient non loin et Kagami comprit que ce duel n'en était pas vraiment un. C'était un règlement de compte.

- Tu crois que je n'ai rien remarqué ? Murmura Izuna assez bas pour que seul Tobirama l'entende. Ne t'approche pas de Kagami.  
- Je n'ai rien fait pour l'attirer, provoqua Tobirama en croisant les bras. Sinon, elle aurait déjà quitté ton bâtard de frère …  
- Ne parle pas de Madara comme ça, grogna Izuna, ses sharingans s'activant sous la colère.

Pour unique réponse, Tobirama eut un sourire en coin et Izuna ne résista pas plus longtemps. Sans attendre, il lui sauta à la gorge, un kunai à la main mais le Senju esquiva son geste et recula de quelques bonds avant d'enchainer plusieurs sceaux des mains et lancer une attaque d'eau surpuissante, qu'Izuna évita de justesse en sautant dans les airs.

Tobirama l'observa un court instant, les sourcils froncés tandis que l'Uchiha préparait une attaque et il attrapa une paire de shuriken dans sa poche d'arme pour les lancer à son ennemi avant de se reculer en le voyant charger.

S'en suivirent quelques coups au corps à corps, alors qu'Izuna envoyait enfin son attaque de feu mais Tobirama la stoppa grâce à une d'eau tout aussi puissante et Kagami posa une main sur ses lèvres.

Elle ne pouvait les laisser continuer. Elle était là, assise, à les regarder combattre à côté d'une raison sûrement stupide. Parce qu'elle savait que même si son attirance pour Tobirama était réelle, et elle en doutait sérieusement, jamais elle ne quitterait Madara. Il était son mari, l'homme dont elle était amoureuse, l'homme qui s'était battu pour elle.

Bien sûr, les conditions dans lesquelles il l'avait abordée n'étaient pas idéales, et sur ce point, Tobirama n'était pas mieux vu qu'il l'avait faite torturer mais ça ne comptait plus vraiment à ses yeux. Parce qu'elle lui avait pardonné, elle lui avait avoué à quel point elle l'aimait et il l'avait accepté. Il lui avait souri, l'avait embrassée, en se foutant du reste du monde.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, la jeune femme se leva, en indiquant à Aiji de ne pas bouger, s'élança vers les combattants mais Izuna lui hurla de ne pas s'approcher, qu'elle devait rester en dehors de ça et Tobirama profita de l'ouverture pour l'attaquer, et réussir à le toucher, d'un coup de pied sur le torse qui envoya l'Uchiha voler sur quelques mètres.

Surprise et effrayée, Kagami resta plantée sur ses pieds, le regard posé sur les combattants et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Un shuriken, dévié de sa trajectoire initiale à cause d'un kunai, se planta dans son épaule gauche et la jeune femme cria de douleur, arrêtant effectivement les combattants qui la dévisagèrent sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Ils étaient tellement pris par leur combat qu'ils n'avaient pas fait attention à elle, qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué que non, elle n'était pas retournée à sa place, que non, elle ne s'était pas écartée. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle était restée là, mais tous deux eurent la même réaction.

Ils se précipitèrent vers elle, à la fois inquiet pour sa santé mais surtout, reportant la faute sur l'autre mais Kagami les repoussa de son bras valide, leur donnant à chacun un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

- Je vous avais dit d'arrêter ! S'exclama-t-elle, en les assassinant du regard.  
- K-Kagami, soupira Izuna en baissant les yeux, laisse moi te porter, je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie.  
- Ne touche pas. Je peux encore marcher.

La jeune femme esquiva la poigne de son beau-frère, qui la regarda faire en fronçant les sourcils, angoissé à l'idée qu'il ait pu envoyer ce shuriken et, accompagné du Senju, ils la suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'enferme dans l'infirmerie.

Son bras lui faisait un mal de chien, et plusieurs larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues mais elle avait profité que les deux hommes restent dans son dos pour les laisser s'échapper et qu'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte. Et vu qu'elle n'était plus qu'en présence des médics, la jeune femme se mordit sa main valide pour retenir un gémissement de douleur. Sur le coup, ça n'avait pas fait si mal que ça, mais à présent, ses muscles lui rappelaient que non, un shuriken dans le bras ne faisait pas beaucoup de bien et que l'enlever allait être encore plus délicat.

Sans le vouloir, l'incident lui rappela le moment où Madara avait failli la tuer et, alors que l'arme de jet était extraite de ses chairs, la jeune femme se sentit mal. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se remémore ce moment ?

Quand on lui demanda ce qui s'était passé, Kagami répondit simplement que c'était un incident d'entrainement, que ça arrivait souvent et on la laissa partir avec un bandage à l'épaule. Les médecins étaient désolés, et vu la façon dont ils l'avaient regardée, c'était sincère, mais ils n'étaient pas assez expérimentés pour soigner totalement sa blessure et les plus habiles d'entre eux étaient partis avec l'armée, au combat.

Elle allait devoir patienter, et les fils avec lesquels ils avaient recousu sa plaie la démangeaient déjà.

Quand elle entra dans le bureau du chef de clan, Izuna et Tobirama étaient là, et tous deux eurent la même réaction devant son regard froid. Non pas parce qu'ils avaient honte de ce qu'ils avaient fait, de l'avoir blessée, mais parce qu'ils savaient que Madara n'allaient pas du tout aimer ça, ils baissèrent les yeux. Izuna saurait comment changer les idées de son frère, mais il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il laisse passer ça à Tobirama. Et celui ci avaient reçu l'ordre de ne jamais poser les yeux sur Kagami, de toutes façons.

En remontant son kimono tâché de sang sur son épaule, Kagami prit place sur le grande fauteuil. Ses doigts tapotaient un rythme agacé sur le bureau, alors qu'elle les observait toujours et finalement, Izuna prit la parole :

- Kaga, c'était un accident …  
- Je ne veux pas t'entendre, grogna-t-elle. Je suis maitresse de clan et je t'ai donné un ordre direct mais tu l'as ignoré. Et je ne suis pas certaine que Madara apprécierait ça.  
- Kagami, s'il te plait, souffla le Senju.  
- Quant à toi … Je m'attendais à un peu plus de respect. Tu es un invité, ici. Rien de plus, ajouta-t-elle en insistant bien sur ces mots.

À ces mots, Tobirama croisa le regard de Kagami, qui le soutint jusqu'à ce qu'il se détourne en se redressant. Peu lui importait ce qu'elle disait, et le regard froid qu'elle lui jetait, il avait vu dans son regard qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente et qu'elle soit comme ça en cet instant ne le touchait pas. Il savait à présent que son attirance pour elle était réciproque.

Izuna, sur le côté, n'avait pas raté l'échange et même si son chakra, sa présence, devenait de plus en plus sombre, il n'intervint pas. Cette blessure, sur la femme de son frère allait déjà lui couter cher mais si en plus il tuait Tobirama .. Oh, bien sûr, Madara adorerait ça mais Madara avait un principe. Les combats se faisaient sur un champ de bataille, le reste ne rapportait aucun honneur. Et même si l'envie lui prenait d'aller trancher la gorge de son rival pendant son sommeil, Madara ne le féliciterait jamais pour ça.

Finalement, Kagami fut la première à bouger et, sans un mot, elle indiqua à Izuna de prendre sa place en tapotant sur le bureau avant de chasser Tobirama du regard et sortit du bureau. D'un sifflement aigue, elle appela son animal de compagnie, qui accourut vers elle, en jappant joyeusement et elle allait rentrer chez elle pour prendre un bain et se reposer mais Hotaru vint l'aborder.

- Kagami, appela-t-elle.  
- Hotaru, j'aimerais vraiment …  
- K-Kagami, vous êtes blessée ?  
- Un simple accident, soupira la jeune femme en ajustant son haori. Est-ce que je peux t'aider ?  
- Une des femmes aimerait vous rencontrer, si ça ne vous dérange pas, sourit l'intendante.  
- Ça .. ne peut pas attendre ?  
- Ça ne durera pas longtemps, assura-t-elle.

Kagami acquiesça devant le regard plein d'espoir de l'intendante et la suivit dans le village.

Qu'Hotaru lui demande ce genre de faveurs était plutôt rare et même si elle souffrait, à cause de sa blessure, elle ne pouvait pas la refuser. Après tout, elle était maitresse de clan, et tant que son mari était absent, et quoique ça puisse être, elle devait faire son devoir.

Hotaru l'entraina dans le village sans cesser de sourire, jusqu'à la faire entrer dans une des maisons que la jeune maitresse de clan reconnut comme celle d'une femme très gentille, avec qui elle avait toujours eu de bonnes conversations. Sans un mot, les deux femmes se déchaussèrent, et Kagami fut surprise qu'on ne vienne pas les accueillir mais Hotaru l'emmena à l'étage de la maison et ouvrit la porte de la chambre principale.

La scène qui apparut alors devant ses yeux fut l'une des plus belles qu'il fut donné de voir à Kagami. Et la plus simple, aussi. Une mère et son enfant, simplement dans ses bras. Et Kagami eut immédiatement le réflexe de poser la main sur son ventre, les larmes aux yeux. Bientôt, ça serait elle qui pourrait faire ça, tenir son enfant, le chérir, l'aimer.

La jeune femme releva lentement la tête en les entendant arriver mais s'inclina de nouveau pour saluer sa maitresse de clan.

- Kagami-sama, sourit-elle. C'est un honneur de vous voir.  
- Kaoru, sourit Kagami en s'approchant. L'honneur est pour moi. Tu as enfin accouché !  
- En effet, ma dame. C'est un garçon.  
- Uzumaki-sama a eu la bonté d'aider, intervint Hotaru d'une voix douce. Les médecins ont fait appel à elle.

Kagami fronça les sourcils, en se demandant si c'était pour ça que Mito lui avait semblé aussi pâle et prit place sur le futon tandis que Kaoru écartait doucement la couverture pour lui montrer le visage de son fils.

- Je l'ai nommé Kagami, murmura-t-elle. En espérant que votre nom lui apporte courage et force.  
- C-c'est trop, rougit la maitresse de clan, gênée. Il ne fallait pas ..  
- C'est un honneur, assura Kaoru, une nouvelle fois.

Les joues rouges et ne savant pas quoi répondre, Kagami lui adressa un léger sourire et accepta, mal à l'aise, de tenir l'enfant contre elle alors que celui ci semblait dormir profondément, enroulé avec soin dans la couverture. Aucun doute, celui ci était un Uchiha, vu la touffe noire qu'il avait sur la tête et Kagami se promit de toujours faire attention à lui.

- Kagami, Aiji est là ..

Kagami redressa la tête pour voir son loup s'approcher avec lenteur et elle lui souffla de faire doucement avant de lui montrer le bébé, sous le regard protecteur de sa mère. Mais Aiji se contenta de s'allonger sur les tatamis, le regard doux et Kaoru accepta avec beaucoup de respect que sa maitresse de clan garde son bébé un instant contre elle, qu'elle le regarde, qu'elle le touche.

Comme une mère le ferait.

Finalement, quand le petit Kagami fut réveillé et qu'il commença à pleurer parce qu'il avait faim, la maitresse de clan le rendit à sa mère qui ne put s'empêcher de rire devant un tel comportement et Kagami la salua avec beaucoup d'émotion avant de sortir de la maison, Aiji sur les talons.

La seule chose qu'elle pensait faire, à cet instant, était d'aller voir Mito, parler avec son amie, la remercier d'avoir aidée Kaoru à accoucher, alors elle alla toquer à la porte de sa maison prêtée et sourit en voyant son amie lui ouvrir.

Celle ci semblait toujours fatiguée, mais le léger sourire qui ornait ses lèvres la rassura quant à sa présence. Non, Mito n'était pas gênée par ça, oui, ça lui faisait plaisir de la voir.

D'un commun accord, les deux maitresses de clan prirent place à table, où Mito servit une tasse de thé à son amie et elles burent une gorgée en silence avant que Kagami prenne la parole :

- Merci, pour Kaoru.  
- Aucun soucis.

Il y eut ensuite un silence mal à l'aise, durant lequel Mito observa avec intérêt la blessure de la jeune femme mais elle préféré ne pas faire de commentaire sur ce point. Et elle ne pourrait rien faire pour l'aider à se sentir mieux, parce que même si elle savait faire accoucher une femme, elle ne connaissait pas de technique de soin. Elle s'était juste trouvée au bon endroit, au bon moment.

Finalement, alors qu'elle s'était résignée à ne rien dire, Mito soupira longuement en regardant son amie dans les yeux et posa une main sur les siennes.

- Je suis désolée, Kagami, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Je ne suis pas vraiment dans mon assiette.  
- Tu es .. fatiguée ? Tenta la jeune Uchiha.  
- Non. Je .. à vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de repartir d'ici.  
- Vraiment ? Murmura Kagami en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Oh, je serais ravie de revoir mon mari et de retourner dans mon foyer mais .. Tu vas me manquer, Kagami. Je t'apprécie réellement mais je sais que la guerre entre nos clans et la rivalité entre nos maris ne nous permettra pas de …  
- Tu sais, intervint Kagami en souriant, Madara peut dire ce qu'il voudra, si j'ai envie de venir te voir, je le ferais.

Un sourire léger sur les lèvres et le coeur plus léger, Mito acquiesça lentement et Kagami se déplaça pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle, proche de l'autre femme et lui adressa un regard plein de compassion.

- Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça mais … J'espère qu'un jour, la paix sera possible entre nos clans. Et que les guerres cesseront.  
- Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une Uchiha puisse être aussi sincère …  
- Je ne le suis que par alliance, plaisanta Kagami.

Là dessus, Mito se mit à rire, de bon coeur, en se disant que la jeune femme était tout à fait charmante et Kagami eut un sourire un peu amer. Mito était son amie, la seule qui ne la traitait pas de cette façon à cause de son rang, la seule qui n'avait pas peur de son mari et il avait fallu qu'elle soit la femme d'un ennemi.

Après une longue journée au bureau, Kagami se disait qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir rentrer, prendre un bon bain et dormir. Après son thé avec Mito, elle avait décidé de libérer Izuna et l'envoyer entrainer les jeunes pour être certaine qu'il n'y aurait pas d'incident, mais l'Uchiha, rongé par la culpabilité que Kagami ait été blessée par sa faute, s'était plié à son ordre sans relever les yeux.

Il redoutait le jugement de Madara, quand il apprendrait ça.

Kagami avait passé la journée à reprendre ses rapports au propre pour que Madara n'ait pas de soucis pour les lire, à son retour et même si ses mains étaient tâchées d'encre, même si ses bras étaient douloureux et sa vision un peu floue d'avoir travaillé à la lueur d'une bougie jusque tard dans la nuit, la jeune femme était heureuse d'enfin pouvoir aller se coucher.

Après tout, le retour de Madara au village n'allait pas être facile. Elle avait décidé de lui faire comprendre que non, elle ne le laisserait pas toucher à leur enfant, et qu'elle le porterait, quoiqu'il en dise. Et vue sa réaction quand elle l'en avait informé, Kagami redoutait de lui faire face et de s'opposer à l'une de ses décisions.

D'un geste tendre, elle se pencha lentement vers Aiji, qui ne l'avait pas quittée, l'embrassa lentement sur la tête en caressant sa fourrure avant de l'envoyer à la maison en lui murmurant qu'elle l'y donnerait son repas du soir, puis elle s'assura que tout était en ordre avant d'éteindre ses bougies.

Un courant d'air s'engouffra alors dans le bureau et la jeune femme frissonna légèrement en resserrant son haori sur elle même avant de se diriger, à l'aveugle, en direction de la porte extérieure du bureau, sans se soucier du bruit qu'elle faisait. Après tout, à cette heure ci, tout le monde serait déjà rentré et elle pouvait bien se laisser aller un peu.

Mais au moment où elle posa la main sur la porte restée entrouverte pour Aiji, dans le but de l'ouvrir totalement, une main se posa sur la sienne, la faisant sursauter et d'un geste brusque, on la lui fit refermer.

La peur au ventre, la jeune femme se tourna alors vers la personne qui se tenait dans son dos et reconnut, grâce aux rayons de lune qui filtraient par le papier de riz, Tobirama. Il se tenait là, près d'elle, trop près peut être et tenait toujours sa main.

Essayant de mettre de la distance entre eux, Kagami tenta de reculer d'un pas, seulement pour se retrouver dos au mur et Tobirama lui fit signe de se taire avant de se pencher vers elle.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il en désignant son épaule. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessée.  
- Lâche moi, ordonna la jeune femme en tirant sur son bras. Et écarte toi.  
- Pas avant d'avoir pu te parler.

Tobirama comptait ne pas la laisser de si tôt mais voyant que la jeune femme se débattait, et que ça la faisait souffrir à cause de sa blessure, il la lâcha mais posa les mains autour d'elle pour l'empêcher de partir.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire, siffla-t-elle sans le regarder.  
- Redis le, en me regardant dans les yeux.

Une douleur désagréable vint serrer le coeur de Kagami et elle lui lança un coup d'oeil froid mais n'ouvrit plus la bouche.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, grogna Tobirama en s'approchant un peu plus.  
- Ne me touche pas.  
- Je ne te toucherai pas, confirma Tobirama. Je ne suis pas Madara, je ne te violerai pas comme il l'a fait le jour de votre mariage.  
- Qu'est ce que .. !?  
- Makina nous a tout dit, quand elle est venue à notre rencontre. Elle nous a décrit l'état de votre lit. Elle nous a dit qu'il y avait tellement de sang qu'elle s'était demandée s'il ne t'avait pas tuée sur le champ.

Se remémorant se moment de sa vie, alors qu'elle aurait préféré l'oublier, Kagami ferma douloureusement les yeux en baissant la tête et Tobirama continua :

- Ton mariage avec Madara est une farce.  
- Je l'aime ! S'exclama-t-elle en se redressant vivement.  
- Tu l'aimes ? Répéta Tobirama en secouant la tête. Sais-tu seulement ce que ce sentiment implique ? Et après tout le mal qu'il a pu te faire .. ?  
- Il a changé .. Il n'est plus violent, il ne ..  
- Les hommes ne changent pas, Kagami, grogna le Senju, ses pupilles brillant de colère. Et les loups ne deviennent pas des agneaux.  
- Ne parle pas comme ça de Madara !  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu le défends de cette façon ? Crois-tu qu'il mérite ton pardon ?  
- Il ne ..  
- Kagami, souffla-t-il. Que crois-tu qu'il dira quand il reviendra, à propos de ta grossesse ? Il t'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas de cet enfant, il t'obligera à t'en débarrasser.  
- C-comment ? Demanda la jeune femme en écarquillant les yeux.  
- Je suis un shinobi. C'est mon travail de récolter des informations.

La jeune femme se détourna, en posant sa main valide sur son ventre et Tobirama soupira légèrement :

- Est-ce que tu le veux ? Demanda-t-il avec douceur.  
- O-oui.  
- Alors quitte Madara. Protège toi, protège votre enfant. Les Senju t'aideront.  
- M-Mais je …  
- Je te protègerai. Tu n'auras plus à avoir peur.

Devant la tendresse des mots de son vis à vis, Kagami lui lança un regard gêné avant de froncer les sourcils :

- Qu'est ce que tu essayes de faire ? Me crois-tu assez sotte pour tomber dans le piège ?  
- Il n'y a pas de piège, affirma Tobirama. Il n'y a que ta vie, et ce que tu veux en faire.  
- Et pour ça, je dois t'accepter comme protecteur .. ? Et .. placer ma vie entre tes mains ?  
- Pourquoi pas ? Suis-je plus malveillant que Madara, à ton avis ? Demanda-t-il. Je veux seulement m'assurer que tu seras heureuse.  
- Mais en quoi est-ce que ça te concerne ?

La question jeta un froid entre eux et Tobirama, le regard fixé aux pupilles de la jeune femme, ne répondit pas. Au contraire, il semblait vouloir la laisser y réfléchir et quand elle comprit, quand elle réalisa ce que tout ça pouvait impliquer, il se pencha vers elle, dans l'idée de l'embrasser. Paralysée par le geste et ne sachant pas quoi faire, Kagami le laissa s'approcher, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent mais ce moment fut ce qui déclencha une réaction chez elle.

En y mettant toutes ses forces, Kagami le gifla, pour le faire reculer et le toisa alors qu'il la regardait à nouveau dans les yeux. Tobirama était plus surpris qu'autre chose, mais ce qui le dérangeait le plus était bien de voir l'ombre de Madara dans ce regard. Oh, il avait déteint sur elle, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Makina l'avait décrite comme une petite abrutie trop ingénue pour son propre bien mais à présent, elle était bien plus.

- Bâtard de Senju, cracha-t-elle. Je devrais te faire traquer pour avoir fait ça.  
- Fais le, répondit-il honnêtement. Allez, envoie moi Izuna, ou n'importe qui. Ça ne changera rien à ta situation. Et quand tu le comprendras, tu viendras me trouver, et je peux t'assurer que je ne serais pas autant clément.

Là dessus, et après un regard froid, Tobirama disparut dans un nuage de fumée et Kagami souffla longuement en essayant de reprendre ses esprits.  
Ce face à face avait été éprouvant.

Priant pour ne croiser personne, parce qu'elle sentait facilement les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux, Kagami se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle et y trouva Izuna qui caressait Aiji avec beaucoup de douceur, pendant qu'il lisait un de ces livres qu'il adorait.

- Je t'attendais, sourit-il en relevant la tête vers elle. Tu aurais dû rentrer plus tôt.  
- Désolée, souffla-t-elle.  
- Ta part est à la cuisine.  
- J-je n'ai pas faim.  
- Ça va, Kaga ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu as l'air pâle.  
- C'est rien .. Mon épaule me fait mal.

Comprenant que ce genre de blessure était sûrement douloureuse pour une civile, Izuna acquiesça en souriant pour lui donner du courage et Kagami appela Aiji en douceur et monta dans sa chambre où elle se déshabilla rapidement et se coucha, son animal dans les bras.

Elle se sentait tellement mal que Tobirama ait essayé de l'embrasser. Le reste, elle s'en foutait, elle savait que ça n'était que de la parlote pour la faire venir dans son camp mais le baiser .. Comment avait-il seulement osé ? Dans le bureau de Madara, en plus ! N'avait-il donc aucun respect pour lui .. ? Et pour elle .. ? De lui parler de cette façon, sur ce ton, comme si elle n'était qu'une enfant.

L'estomac noué et le coeur lourd, la jeune femme ferma les yeux pour tenter de trouver le sommeil et finit par s'endormir, à l'heure à laquelle elle se réveillait habituellement. Et elle espérait, de tout son coeur, qu'Izuna ne la réveillerait pas.

Ses prières semblèrent être entendues parce qu'Izuna ne la réveilla pas. Même quand il vint ouvrir sa porte pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, mais en la voyant dormir aussi lourdement, il se résigna à la laisser au lit, à la laisser profiter d'un peu de calme. Il avait pris Aiji avec lui, dans la matinée, pour qu'il la laisse tranquille et l'avait laissé revenir à midi.

Et finalement, alors qu'elle allait de toutes façons bientôt se réveiller, Kagami sursauta en sentant des lèvres s'écraser contre les siennes, en sentant un corps sur le sien et écarquilla les yeux, pas tout à fait réveillée, seulement pour reconnaître Madara, qui la tenait dans ses bras avec toute la tendresse du monde. Vue sa tenue, il venait seulement de sortir de la salle de bain, ses cheveux humides goutaient sur le lit, son éternelle serviette ne tenait plus vraiment à ses hanches, sa peau était douce.

Un silence se fit quand elle accrocha son regard au sien mais aucun d'eux ne voulait parler le premier. Madara observait la jeune femme, lui laissait quelques secondes pour se reprendre avant de conquérir à nouveau ses lèvres, et les clamer comme siennes alors que Kagami glissait une main dans les cheveux de son mari, savourant son parfum, sa présence.

Les baisers s'enchainèrent, et la température monta rapidement quand leur langue se mêlèrent à la partie et au moment où Madara repoussait les couvertures, dans l'idée de profiter d'un moment de calme, Kagami hoqueta contre ses lèvres, laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur.

Interloqué, l'Uchiha scruta un instant son visage, cherchant un indice expliquant cette réaction avant de baisser les yeux et apercevoir le bandage qu'elle portait à son épaule, rougi par le sang qui avait perlé durant la nuit.

Mangekyo Sharingan activés et son chakra tempêtant autour de lui, Madara releva alors les yeux vers sa femme, haineux, le visage déformé par sa colère.

- Qui t'a fait ça ?


	5. Perturbations et Pleurs : Chapitre 5

_... Les anniversaires me motivent à écrire ! Et cette fois, c'est spécial, parce que c'est pour ma secrétaire personne, qui me suit depuis presque le début !_

_Alviss !_

_Et ouais, je t'ai menti, je t'ai dit que j'aurais pas terminé ce chap mais tu peux demander à Margaux, ça fait longtemps que je l'ai bouclé :p Et en bonus, je t'écrirais un petit truc, plus tard ;) Promis !_

**Kisous** : Elle n'aide pas Kagami pour le moment ;) Mais on le reverra.

**Fuyuki417** : Ah, il y a de quoi craindre, oui ! :D

**Deborah** : Merci ! Tu vois, pour une fois, la suite arrive rapidement ^^

**Ichigo** : Héhé, il va y avoir un peu d'orage, oui, mais pas une tempête ;) L'alliance n'est pas pour maintenant, mais l'amitié entre Mito et Kagami, si ! Et non, la pauvre ne va pas pouvoir se reposer longtemps ^^

**Angel** : Haha, Madara en train de chanter une berceuse ! xD J'imagine trop la scène ! Je te l'ai dit, il est sincère ^^

**Kagome D** : (Je t'ai déjà dit qu'un de mes persos s'appelle Kagome ? Dans une fic que j'ai pas publiée ^^) Héhé, tu n'as pas eu à attendre longtemps mais ... Ne crie pas victoire trop vite ;)

* * *

Madara était en colère. Pire, il était prit d'une fureur sans précédent. Jamais Kagami n'avait eu aussi peur que lui et pourtant, elle avait vu le pire de sa personnalité. Mais en cet instant, elle était terrorisée. Et les mots de Tobirama ne cessaient de revenir dans son esprit, bien malgré elle. Non, Madara n'avait pas changé, il était toujours ce tyran capable du pire et même si ce qui avait déclenché cette humeur était beaucoup plus normal, après tout, elle comprenait qu'il puisse être énervé de voir qu'elle était blessée, ça ne changeait rien au reste.

Elle redoutait ce qu'il allait faire.

D'une voix grave, il lui avait ordonné de s'habiller, tandis que lui même avait revêtu une de ses tenues d'entrainement, et en la tenant par le bras, il l'entraina jusqu'au bureau où Izuna était installé. Quand le cadet releva les yeux vers son frère, il comprit ce qui se passait. Et il comprit qu'il allait devoir agir rapidement, mais Madara fut plus rapide que lui.

- Ramène moi ces chiens de Senju, grogna-t-il en obligeant Kagami à s'asseoir. Rapidement.

Izuna n'osa pas contredire son frère, sur le moment et se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce tandis que Madara posait de nouveau le regard sur sa femme.

Il avait espéré que leurs retrouvailles se passeraient différemment, qu'ils pourraient profiter d'un instant intime, qu'il pourrait ensuite dormir, sans avoir à se prendre la tête. Izuna lui avait indiqué, à son retour, que Kagami avait passé une très mauvaise nuit mais pas qu'elle était blessée ! Comment avait-il pu ne rien lui dire !?

Mais à peine furent-ils seuls dans la pièce que Madara se plaça accroupi devant sa femme, la tira contre lui pour l'étreindre avec douceur et la rassurer, ce qui troubla le coeur de Kagami. Son esprit, ses sentiments étaient divisés en deux parties bien distinctes. D'un coté, son coeur lui rappelait que Madara était son mari, qu'il faisait tout ça pour elle, qu'il n'était pas si mauvais et qu'il voulait simplement la protéger, mais sa raison lui murmurait de ne pas se laisser leurrer de cette façon. Que Tobirama avait raison.

En sentant le jeune homme embrasser son cou avec douceur, Kagami dut cependant se rendre à l'évidence et glissa sa main valide dans ses cheveux en posant la tête contre la sienne. Madara était l'homme qu'elle aimait, et rien ne pourrait changer ça.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Izuna pour revenir avec Hashirama et Tobirama et même si Kagami fut surprise de voir l'ainé, le regard haineux qu'elle posa sur le cadet fut remarqué par toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Mais personne n'osa dire un mot, à ce propos, surtout quand Madara se redressa, et posa ses pupilles mortelles sur Hashirama.

- Donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas tuer ton frère, siffla-t-il, menaçant.

Hashirama écarquilla les yeux, paniqué et regarda son frère qui, les bras croisés, toisait les Uchiha comme s'il ne les craignait pas. Mais son regard était profondément accroché à celui de Kagami qui ne savait comment s'en libérer. Il la regardait comme si sa vie en dépendait, mais au fond de ses yeux, Kagami pouvait parfaitement lire cette lueur. Un « Je te l'avais bien dit » qu'il ne dissimulait même pas. Comme s'il se foutait de ce que les autres pouvaient penser.

Leur échange dura un long moment, tandis que Madara envoyait des menaces de plus en plus horribles au chef de clan Senju et Kagami se surprit à penser qu'ils pourraient bien partir, là, de suite, que personne ne les remarquerait, mais c'était sans compter sur Izuna, observateur, qui posa une main sur l'épaule saine de sa belle-soeur, y enfonça les doigts pour l'obliger à se détourner, ce qui déclencha une sorte de grognement venant de Tobirama mais avant que quiconque puisse parler, il s'avança :

- Madara, la blessure de Kagami est un incident, assura-t-il, affichant son sourire le plus hypocrite. Je m'entrainais avec Tobirama, Kagami nous observait et un shiruken dévié à frappé son épaule. Un simple incident d'entrainement.

Surpris, Hashirama resta un instant les lèvres entrouvertes, avant de sourire largement et attraper Madara par les épaules :

- Tu vois ! Je t'avais dit que ça n'était qu'un malentendu ! Mon frère ne ferait jamais de mal à ta femme.  
- Ne me touche pas, grogna Madara.  
- Et si tu m'en donnes la permission, je la soigne. Elle n'aura même pas de cicatrice.

Les poings serrés, Madara toisa un long moment le Senju avant d'acquiescer d'un petit signe de la tête et indiquer, d'un regard sombre, à tous les autres de sortir du bureau, laissant ainsi Kagami entre les mains du chef de clan Senju.

Il y eut alors un long moment de flottement, durant lequel Kagami garda la tête basse. Elle ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui. Il l'avait faite torturer et même s'il n'avait pas son sang sur les mains, il restait celui qui avait commandé ça. Bien sûr, en dehors des tortures, il l'avait traitée avec respect mais il restait un ennemi. … N'est ce pas ?

Mais, alors qu'elle pensait qu'il la regarderait de haut, qu'il la considérerait comme une ennemie, Hashirama prit place sur une chaise en lui souriant, la tête dans ses mains.

- Mito n'arrête pas de me parler de toi depuis que je suis arrivé, sourit-il. Elle m'a dit que vous étiez très amies.  
- Je ne .. commença Kagami sans savoir quoi dire.  
- Oh, Madara était présent aussi. Il m'a assuré que ça lui faisait plaisir de ne plus te savoir seule.

Les joues rouges de gêne et en se demandant ce qu'elle allait pouvoir répondre à cela, Kagami se racla la gorge sans oser le regarder et Hashirama caressa lentement l'arrière de sa tête, d'une façon très amicale.

- Allez, dit-il avec douceur. Montre moi cette blessure de guerre.

Sans un mot, la jeune femme enleva lentement son tee shirt, le gardant contre elle pour cacher sa poitrine et Hashirama posa un instant le regard sur le ventre de la jeune femme avant de placer une main sur son épaule blessée et un halo verdâtre brilla faiblement.

- Tu … en es à combien ? Demanda-t-il, pour faire passer le temps.  
- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Pourquoi les Senju ne sont-ils pas partis ?  
- Ils se préparent, sourit Hashirama en commençant à lui enlever son bandage. L'armée protégera le clan, cette fois, c'est plus prudent. Madara m'a assuré que ça ne posait pas de soucis si on se dépêchait.

Kagami acquiesça doucement, perdue dans ses pensées mais coupa Hashirama alors qu'il allait de nouveau poser sa question.

- C-C'est vrai ce que tu as dit ? Sur Madara .. I-il a vraiment dit que ça lui faisait plaisir .. ?  
- Vraiment, assura Hashirama, les yeux pétillant de bonheur. Il t'en parlera sûrement mieux que moi mais … il n'aime pas que tu sois aussi seule.  
- Je ne suis pas seule, souffla-t-elle, rouge de honte.  
- Si, tu l'es. Comme n'importe quelle maitresse de clan. Ton clan te voit comme leur guide quand le chef n'est pas là, les gens n'arrêtent pas de s'incliner devant toi, de baisser les yeux et tu ne peux pas leur parler face à face sans qu'ils te présentent leur respect. C'est la malédiction de toutes les maitresses de clan.

Kagami se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas répondre. Non, elle n'était pas seule. Hotaru était là, et elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Madara. C'était normal, non ? Il était son mari.

Le reste des soins se passa sans un mot, et Kagami se sentait étrangement sereine. Oui, Hashirama l'avait faite torturer mais … Mais il n'avait pas l'air si mauvais. Et vraiment différent de son enfoiré de frère qui lui avait volé un baiser. Mais comme il l'avait annoncé, la plaie se referma totalement, et aucune marque n'apparut sur sa peau. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Poli, le chef de clan lui tourna ensuite le dos, le temps qu'elle se rhabille, et au moment où elle se levait, Hashirama lui adressa un de ces sourires caractéristiques, et la jeune femme se demanda vaguement à quoi il jouait avant de passer à côté de lui pour sortir du bureau et rejoindre Madara qui était en train de passer un savon à Izuna, sous le regard amusé de Tobirama.

- … Je pars pour quelques jours, sifflait-il, tandis que le cadet le regardait dans les yeux, une expression arrogante sur le visage. Et quand je reviens, Kagami est blessée, à cause d'un stupide duel que je t'avais interdit de faire …  
- J'avais mes raisons, sourit Izuna en jetant un coup d'oeil à Tobirama.

Méfiant, Madara suivit le regard de son frère, toisa le cadet Senju, le regarda de haut en bas alors que celui ci se contentait d'observer Kagami qui arrivait vers eux et Madara reprit, ignorant la remarque de son frère :

- Je t'avais dit de faire attention à ma femme.  
- Madara, intervint Kagami en posant une main sur son omoplate. C-calme toi maintenant, tout va bien. Ça n'était même pas douloureux.

Voyant son regard écarlate se poser sur elle, Kagami frissonna de peur, en se demandant ce qu'il allait lui faire mais Madara se contenta de souffler longuement, glisser un bras dans son dos pour la rapprocher d'elle, sous les prunelles brillantes de jalousie de Tobirama et Kagami embrassa son mari dans le cou avec beaucoup de tendresse avant de lui sourire :

- Je vais aller voir Mito, j'aimerais .. la saluer avant qu'elle ne parte.

Un sourire sincère étira alors les lèvres de l'Uchiha, tandis qu'il avait la confirmation que sa femme s'était fait sa première amie et il acquiesça en douceur, la tint un instant contre lui, le nez dans ses cheveux avant de la pousser d'une main en bas du dos en direction des terrains d'entrainements.

Les quatre hommes la regardèrent s'éloigner un instant, ou trois, plutôt, vu qu'Izuna méprisait Tobirama du regard et Hashirama finit par dire, en soupirant :

- Madara .. Allons parler de ce que nous te devons …

Le chef de clan Uchiha acquiesça, en zyeutant son rival avec méfiance et, accompagnés de leurs frères, tous se rendirent dans le bureau pour décider ce que les Senju allaient payer pour avoir été hébergés de cette façon. La protection des civils avait un prix, et il était de notoriété publique que les tarifs des Uchiha n'étaient pas les plus bas du marché.

Kagami s'était dépêchée de rejoindre Mito qui supervisait le départ imminent de son clan. Loin de ses airs doux habituels, elle menait les shinobis de l'armée d'une main de fer, leur indiquant ce qu'ils devaient faire, qui ils devaient aider. Mais en voyant son amie arriver, la jeune Uzumaki lui fit face avec un sourire dont elle avait le secret et la salua d'un geste de la main.

- Kaga, sourit-elle. Izuna m'avait prévenue que tu avais très mal dormi, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir.  
- Madara m'a .. présenté ton mari, pour qu'il me soigne.  
- Oh, Hashirama est très doué pour ça, acquiesça la jeune femme.  
- Je ne l'aurais jamais pensé .. aussi souriant.

Mito eut un petit rire, devant la remarque mais elle acquiesça avec douceur.

- Hashirama est un sacré personnage, affirma-t-elle. Je suis certaine que tu t'entendrais parfaitement avec lui.  
- Je ne suis pas sûre que …

Mais Kagami s'interrompit d'elle même en se remémorant les mots d'Izuna. Elle n'avait pas à toujours faire attention à ce que voulait Madara, n'est ce pas ? Et si elle voulait être amie avec Hashirama .. le pouvait-elle ? Madara lui laisserait-il la vie sauve, pour ça ? Il fallait qu'elle lui pose la question mais surtout, qu'elle réfléchisse à ce qu'Hashirama avait dit. Il était vrai, même si elle n'avait voulu l'avouer, qu'elle se sentait parfois très seule. Mais pas quand elle était avec Mito.

Incertaine, la plus jeune croisa le regard de Mito, qui lui souriait toujours et lui rendit la mimique en faisant un geste qui surprit la jeune Uzumaki. Sans hésitation et sans montrer la moindre gêne, Kagami prit l'autre femme dans ses bras, la serra contre elle en fermant les yeux et le sourire heureux de Mito se transforma en une moue attendrie. Depuis le début, elle avait su que Kagami avait besoin de ne plus se sentir seule, et celle ci le réalisait enfin. Avec tendresse, elle lui rendit alors son étreinte.

Et toutes deux profitèrent du moment, sans savoir qu'à quelques mètres de là, leur mari respectif échangeaient un regard calculateur.

- On dirait que nos femmes n'ont pas très envie de se séparer, sourit Hashirama avec sincérité.  
- Mito .. sera la bienvenue ici, dans le cadre de rencontres avec Kagami, murmura Madara sans quitter sa femme du regard. Nous l'accueilleront avec respect et un toit lui sera fournis. Tant qu'il n'y aura pas de doutes sur ses intentions.  
- Et je serais ravi d'accueillir Kagami-chan au village Senju pendant des périodes plus ou moins longues, si c'est son souhait, répondit le Senju en posant une main sur l'épaule de son rival.

Madara lui jeta un regard sombre, n'appréciant pas le contact mais ne répondit rien tandis que, derrière eux, Izuna mourrait d'envie de dire à son frère de se méfier, que le cadet Senju n'avait pas de bonnes intentions à propos de sa femme, mais ça lui étai impossible, pour le moment. Il ne pouvait pas gâcher le moment et il pouvait bien attendre que les Senju soient partis.

Il fallut finalement que quelques heures aux Senju pour quitter le village Uchiha. Pas fierté, Kagami retenait ses larmes, essayait de cacher son malêtre devant son clan mais elle ne pouvait rien cacher à Madara, qui la tenait contre lui avec douceur. Il comprenait sa situation, il comprenait qu'elle se sente mal au départ de sa seule amie mais les Uchiha et les Senju n'avaient pas fait la paix. Ils s'étaient uniquement alliés pour protéger leur territoire, leur village et leurs membres, contre un ennemi puissant et ils n'y avait aucune chance pour que les chose restent ainsi.

À la prochaine bataille, ils seraient sûrement l'un contre l'autre, cette fois.

Quand les portes du village furent refermées, que le clan commençait à se disperser, Madara glissa la main dans celle de sa femme, l'entraina chez eux où elle put enfin souffler et se laisser aller à toutes ses émotions contraires qu'elle avait ressenties pendant ces quelques heures. Mais, fatigué et n'ayant vraiment pas envie de repousser le moment où il allait enfin pouvoir dormir plus longtemps, il la mena dans la chambre, où Aiji dormait, seul et se déshabilla en silence avant de se coucher.

Kagami prit place près de lui, assise sur le lit et Madara passa les bras autour de sa taille, la tête contre elle. Le regard qu'ils échangeaient était celui d'un couple heureux, d'être ensemble, de se revoir après ces quelques jours de séparation, comblé d'enfin retrouvé l'autre. Le genre de regard qui faisait chavirer le coeur de la jeune femme, qui lui confirmait à quel point elle aimait son mari malgré ce que Tobirama avait pu dire à ce sujet.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Madara soupira en fermant les yeux et murmura, d'une voix douce :

- Tu pourras aller voir Mito. Quand tu le voudras. Je demanderai à une escouade de t'accompagner jusque là bas et Hashirama assurera ta sécurité.  
- T-tu es sérieux, à ce propos ? Tu ne m'en veux pas .. ?  
- Je .. t'en veux, mais là n'est pas la question. Tu as une amie, une vraie amie, je l'ai parfaitement vu, je ne me mettrais pas entre vous.  
- M-Merci, souffla la jeune femme.

Malgré ses remerciements, Kagami n'était capable que de penser à une seule chose. Madara lui en voulait.

- Kaga, souffla-t-il après un temps. Je t'ai manqué ?

Les joues rouges et le coeur battant fort, la jeune femme sourit largement, une main fourrée dans ses cheveux et murmura :

- Beaucoup !

Le jeune homme grogna de contentement, en attirant sa femme contre lui et Kagami se retrouva allongée sur le torse de son mari, qui caressait le bas de son dos, les mains sous son haut.

- Embrasse moi, Kagami.

Sans le lâcher du regard, Kagami caressa les cheveux du jeune homme, en se demandant quand allait-il enfin aborder le sujet de sa grossesse et l'embrassa, les bras autour de son cou, tandis que Madara se laissait aller à cette attention. Mais il n'avait pas oublié, ce qu'elle lui avait annoncé, il n'avait pas oublié qu'il devait lui rappeler son point de vue à ce sujet. Il voulait simplement profiter d'un instant de calme.

Et, voyant que son mari en avait grandement besoin, Kagami s'écarta de lui pour lui laisser la place, sourit en le voyant s'étirer et le couvrit lentement avant de faire signe à Aiji de la suivre et sortir de la chambre pour laisser Madara dormir.

En essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, Kagami passa d'abord à la cuisine pour nourrir son animal, prévint Ume qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin d'elle, aujourd'hui et sortit de la maison, afin de se promener un peu et souffler.

Maintenant que les Senju étaient partis, le village lui semblait bien vide. Pendant l'occupation des Senju, la jeune femme avait trouvé l'endroit très animé, tout le monde semblait même heureux d'être là, de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, profiter de ce moment sans précédent dans l'histoire et Kagami en était venue à douter de la haine que les clans se vouaient.

Mais elle ne pouvait le nier, tout ça allait lui manquer et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait espérer que ça arrive à nouveau.

Quand elle se rapprocha du bureau, Kagami décida cependant d'aller voir Izuna, pour s'excuser auprès de lui de lui avoir laissé porter le chapeau à propos de sa blessure. Après tout, il aurait très bien pu désigner Tobirama comme coupable, ça n'aurait pas été étonnant, vu qu'il semblait le haïr. Mais il semblait avoir préféré la solution la plus pacifique et attirer la colère de son frère. Et puis, de toutes façons, Madara lui aurait sûrement reproché l'incident, qu'il soit coupable ou non.

Au moment où elle jeta un regard incertain par la porte entrouverte du bureau, Kagami écarquilla les yeux. Oui, Izuna était bien là, mais il n'était pas seul. Il était même bien accompagné et dans une position pour le moins gênante avec une jeune femme que Kagami reconnut immédiatement. Katsuki était là, les fesses sur le bureau tandis qu'Izuna la tenait contre lui, allant et venant en elle les yeux fermés, leurs lèvres scellées. Leurs mouvements étaient sensuels, lents, chauds et Kagami se demanda vaguement pourquoi son ventre papillonnait de cette façon.

La maitresse de clan ne comprit pas, au début, pourquoi ils faisaient ça ici, alors qu'Izuna avait une chambre, et Katsuki aussi mais Madara dormait, et le cadet savait que déranger son frère quand il rentrait de mission n'était pas une bonne idée. Pas dans la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Sans un mot, et sachant qu'elle n'avait pas été vue, Kagami se détourna et se dirigea vers un des bancs qui longeait le mur d'enceinte, jusqu'à prendre place sur celui où Madara lui avait déclaré sa flamme. Puis, elle regarda autour d'elle, observa un instant le paysage, tint Aiji dans ses bras avec douceur.

Plus loin, plusieurs mères jouaient avec leurs enfants, qui profitaient des dernières neiges. Kagami pouvait entendre leurs rires, les voir s'envoyer des petites boules de neige, se battre par jeu tandis que les mères parlaient entre elles, en souriant, en riant. Toutes semblaient tellement heureuses.

Et elle était là, seule, à espérer que son mari ne l'obligerait pas à se débarrasser de leur enfant. A présent, elle ne pouvait plus ignorer la douleur qui prenait son coeur, cette impression de solitude qui l'entourait. Madara dormait, Izuna était .. occupé, Keiko était à des centaines de kilomètres, Mito était partie et que lui restait-il ? Aiji, son animal de compagnie qui semblait plus avoir envie d'aller chasser que de rester avec elle à la câliner. Il mordillait ses mains, pour lui montrer son agacement et à peine l'eut-elle lâché qu'il partit au galop, en direction des grandes portes.

Des larmes coulant sur ses joues, et impuissante, Kagami se redressa en croisant les bras sur son ventre.

Si elle .. gardait son enfant, au moins aurait-elle quelque chose à faire. Quelque chose qu'elle seule pouvait faire, ou peut être avec l'aide de Madara, même si elle savait qu'il n'en voulait même pas. Pourquoi s'en occuperait-il s'il ne voulait même pas qu'il naisse, à la base ?

Sans qu'elle ne puisse le voir, une des femmes la montra du doigt, se pressa de venir.

- Kagami-sama, souffla-t-elle en s'agenouillant devant elle. Ma dame, vous allez bien .. ?

Kagami releva un regard plein de douleur vers la jeune femme et repoussa les mains qu'elle tentait de poser sur elle pour se lever et s'éloigner, encore, jusqu'à aller s'installer sur une branche assez large pour qu'on ne l'y voit pas depuis le sol. Non, elle n'allait pas bien, et elle ne voulait que personne ne la voit dans un état pareil.

Et elle pleura, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que plus aucune larmes ne coulent sur ses joues. La faim se faisait sentir, elle se sentait faible mais elle n'avait même pas le courage de descendre et de retourner chez elle.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Izuna apparaisse devant elle. Là, elle aurait eu le courage de courir pendant des heures, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Sans un mot, il se plaça face à elle, la souleva contre lui et la serra dans ses bras, une main douce sur sa nuque. Kagami chercha à se débattre au début, en se souvenant ce qu'il avait fait, un peu plus tôt mais Izuna la retint, et la jeune femme finit par sentir qu'il avait prit un bon bain.

À ce moment là, elle lui rendit l'étreinte, sachant que lui n'en avait pas besoin, qu'il le faisait pour elle et Izuna souffla à son oreille, d'un ton égal :

- Je suis au courant pour toi et Tobirama, je sais que tu as un faible pour lui et que c'est réciproque. Je sais qu'il a tenté de t'embrasser mais que tu l'as repoussé, je vous surveillais. Mais je ne dirais rien à mon frère tant que je serais convaincu que tu resteras avec Madara.

D'un geste doux, tandis que Kagami écarquillait les yeux, Izuna caressa lentement la tête de la jeune femme et il ajouta :

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues. Je ne veux pas le savoir mais j'espère que tu feras le bon choix. Madara n'acceptera sûrement pas de te voir partir avec un autre, et encore moins avec un Senju. Alors quoiqu'il se passe, tu continueras à être une petite femme obéissante, n'est ce pas ?  
- I-izuna, souffla jeune femme, terrifiée.  
- Je me fous de ce que tu veux ou que tu aies peur. Je te tuerai si tu fais du mal à mon frère.

Kagami frissonna violemment devant la menace mais Izuna ne la laissa pas s'écarter, et la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, une main caressant son dos avec douceur.

- Je t'aime, Kagami, je te jure que j'ai beaucoup de respect pour toi, que je t'estime. Et je comprends ta situation, et je comprends que tu aies repoussé les femmes tout à l'heure. Mais j'aime mon frère, plus que ça et il passera toujours avant le reste. Tu comprends ?  
- O-oui.

Sans perdre son air le plus sérieux, Izuna posa quand même la tête sur son épaule, y déposa un baiser tendre pour essayer de la rassurer mais il pensait chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé. Elle ne briserait pas le couple qu'elle formait avec son frère, il ne supporterait pas de voir Madara souffrir alors qu'il avait fait tellement pour elle. Pas maintenant que Madara était heureux.

De longues minutes passèrent, et Kagami finit par fermer les yeux, s'imprégnant du parfum typiquement masculin de son beau frère jusqu'à commencer à avoir terriblement faim, alors qu'il faisait nuit depuis longtemps déjà. Sans un mot, et en la gardant contre lui, Izuna la souleva, sauta e l'arbre pour prendre la direction de la maison qu'ils partageaient.

- J-j peux marcher, souffla-t-elle en détournant la tête.  
- Ne dis pas de bêtises et reste dans mes bras, je sais que tu en as besoin.  
- M-Mais si on nous voit .. ?  
- Ferme les yeux.

Ne souhaitant de toutes façons pas voir ce qui se passait autour d'elle, Kagami ferma les yeux. Qu'Izuna semble pouvoir la porter aussi facilement à bout de bras ne la surprenait pas. Qu'il prenne soin d'elle après l'avoir menacée aussi froidement, d'un autre côté .. Mais elle ne voulait pas y penser pour le moment. Elle préférait attendre que les choses se calment, reviennent à la normale.

Quand elle sentit la chaleur rassurante de leur foyer, et Izuna qui lui reposait les pieds au sol, Kagami rouvrit les yeux et eut un sourire en coin en voyant Madara à table, en train de diner. Son air fatigué et ses petits yeux lui rappelaient à quel point il pouvait être naturel, et adorable quand la situation le voulait et il eut un sourire en croisant le regard de sa femme.

Izuna, de son côté, observa la scène avec distance en se demandant si la façon de réagir de Kagami était un jeu ou réaliste mais, sans un mot, il salua le couple et monta se coucher.

Presque timidement, Kagami rejoignit alors son mari qui l'embrassa longuement, une main posée sur sa nuque, mais la jeune femme était un pu embêtée par le goût du saké, qui envahissait à présent sa bouche. Depuis l'incident, Madara n'avait pas bu une goutte d'alcool ou très peu, pour des occasions importantes mais il n'y avait rien à fêter, ce soir, il rentrait seulement de mission.

Leur baiser, contrairement à celui qu'ils avaient échangé au réveil de la jeune femme, se fit plus tendre, plus doux, jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus que des baisers légers sur les lèvres, avec qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux et Madara finit par glisser le bras autour des épaules de sa femme, et la serra contre lui, le nez fourré dans son cou.

- J'avais peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, souffla-t-il à son oreille.  
- Quelque chose .. ?  
- Nous avons eu plusieurs messages comme quoi le village allait être attaqué mais nos équipes d'interception se sont occupés de ça. Et .. Les Senju étaient là.  
- Il n'y a pas eu d'incident avec les Senju, murmura Kagami en souriant. Tout s'est bien passé.  
- Tu .. t'es levée tard. À cause de ta blessure ?

Kagami acquiesça, pensant que ça n'était pas une bonne chose de mentir à son mari mais à ce propos, elle n'avait pas le choix. Si elle lui disait que Tobirama avait essayé de l'embrasser, c'était la guerre assurée et elle refusait que ce soit le cas. Elle voulait la paix, et elle ferait ce qu'il faut auprès de Madara pour l'avoir.

À la lueur tremblante des lampes à huile, Madara semblait tout à fait normal. Comme s'il avait oublié ce qu'elle lui avait annoncé. Il la tenait contre lui, comme il en avait l'habitude, et elle sentait son coeur battre un peu plus fort alors qu'il inspirait son parfum. Mais elle redoutait de lui demander, pour leur bébé. Elle redoutait d'engager la conversation et pourtant, elle savait que c'était inévitable.

Pourtant, Madara n'en parla pas pendant des jours. Il n'évoqua même pas le sujet, et même s'il ne semblait pas vouloir plus que des baisers, il se comportait comme à son habitude. Froid à l'extérieur, ardent quand ils étaient ensemble. Il l'embrassait avec beaucoup de passion, la tenait souvent dans ses bras, lui murmurait parfois qu'elle était belle, ce qui faisait toujours rougir Kagami mais pas une fois il n'aborda le sujet de leur enfant, qui grandissait à son rythme dans le ventre de la jeune femme.

Et finalement, ce fut Kagami qui décida d'en parler. Un matin, alors que Madara était déjà parti pour assurer son travail de chef de clan, Kagami était résignée. Ou plutôt, elle avait trouvé le courage dont elle avait besoin pour entamer la conversation avec lui. Elle en était autour de ses quatre mois de grossesse, selon les médics, et elle ne pouvait plus ignorer la forme de son ventre. Arrondi, rebondi et elle avait à présent bien du mal à le cacher sous ses kimonos.

C'est ainsi, bien habillée et parfaitement coiffée que Kagami se présenta devant son mari. Celui ci semblait être en train d'écrire un message, concentré sur son parchemin alors qu'Izuna, non loin, lisait un rapport de mission. La jeune femme était d'ailleurs tellement mal à l'aise qu'elle avait prit Aiji avec elle, espérant qu'il lui donnerait le courage d'affronter la réaction de Madara.

Quand elle referma la porte du bureau, pour s'approcher de son mari, celui ci releva la tête vers elle. Et même si son expression ne montrait rien, son regard lui indiquait déjà qu'il savait de quoi elle voulait parler.

- Izuna, souffla-t-elle sans le regarder. J'aimerais parler à mon mari, seule à seul.  
- Izuna peut rester, assura Madara, ferme. Je t'écoute.

À ces mots, Madara se détourna pour reprendre l'écriture de son parchemin et la jeune femme jeta un regard en biais au cadet, qui faisait mine de ne pas écouter avant de se lancer.

- Madara, murmura la jeune femme, la gorge nouée. J'aimerais qu'on parle de .. notre bébé.

Le chef de clan se figea un instant, comme si l'idée même d'avoir un enfant le rebutait avant de secouer la tête.

- Je suis allé voir le docteur dont je t'ai parlé. Tu as rendez-vous avec lui dans trois jours, l'informa-t-il.

Une boule dans la gorge et sur le point de pleurer, Kagami secoua la tête et prit la main de son mari.

- Je refuse de .. m'en débarrasser, affirma-t-elle. Et je refuse que tu prennes cette décision sans même m'en parler !  
- La discussion est close.  
- Madara ! S'exclama-t-elle. Nous ne parlons pas d'un ennemi ou d'une maladie ! C'est ton enfant ! Notre enfant …  
- Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Tu es trop jeune pour avoir un enfant.  
- Je ne suis pas trop jeune ! Souffla-t-elle. Kaoru est plus jeune que moi et elle vient d'accoucher ! Et …  
- Kagami, prévint Madara en relevant un regard écarlate. N'oublie pas ta place.

À ces mots, et en colère devant le comportement tyrannique de son mari, Kagami tenta de le gifler mais Madara stoppa son bras en attrapant son poignet avec force et se leva pour lui faire face.

- Lève la main sur moi, Kagami … grogna-t-il. Je te jure que …  
- Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! S'écria Kagami en essayant de se dégager. Tu n'as pas le droit !

Une moue dégoutée sur le visage, Madara repoussa sa femme vers la sortie du bureau avant de reprendre sa place.

Non, il ne voulait pas de cet enfant, mais pas pour la raison qu'il avait évoqué. Bien sûr, il pensait qu'elle était trop jeune pour ça, qu'ils pouvaient attendre, qu'ils avaient largement le temps pour ça et il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse tomber enceinte aussi rapidement mais s'il voulait retarder ce moment, c'était pour une raison simple. Il refusait de voir son enfant naitre dans un monde pareil, où la guerre était omniprésente, où une dizaine de clans shinobis n'hésiteraient pas à envoyer un shinobi pour lui trancher la gorge dans son sommeil. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller en pleine nuit en sentant un étranger dans sa maison et découvrir le berceau de son enfant plein de sang.

Mais il ne pouvait pas parler de ça à Kagami. Il n'avait même pas été capable d'en parler à Izuna, et celui ci ne semblait avoir aucune idée de ses doutes, vu le regard suspicieux qu'il leur lançait. Comment pourrait-il seulement parler de ça ? Ça serait avouer ses failles, ses peurs, et Madara Uchiha n'avait pas peur.

Et quand son regard se posait sur Kagami, qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps devant sa réaction, les mains posées sur son ventre, comme si elle cherchait à protéger leur enfant à naitre, Madara se sentait mal. Il avait bien sûr remarqué que son ventre avait déjà grossi, s'était surpris à le toucher, en pleine nuit, alors qu'il n'arrivait à dormir, à le caresser et ça tuerait une partie de lui de faire avorter Kagami. Mais il ne pourrait jamais lui dire qu'il désirait élever cet enfant et le faire avec elle. Il avait trop d'égo pour ça.

Comme il ne réagissait pas, Kagami prit la seule décision qu'elle pouvait prendre dans un moment pareil. Elle devait se protéger, protéger le bébé et il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Même si Izuna et Madara allaient vouloir la tuer pour ça, même si personne ne lui ferait plus confiance après ça, elle s'en foutait.

Elle ne voulait pas perdre la seule chose qui lui restait.

- Madara, je pars, murmura-t-elle en lui lançant un regard plein de remords. J-je te .. quitte et j'élèverai notre enfant seule s'il le faut.

Pris de court, Madara ne répondit pas tout de suite mais il ne rata pas le regard menaçant qu'Izuna envoya à sa femme.

- Et où penses-tu aller ? Demanda le cadet, en levant un sourcils. Tu n'as aucune relation.  
- Si, souffla-t-elle. Il y a un endroit où je peux aller.

En le voyant se lever, Kagami recula d'un pas et Aiji passa devant elle, menaçant, prêt à la protéger. Elle n'oubliait pas les menaces d'Izuna, et savait qu'il était capable de les mettre à exécution, mais si elle ne tentait pas sa chance, si elle ne faisait pas tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger son enfant, elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie.

- J-je suis désolée, chuchota la jeune femme en regardant Madara.  
- Tire toi.

Kagami jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à Izuna, sachant parfaitement ce qui allait suivre. Déjà, il avait glissé une main dans sa poche de kunais, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge mais quand elle partit en courant du bureau, Aiji sur les talons, directement vers les grandes portes du village, qu'il allait s'élancer vers elle, Madara l'arrêta en attrapant son bras.

Surpris, le cadet regarda alors son frère, et fut estomaqué de remarquer son air dépité. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Madara puisse montrer une émotion si violente, mais, sans un mot, il le prit dans ses bras, en se promettant de tuer la garce qui lui avait fait ça, frotta lentement son dos.

- Tu sais, Izuna, souffla Madara d'une voix brisée. Je .. veux cet enfant. Mais je ne peux pas …

Le jeune Uchiha soupira pour se calmer, parce que son frère venait de lui avouer sa plus grande faiblesse, à demi mots et ferma les yeux en espérant de tout son coeur que Kagami comprendrait, elle aussi.


	6. Perturbations et Pleurs : Chapitre 6

_Encore un anniversaire ! Ca n'arrête pas ! Je sais, Sene, ça n'est pas Gaara, ni la salade ni rien mais j'espère quand même que ce chapitre te plaira ! Et puis, tu auras un cadeau "indirect" avec la fic que je vais écrire pour Alviss, non ? :p_

_Bon anniversaire ! :D_

**Kisous** : Pas trop souvent non plus, sinon, je ne peux plus écrire mes autres fics :p

**Lala** : Ca ira mieux, promis !

**Xim** : Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour Tobirama ;)

**Kagome D** : Je ne sais pas encore, je pense pas ;) Sauter de ton lit ? Carrément !? :p Mais Tobi(rama) est un gentil garçon :o Elle ne fait pas semblant avec Madara mais elle est embrouillée !

**Angel** : Rolala, il te faut pas grand chose ! Pense aux dragons !

**Fuyuki417** : Ah, il va falloir continuer à lire pour savoir ! :D

* * *

Kagami avait d'abord pensé à partir sans se retourner mais, voyant qu'elle n'était pas suivie, elle passa d'abord chez elle. Ou plutôt, dans sa future ancienne maison pour se changer, y récupérer des vêtements pratiques ainsi qu'un peu de nourriture pour le voyage. Ume l'avait regardée d'un air étrange, en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer. La maitresse de clan avait semblé bizarre depuis quelques jours mais là, c'était bien pire. Et pendant qu'elle fourrait de la viande fumée dans son sac, ainsi que des gourdes d'eau, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Mal à l'aise, la jeune aide de maison avait tenté de l'arrêter, pour lui demander ce qui se passait mais à peine avait-elle pensé à le faire que Kagami fuyait déjà la maison, Aiji sur ses talons. Parce que, oui, ca ressemblait à une fuite et Ume n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire.

Tandis que Kagami courrait en direction de la sortie du village, elle était pointée du doigt. Elle voyait certaines personnes parler à voix basse, en cachant leur bouche, comme si le clan qu'elle aimait tant s'était transformé en une bande de commère avides de rumeurs. Mais tous pouvaient voir, sous sa cape de voyage et son haori, son ventre rondouillet.

Leur maitresse de clan était-elle enceinte ? Portait-elle l'héritier de leur chef de clan ? Des rumeurs couraient depuis plusieurs jours, certains disaient que Kagami était rayonnante, qu'elle n'avait jamais semblé aussi belle et plusieurs fois, elle avait été surprise à toucher son ventre d'un air maternel mais vu qu'aucune annonce officielle avait été faite, personne n'avait osé aller la féliciter. Mais à présent, la situation était plus claires. Soit elle avait pris du poids, mais c'était difficile à croire, soit elle était enceinte.

Alors pourquoi courrait-elle de cette façon ? Pourquoi fuyait-elle le village, un sac sur le dos et accompagnée de son animal de compagnie ? Et surtout, pourquoi Madara ne la suivait-elle pas, pour l'arrêter, pour lui faire entendre raison ?

Kagami passa les portes du village et continua à courir, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que sson corps ne l'arrête. Sa respiration était difficile, son coeur battait fort et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps qu'elle avait passé à courir mais, sachant que rester à découvert de cette façon n'était pas une bonne chose, elle sauta sur la branche la plus proche et souffla à Aiji de la mener vers Mito. Le loup avait apprécié la maitresse de clan Senju et reconnaissait son prénom à chaque fois que Kagami l'avait évoqué. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il saurait la retrouver.

Le voyage de la jeune femme dura trois jours durant lesquels Kagami ne fit presque pas de pause. Elle ralentissait, parfois, le temps de souffler un peu, reprendre un peu de force et manger, sans jamais lâcher Aiji du regard mais ça l'inquiétait de se savoir aussi vulnérable.

Et puis .. elle venait de fuir du seul endroit qu'elle considérait comme son foyer depuis des mois. L'endroit où elle s'était mariée, à contre coeur peut être, mais elle aimait tellement Madara. Tellement que ça la tuait de l'entendre lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils gardent cet enfant. Elle n'avait pas supporté son regard sur elle, sa façon de lui dire que oui, il allait l'obliger à s'en débarrasser, mais le doute planait quand même dans son esprit.

Elle le connaissait, elle le savait sanguin, violent, parfois. Alors … pourquoi n'était-il pas venu à sa poursuite pour l'obliger à aller voir ce docteur ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas dans son dos, sharingans activés et prêt à l'attraper ?

Mais son coeur ne faisait que le lui répéter. Madara ne voulait pas de cet enfant, alors, elle allait l'élever seule. Quitte à vivre à la rue, comme elle l'a fait avec sa soeur avant d'être attrapés par un marchand d'esclaves, quitte à haïr le père de son bébé toute sa vie, d'avoir voulu lui faire ça.

Et puis, tandis qu'elle sautait, de branche en branche, un plan commençait à se former dans son esprit. Elle ne connaissait rien aux enfants, ni aux grossesses mais .. Elle se dirigeait bien chez les Senju et encore les techniques médicales d'Hashirama et l'expérience de Mito, elle serait en sécurité. Ils sauraient quoi faire, pour l'aider, pour s'occuper d'elle et même si elle n'aimait pas s'imposer de cette façon, elle espérait que ses amis l'aideraient. Comme de vrais amis.

Et si après l'accouchement, elle devait changer de maison, elle retournerait simplement au Pays de la Pluie, vivre dans le château de son père, avec Keiko.

Finalement, elle arriva au village Senju tard le soir. Des gardes l'arrêtèrent violemment avant qu'elle ne s'approche de trop de l'enceinte du bastion, mais ils se calmèrent en la reconnaissant. Aucun d'eux ne posa de question, ne releva les yeux devant elle et ils la menèrent en silence dans le village endormi, jusqu'à une maison un peu à l'écart, qui s'avéra être le lieu d'administration du clan, en plus des archives. Des dizaines d'étagères s'élevaient autour de la pièce, croulant sous des tas de parchemins poussiéreux et Kagami se retrouva bientôt seule avec un des shinobis, qui la surveilla jusqu'à ce qu'Hashirama, alerté par les autres, ne débarque dans la pièce. En pyjama, et les cheveux attachés en un chignon bas.

- Kagami-chan, souffla-t-il en ajustant son haori sur ses épaules. Nous .. n'avons pas reçu de message de Madara, qu'est ce que ..

Le chef de clan s'interrompit en voyant les larmes perler au coin des yeux de la jeune femme et, d'un regard, il renvoya les shinobis avant de poser une main sur son épaule, s'abaisser pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.  
- J-je suis partie, articula la jeune femme en laissant couler ses larmes. M-Madara voulait .. Alors je suis partie.

Hashirama ne répondit pas. Il ne formula pas la pensée qui trottait dans son esprit, il ne lui avoua pas qu'il s'y attendait, par rapport aux informations que Tobirama avaient récoltées. Non, il ne voulait pas lui faire la morale alors qu'elle avait sûrement pris une des décisions les plus difficiles de sa vie. Il ne voulait pas que la culpabilité la ronge, alors qu'en elle grandissait une vie pure et innocente.

Il voulait la voir sourire à nouveau, parce qu'elle était une femme adorable et qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu être prise dans ce genre d'histoire. Alors, il l'attira contre lui, la serra dans ses bras pour la rassurer et frotta doucement son dos.

- Tu es dans un état horrible, murmura-t-il alors qu'elle faiblissait dans ses bras. Allons t'installer …

Mais déjà, Kagami avait perdu conscience. Le sentiment de sécurité qui avait accompagné l'étreinte d'Hashirama avait fait redescendre l'adrénaline et son corps exténué avait fait la seule chose possible dans un instant pareil. Lâcher prise.

Sans ressentir la moindre gêne, Hashirama souleva le corps inanimé de la jeune femme, pour sortir du bâtiment, Aiji ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle et l'entrainer en direction du seul endroit où il la saurait en sécurité pour la nuit. Après tout, malgré l'entente récente entre les Senju et les Uchiha, ils étaient toujours ennemis et il préférait expliquer la situation à son clan et les prévenir de la présence de la jeune femme tôt dans la matinée plutôt qu'ils se rendent compte que la maitresse du clan ennemi numéro un était là et sans surveillance.

C'est ainsi qu'il entra dans la maison de Tobirama, qui jusque là dormait profondément et Hashirama adresse un sourire désolé à son frère quand celui ci apparut, une lampe à huile à la main et l'air fatigué.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? Grogna-t-il en toisant la jeune femme évanouie.  
- C'est une longue histoire mais nous l'interrogerons demain, répondit Hashirama en espérant que ça suffirait à son frère.  
- Madara l'a foutue dehors ?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard, n'ayant pas besoin de parler pour échanger certaines informations et Hashirama finit par se racler la gorge, faisant ainsi réagir Tobirama. Celui ci vint attraper le coeur de la jeune femme, profitant inconsciemment de l'avoir contre lui pour la serrer dans ses bras, jeta un regard sombre au loup qui commençait à grogner à ses pieds.

- Donne lui du poisson ou quelque chose, indiqua Hashirama. Je rentre.

Là dessus, Hashirama sortit de la maison et Tobirama soupira en se disant que c'était bien un cadeau empoisonné qu'il avait dans les bras. Mais qu'il l'acceptait quand même.

Sans un mot, il passa dans la partie nuit de sa maison, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre supplémentaire dans laquelle personne n'avait jamais dormi et installa, à l'aide d'un clone, un futon pour Kagami avant de l'y allonger et de la couvrir. La jeune femme était toujours inconsciente, mais elle respirait. La pâleur de sa peau contrastait avec ses cheveux rougeoyants et ça le dérangeait de la voir dans un état de faiblesse aussi important.

Le coeur lourd, il caressa un instant ses joues, essayant de réchauffer sa peau fraiche avant de tâter son ventre du bout des doigts et même s'il n'avait pas de connaissances médicales, il savait, au fond de lui, que le bébé n'avait pas eu de problème provenant du voyage qu'il venait de faire. C'était l'enfant de Madara, malgré tout et il était sûrement aussi fort que son père. Et en se concentrant, Tobirama pouvait sentir le chakra du foetus. Ce simple détail mettait déjà l'enfant à naitre au dessus de tous les autres.

Ce qui le dérangeait le plus était bien d'avoir eu raison. Il ne connaissait pas le contexte de ce qui s'était passé entre eux mais il devinait que Madara avait sûrement rejeté l'enfant, d'une manière ou d'une autre. En tant que shinobi, il comprenait cette décision. Lui non plus ne voudrait pas d'enfant avant d'être certain que personne essayerait de lui faire du mal et il s'était toujours assuré que ses partenaires d'un soir prennent bien un contraceptif. Mais quand il posait le regard sur Kagami, sur son ventre rond et sur son apparente fragilité, il ne comprenait pas comment Madara avait pu la rejeter. Lui aurait accepté les choses comme elles étaient, même si ça n'était pas ce qu'il aurait voulu et il espérait bien le faire comprendre à la jeune femme.

Mais là, il savait qu'elle allait passer un temps considérable à dormir et il ne voulait pas la déranger. L'apprivoiser allait être délicat, il savait qu'elle lui en voudrait, d'une façon ou d'une autre alors il ne pouvait que rester à l'écart, pour l'instant, et faire en sorte qu'elle ne le considèrent plus comme un ennemi. Il avait pensé que ça serait déjà le cas, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé ensemble, mais il avait été loin de s'imaginer que Kagami puisse être aussi têtue.

Soupirant longuement, Tobirama regarda alors le loup, qui s'était couché près de sa maitresse et l'observait avec attention et lui murmura de le suivre mais voyant que l'animal ne voulait pas bouger, il fut obligé de l'attraper par son collier, en évitant les coups de dent qu'il tentait de lui mettre et de l'emmener de force dans la cuisine où il chercha un instant avant de lui donner, dans une bassine en bois, les restes de ses derniers repas ainsi qu'un morceau de viande qu'il avait prévu de donner au cochon.

Le loup mangea, à sa faim, sans jamais le lâcher du regard avant de retourner après de sa maitresse, de s'allonger contre elle et Kagami, dans son sommeil, fourra le nez dans sa fourrure mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

Tobirama la regarda encore un moment, en se demandant si Madara n'allait pas débarquer, comme la dernière fois avant de soupirer longuement et sortir de la chambre. Il devait dormir, lui aussi, la situation lui pesait déjà, alors il retourna dans sa chambre, prit place dans son futon en regardant le simple mur de bois qui le séparait de Kagami et soupira.

Il allait devoir lui faire se rendre compte qu'il avait eu raison, tout en restant subtil, et ça n'était pas gagné.

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle s'éveillait doucement, Kagami sentait une douce odeur de bacon l'entourée, accompagnée d'oeufs brouillés et de thé à la menthe, celui qu'elle préférait. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être réveillée de cette façon, les odeurs n'étaient pas aussi vives dans la maison de Madara mais elle ne trouvait pas cela très dérangeant en soit.

Mais tandis qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, la jeune femme, son loup dans ses bras, se demandait où elle pouvait être. Hashirama l'avait-elle installée chez lui ? Avait-il demandé à quelqu'un de l'héberger ? Ou était-elle dans une maison neutre, comme les Uchiha avaient installée Mito durant sa présence au village ? Qui était alors la personne qui semblait cuisiner pour elle ? Elle savait que, pour savoir, il allait falloir qu'elle se lève et aille s'informer d'elle même mais pour le moment, elle n'en avait pas le courage. Elle préférait rester au chaud, sous sa couverture, sourire à son loup qui remuait la queue avec bonheur de la sentir moins faible que la veille.

Et puis, elle ne voulait pas affronter la réalité tout de suite. Elle n'avait plus de clan, son mariage .. Son deuxième mariage prenait l'eau et allait droit au naufrage, mais elle était enceinte de ce mari un peu spécial qu'elle s'était déniché seulement pour protéger sa soeur. Et en pensant ça, elle n'était même pas certaine de l'avoir un jour aimé, Madara.

À cette unique pensée, Kagami se redressa dans son futon et soupira longuement. Si, elle l'aimait. Elle était amoureuse de lui, il avait tout fait pour la faire tomber dans ses bras. Par égo, au début, parce qu'il n'aurait pas supporté qu'elle lui résiste alors qu'il était déjà sous son charme, puis c'était devenu plus profond. Et elle l'aimait tellement, que penser qu'elle ne le verrait peut être jamais plus comme un amant, un ami et un confident la tuait. Mais elle portait son enfant, elle l'élèverait, l'aimerait, et c'était comme si une partie de lui était avec elle, malgré tout.

Quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux mais Kagami les ravala avec fierté avant de souffler un bon coup et se lever. Ses vêtements étaient sales, mais au moins, on ne l'avait pas déshabillée, ce qui lui convenait mais elle n'aurait pas dit non à un bon bain. Mais pensant y aller après son petit déjeuner, la jeune femme se leva, s'étira longuement avant de sortir de la chambre, en gardant Aiji près d'elle et, en regardant autour d'elle avec curiosité, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine d'où des odeurs de plus en plus délicieuses s'élevaient.

Quand elle y toqua, la jeune femme entendit une porte se fermer et celle devant elle s'ouvrit sur Mito, une spatule à la main et son sourire caractéristique sur les lèvres.

- Kaga ! S'exclama-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. Si tu avais vu le bond que j'ai fait quand Hashirama m'a dit que tu étais là !

Mal à l'aise, Kagami profita de l'étreinte un court instant avant de laisser son amie l'entrainer dans la cuisine et alors que la plus jeune voulait aider, Mito lui tapa sur les doigts avec sa spatule et se mit à chercher dans les bocaux présents sur une étagère dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de sucre pour le thé, ce qui ne manqua pas d'intriguer Kagami.

- Tu es perdue ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.  
- Ah, oui, sourit Mito en lui jetant un regard. On est chez … un des généraux, qui s'est chargé de ta protection. Mais tu vas occuper une autre maison après .. Enfin, Hashi te parlera de ça mieux que moi.

Kagami acquiesça, en baissant les yeux et quand Mito lui servit une assiette pleine de bonnes choses, elle se contenta de manger sans parler. La situation était bien trop gênante déjà, et elle ne voulait pas provoquer de malaise supplémentaire.

Mais quand son assiette fut vide, que son estomac fut plein, Mito la prit dans ses bras d'un air rassuré et murmura :

- Allez, Kaga, je dois t'emmener voir Hashirama.

La jeune Uchiha .. vu que c'était toujours son nom, acquiesça et ensemble, elles sortirent de la maison. Et même si Aiji ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle, Kagami ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Fréquenter les Senju alors qu'ils étaient au village Uchiha, sous la surveillance des sharingans était une chose, se balader dans le village Senju sans garantie qu'elle ne sera pas attaquée en était une autre. Mais au fond d'elle, Kagami savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu atteindre le château au Pays de la Pluie sans se faire attraper. Les shinobis étaient bien trop malins pour ça et elle n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre, à part Aiji. Dans sa fuite, elle n'avait même pas pris d'arme.

Mito la mena, d'un pas assuré et d'un air solennel jusqu'à l'endroit où Hashirama l'avait accueillie, la veille et Kagami garda la tête basse durant tout le trajet. Elle ne voulait pas insulter les personnes qui allaient sûrement l'accueillir pendant un temps indéfini et même si, pour eux, elle était toujours la femme de Madara, les choses n'étaient pas si simple, dans son esprit.

Hashirama était présent dans le bureau, en train de signer un parchemin mais Kagami ne le regarda pas en premier. Non, son regard fut d'abord attiré par la chevelure grise de l'homme qui se tenait non loin, les bras croisés sur son torse. C'était la première fois que Kagami le voyait sans son happuri. Elle avait d'ailleurs trouvé ça étrange qu'il le garde, tout le temps qu'il était au village Uchiha mais c'était une partie d'armure, après tout et il ne faisait que se protéger.

Son visage semblait alors moins carré, moins fermé et Kagami se rendait compte à quel point il était à ses gouts mais elle se détourna rapidement en essayant de ne pas y penser. Elle n'était pas là pour faire ami-ami avec lui, surtout après ce qu'il lui avait fait et elle n'était pas prête à lui reparler.

Mais Kagami ignorait que c'était chez lui qu'elle avait dormi, durant la nuit, qu'il l'avait accueillie sans condition et qu'il avait même pris soin d'Aiji en le nourrissant.

Quand son parchemin fut scellé à la cire, Hashirama se leva, contourna son bureau pour s'approcher de Kagami et posa une main douce sur son épaule en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il doucement.  
- Ca va, murmura-t-elle sans oser le regard. M-Merci de …  
- Aucun soucis. Est-ce que .. tu peux me raconter ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Pourquoi ? Questionna-t-elle, méfiante.  
- Ne sois pas sur la défensive, Kagami-chan, sourit-il sincèrement. Tu es là en tant qu'amie et nous t'hébergeront avec plaisir. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir si .. Madara va nous attaquer ou non. Pour protéger mes hommes.

Le coeur lourd et une boule dans l'estomac, Kagami acquiesça lentement d'un mouvement de la tête et, les larmes aux yeux, elle lui répondit enfin :

- Madara ne fera rien. Il ne m'a pas suivie, je suis juste partie.  
- Quand tu dis « partie » .. ?  
- Il .. ne voulait pas du bébé, alors j'ai fait .. ce que j'avais à faire.

Le coeur sur la main, Hashirama se pinça les lèvres sans pouvoir s'empêcher de se dire à quel Madara pouvait être stupide mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, et assurer à la jeune femme qu'elle avait sa place ici, un léger « humph » s'éleva derrière elle et, choquée, elle observa Tobirama.

À nouveau, il portait ce regard qui disait clairement qu'elle n'avait qu'à l'écouter, qu'il avait parfaitement deviné ce qui se passerait et qu'il avait raison. Mais le « Je te l'avais bien dit » qu'il allait d'ailleurs grogner resta bloqué dans sa gorge quand il s'aperçut à quel point Kagami était mal. Des larmes glissaient sur ses joues, elle tremblait de tout son corps et elle était terrorisée. Non, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal mais ça aurait été tellement plus simple pour elle si elle l'avait écouté. Non ?

Il allait s'excuser, sincèrement, d'être comme ça mais au moment où il ouvrait les lèvres, Hashirama intervint.

- Tobirama, grogna-t-il, menaçant.

Surpris, le cadet Senju dévisagea son frère et perdit le contrôle. Si même son frère ne lui faisait pas confiance, autant que ce soit pour de bonnes raisons.

- Je t'avais prévenue, Kagami, grogna-t-il en secouant la tête. Madara n'est qu'un enfoiré, il l'a toujours été et il ne changera pas pour toi. Et maintenant, tu viens nous demander asile parce que ton soit disant mari t'a foutu dehors …  
- Tobi, s'exclama Hashirama, choqué que son frère puisse dire quelque chose d'aussi méchant dans de telles conditions. Sors de ce bureau et ne reviens que quand tu seras calmé.

Embêté que son ainé le traite comme un gamin, mais ne voulant pas faire plus de mal à Kagami, Tobirama s'exécuta lentement, en prenant soin de ne jamais la quitter du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la pièce et qu'Hashirama soupire de lassitude en frottant l'épaule de Kagami pour la rassurer.

- N'écoute pas cet imbécile, murmura-t-il. Tu resteras ici autant de temps que tu le voudras. Tu garderas ton bébé, tu l'élèveras, tout ce que tu veux. Je m'assurerai que tout se passe bien. Tu n'as qu'à le dire et je te fournirai ce dont tu as besoin.

À cet instant, Kagami pensa à beaucoup de choses. Elle voulait Madara, tellement il lui manquait, elle voulait l'entendre dire qu'il avait eu tord, qu'il l'aimait, qu'il voulait de cet enfant. Izuna s'excuserait, par rapport à ses menaces, et elle retournerait dans ce village qu'elle avait élu comme sien depuis leur retour du Pays de la Pluie.

Mais la vie n'était pas aussi juste. Et elle savait que si Madara entendait parler de son attirance pour Tobirama, ça en serait terminé des Senju et même d'elle. Il ne la pardonnerait jamais pour ça. Il y avait déjà peu de chance qu'il accepte de la rencontrer, même après l'accouchement. Madara était un homme plein d'égo, elle le savait et elle avait fait une grosse erreur en partant, mais ça avait été le genre d'erreur qu'elle ne regretterait pas. Pas si ça avait sauvé la vie de leur enfant.

Peut être était-elle trop jeune, comme il l'avait répété, peut être était-ce pour cela qu'elle pleurait misérablement et qu'elle avait envie qu'Hashirama la prenne dans ses bras, ou peut être était-ce un effet de sa grossesse. Mais toutes ces pensées ne faisait que la faire se sentir un peu plus mal et elle voulait seulement arrêter de penser. Stopper ses émotions, les repousser au moins pendant quelques minutes et ne pas repenser à tout ça avant longtemps.

Mais, alors que la jeune femme ne pensait pas qu'il le ferait, Hashirama prit Kagami dans ses bras pour la rassurer, en tentant de rester le plus formel possible, même si c'était délicat, dans une position pareille. Il voulait qu'elle se sente soutenue, qu'elle n'ait pas l'impression d'être abandonnée et en sentant les mains de la jeune femme agripper son haut, il comprit que l'effet escompté était appliqué.

Peut être l'avait-il faite torturée, et il savait que c'était une des pires erreurs de sa vie, mais Hashirama estimait beaucoup la jeune femme et la respectait. Elle devait être forte pour avoir supporté Madara, ses différents changements de vie, et pour avoir quitté l'homme qu'elle aimait afin de protéger son enfant. Surtout quand l'homme en question s'appelait Madara. Il comprenait qu'elle puisse craquer, ses hormones étaient sûrement déchainées en cet instant mais il savait qu'au moins ici, elle aurait le soutient dont elle avait besoin. Entre Mito, qui l'aimait beaucoup, Tobirama .. qui l'aimait beaucoup mais à sa façon et lui .. Elle ne manquerait de rien.

D'une main douce, et ignorant le chakra qu'il sentait à la porte de son bureau, Hashirama passa une main douce dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, lui murmura que tout irait bien et attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme pour s'écarter d'elle et lui adresser un léger sourire.

- Allez, Kagami-chan, s'exclama-t-il en retrouvant son air joueur. J'ai annoncé ton arrivée aux Senju, ce matin, et je t'ai fait préparer la maison des invités. Juste à côté de la mienne, ajouta-t-il fièrement.  
- M-Merci, murmura-t-elle en s'inclinant.  
- Pas de soucis. Et Mito va prendre le relais, j'ai pensé que tu préférerais peut être faire face à une femme pour le reste.  
- E-est ce que je pourrais .. te confier une lettre pour Madara ?  
- Bien sûr, affirma-t-il, ses yeux brillant d'émotion. Tout ce que tu veux.

Reconnaissante, Kagami acquiesça et Hashirama l'entraina en dehors de la pièce où Mito attendait sagement, en compagnie de plusieurs hommes mais ceux ci se contentèrent de s'incliner devant elles tandis qu'Hashirama donnait le sac de Kagami, qu'il avait laissé dans le bureau, à sa femme en lui jetant un regard lui indiquant que la plus jeune avait besoin de calme. Kagami ne comprenait pas ce genre de regard mais tous deux avaient un avantage sur elle. Ils étaient shinobis.

Sans un mot, mais débordant de charisme, Mito entraina ensuite Kagami en direction de la maison des invités, lui indiqua celle qu'elle partageait à présent avec Hashirama et fit entrer Kagami avant elle avant de refermer la porte sur elles.

- Ah, Kaga, souffla-t-elle. Tu dois avoir besoin de prendre un bain, non ? La salle de bain est au fond à gauche.

La maison n'était pas grande, Kagami ne pouvait le nier. La pièce principale laissait assez de place pour que plusieurs personnes s'y trouvent, la cuisine était petite mais bien équipée et deux portes ornaient le mur du fond. Une chambre et une salle de bain, à gauche, donc.

Aiji trouva rapidement sa place en s'installant près du poêle qui chauffait toute l'habitation et Mito posa le sac de son amie sur la table avant de se racler la gorge.

- Je vais te laisser te débarbouiller un peu, sourit-elle.  
- Est-ce que tu pourras me rapporter du papier et une plume, en revenant ?  
- Bien sûr.

Kagami arriva à forcer un sourire à cet instant et Mito s'assura que son amie n'allait pas s'effondrer sur le tas avant de sortir de la maison, soulagée. Au moins, et malgré ses yeux rouges, Kagami ne pleurait plus.

Celle ci alla, son sac à la main et accompagnée d'Aiji, dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla lentement. Du coin de l'oeil, elle aperçut son reflet dans un miroir et s'en approcha pour observer son ventre. Peu lui importait ce qui allait se passer, avec les Senju, les Uchiha, ou n'importe quel autre clan. Elle élèverait son enfant pour qu'il soit aussi fier que son père, aussi fort et surtout, elle ne lui cacherait jamais la vérité. Peut être ne lui dirait-elle pas qu'ils s'étaient séparés à cause de lui, mais elle trouverait une excuse, lui dirait que ça ne fonctionnait pas entre eux, et qu'elle avait simplement dû s'éloigner.

En y pensant, elle espérait que ça puisse être un garçon. Qu'il ressemble à Madara. Elle s'occuperait de lui avec plaisir, regrettant sûrement un peu ces moments intimes qu'elle avait partagé avec le chef Uchiha, elle trouverait un moyen de l'entrainer, qu'il devienne un shinobi. Mais il n'irait pas à la guerre, il ne tuerait pas, il ne perdrait pas son innocence. Il resterait un enfant, et personne ne lui volerait son âge tendre.

Puis, en frottant sa peau, Kagami ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Madara n'aurait jamais accepté ça. Madara était un homme de guerre, il avait lui même dit que c'était ce qu'il faisait, qu'il ne savait rien faire d'autre. Il avait dit que si la paix se mettait en place, il s'occuperait de ses enfants. Avait-il menti ? Ou avait-il pensé qu'il aurait encore des années avant que ça soit le cas ?

Quand elle se plongea dans son bain, Kagami soupira en caressant son ventre. Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans, et elle allait devenir mère dans quelques mois. Elle était terrifiée à cette idée, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment elle allait faire pour élever cet enfant, ne savait même pas changer une couche et encore moins tenir un enfant dans ses bras plus de quelques minutes. Mais après tout, elle n'était pas la première.

Kagami préféra ne pas rester trop longtemps dans son bain, elle ne s'y sentait pas totalement à l'aise, alors elle s'habilla rapidement du seul kimono qu'elle avait ramené et, en retournant dans la pièce principale, elle trouva de l'encre, un pinceau ainsi que du papier que Mito avait fait ramener pour elle. Et, les lèvres pincées et le coeur lourd, elle se mit à écrire.

Au village Uchiha, les choses devaient incontrôlables. Madara n'arrêtait pas de recevoir des demandes provenant de ses hommes, qui voulaient savoir où était leur maitresse de clan, et il avait fini par leur annoncer qu'elle avait demandé à se rendre au château de sa soeur, au Pays de la Pluie. Une grande partie des shinobis avaient pris la nouvelle avec une certaine méfiance mais d'autres savaient que ça n'était pas le cas. Ceux qui avaient vu Kagami s'enfuir du village savaient qu'il y avait plus que ça. Pourtant, ils ne dirent rien, à ce propos, leur confiance pour leur chef de clan les en empêchant.

Cependant, Madara n'était pas tranquille. À présent qu'il s'était calmé, qu'il avait exprimé ses remords en toute franchise à son frère, il ne supportait plus l'idée de savoir sa femme à l'extérieur du village, sans sécurité. Il ne savait pas si elle s'était faite attraper par des shinobis, si elle avait réussi à atteindre son objectif ou non. Peut être était-elle au milieu des bois, en train d'agoniser ? Avait-elle chuté, s'était-elle brisé une jambe et était-elle incapable de bouger ? Aiji serait sûrement venu le chercher, si ça avait été le cas. À part si quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'avait tué.

Toutes ces pensées se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Madara et il ne le supportait plus. Il allait falloir qu'il s'assure de l'état de la femme qu'il aimait, afin d'enfin pouvoir fermer l'oeil.

Ainsi, quand il vit Izuna revenir dans le bureau, deux parchemins à la main, il pensa que la nouvelle était là, devant lui. Bonne ou mauvaise, il allait enfin être fixé. Mais quand il vit qu'Izuna ne lui donnait qu'un parchemin sur les deux, ses sourcils se froncèrent et il allait grogner à son frère ce que ça voulait dire quand celui ci lui montra le nom inscrit près du sceau qui fermait le parchemin. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de sa femme, mais aussi les symboles du prénom de son frère et se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire …

Mais, trop pressé d'avoir lui même des nouvelles, Madara ouvrit son propre parchemin en laissant son dos appuyer contre le dossier de son fauteuil et entama sa lecture.

_Cher Madara,_

_ Je suis désolée.  
__Je t'aime.  
__Comprends moi.  
__Au début, je pensais m'arrêter là, parce que je ne trouvais rien d'autre à dire mais je suppose que je te dois des explications._

_Je suis désolée d'être partie de cette façon, de m'être comportée comme une enfant et de ne pas avoir sut te faire face comme j'aurais dû le faire. Mais j'avais peur, pour ma vie, pour celle du bébé qui grandit en moi et je n'ai trouvé rien d'autre à faire pour me protéger._

_ Je t'aime, de tout mon coeur, et j'espère que tu en es conscient. Quoique tu décides pour la suite, je te considérerais toujours comme mon mari. Tu m'as beaucoup pris, je l'ai longtemps pensé, surtout au début de notre relation. Tu m'as pris mon premier baiser, ma première fois, tu as failli prendre ma vie et je t'ai pardonné pour ça. Je sais que tu n'avais pas besoin de mon pardon, que tu vivais jusqu'ici très bien avec tout ça, parce que tu es un shinobi, et que tu es fort mais je voulais que tu le saches. Mais tu m'as aussi beaucoup donné. Un toit, un rang bien plus intéressant que mon ancienne destinée, beaucoup d'amour, d'espoir, de rêves et un enfant à naitre._

_ Et c'est sur ce dernier point que j'aimerais que tu me comprennes. Je comprends que tu trouves que c'est peut être trop tôt pour nous, que je suis trop jeune, que tu as d'autres choses à penser. Je sais que la vie d'un shinobi est difficile et je sais que tu peux mourir à tout moment. Et je n'oublie pas ce qui m'est arrivé seulement parce que j'étais ta femme, la maitresse de clan des Uchiha. Je sais que ça pourrait aussi arriver à notre enfant. _

_ Mais pour moi, il est déjà trop tard. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça, je peux juste te dire qu'à chaque fois que je touche mon ventre, que je le regarde, je me sens entière, alors qu'en ton absence, j'ai simplement l'impression d'être une ombre. J'ai envie de le garder parce que je sais qu'il sera heureux, que tu feras ce qu'i faire pour ça, parce que tu l'aimeras sûrement autant que moi, si tu l'acceptes._

_ Et puis, Madara, je me sens tellement seule. Je sais que ça n'est pas une bonne raison, qu'un bébé n'est pas là pour m'occuper mais … ma soeur vit à des kilomètres, ma seule amie fait partie d'un clan ennemi, que me reste-t-il ? Dois-je subir cette solitude ?_

_ Tu n'as pas à répondre à tout ça, je ne te le demande pas. Mais si tu ressens le besoin de me parler, de m'écrire, tu peux le faire, je te répondrais toujours. Je t'aime Madara._

_ Comme tu t'en doutes sûrement, je suis actuellement chez les Senju, Hashirama m'a installée dans leur maison d'invités, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Il a aussi proposé de suivre ma grossesse et je lui fais confiance._

_ Je ne te demande rien._

_ Kagami Uchiha._

À la fin de sa lecture, Madara reposa lentement le parchemin sur son bureau, en se disant qu'au moins, Kagami était vivante et en sécurité. Après l'avoir vue avec Hashirame et Mito, il savait qu'elle ne risquait rien et il espérait qu'elle ne manquerait de rien.

Mais il était touché par ce qu'elle avait pu écrire. Elle avait compris ce qui le dérangeait, pourquoi il était aussi réticent à l'idée d'avoir un enfant pendant une période pareille mais que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Il était seulement rassuré qu'elle soit bien entourée.

Sans un mot, il leva alors les yeux vers Izuna, qui avait le regard rivé sur le parchemin entre ses mains mais celui ci ne comportait que quelques mots.

_Si tu m'aimes autant que tu me l'as dit, ne lui dis rien. Je t'en supplie._

Izuna trouva ce manque d'argumentation ridicule. Lui qui avait déjà prévu de tout avouer à Madara, lui dire qu'il avait surpris les regards que s'échangeaient parfois Kagami et Tobirama, qu'il les avait vus, bouche contre bouche, et même si Kagami avait repoussé le Senju, il savait que ça ferait entrer Madara dans une rage folle.

Mais quand il croisa le regard de son frère, qu'il remarqua son expression rassurée, malgré la lueur incertaine au fond de ses yeux ébènes, Izuna comprit qu'il n'avait aucun droit de parler de ça. Que la colère l'avait poussé à menacer Kagami. Et la jeune femme n'avait pas fui pour rejoindre un prétendu amant, mais pour protéger son enfant.

Pensant que ce qu'il avait entre les doigts pouvait instaurer le doute dans l'esprit de Madara, s'il tombait dessus, Izuna le brûla d'un katon léger avant d'adresser un sourire à son frère. Celui ci y répondit d'un coup d'oeil méfiant mais se laissa soupirer.

Au moins, Kagami était en sécurité. Et leur enfant aussi.


	7. Perturbations et Pleurs : Chapitre 7

Je sais, ça fait longtemps, mais ces derniers mois ont été très chargés ! :D

**Kisous** : On ne dresse pas une femme ;)

**Lala** : Mais si, Tobirama est cool :D

**Kagome D** : Merci :D Les menaces ne vont pas à Izuna ? Vraiment ? Il y a de quoi être anxieuse, en tous cas ^^

**Fuyuki417** : Tu peux ! :D Et Tobirama .. Bref :D

**Angel** : Meuh t'inquiète ! Tu me connais ^^ J'adore les bad endings ;) Et je pense que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier ;)

**Sonnyus** : Tu verras, ça ira mieux ! :)

* * *

À l'abri d'un chêne centenaire, alors que les alentours étaient seulement éclairés par la lueur de la lune, un couple se retrouvait. Comme de vieux amants, ils savaient aller droit au but. Pas de chichi, pas de paroles échangées, seulement des gestes précis, des baisers, des soupirs.

L'homme portait sa maitresse contre le tronc, la pénétrait avec un peu plus d'envie à chaque mouvement. C'était comme une libération, pour lui, comme si la vie devenait tellement plus simple, que les contraintes n'existaient plus et depuis quand attendait-il ce moment ? Trop longtemps, à présent.

Et sa peau brûlait, comme si elle s'embrasait sous le soleil de minuit, comme si le contact seul avec la peau de cette femme suffisait à le faire chavirer. Il détestait ce sentiment autant qu'il le chérissait, et il le recherchait, encore et encore.

Un grognement retentit dans la nuit et il comprit qu'un point de non retour venait d'être dépassé. Il la serrait contre lui, murmurait enfin son prénom et ouvrit les paupières.

Mais le rêve prit fin, et Tobirama se redressa dans son futon, honteux. Ses draps portaient les traces de son rêve, imprégnés de sueur, de sa semence et même déchiré à certains endroits. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de rêve. Au contraire, depuis son arrivée, toutes les nuits devenaient le théâtre de son désir pour elle.

Ou plutôt, ces rêves avaient été beaucoup plus tranquilles, au début. Il la voyant lui sourire, la serrait dans ses bras, la complimentait, de temps en temps, parce qu'elle le méritait. Puis, la légèreté avait laissé place au désir, violent, animal et il se contrôlait à peine quand il la voyait. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas encore fait comprendre que leur relation n'était pas ce qui lui convenait ? Son frère le lui avait interdit.

En effet, une nuit alors qu'une urgence venait d'être annoncée, Hashirama Senju avait pénétré dans la chambre de son frère pour le réveiller, parce qu'il avait besoin de lui et il avait trouvé Tobirama en train de soupirer, le corps couvert de sueur, une main glissée dans ses pantalons, et un nom aux lèvres.

Cependant, Hashirama n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait pas voulu déranger son frère dans un instant pareil et avait préféré attendre un moment plus opportun pour ça. La conversation fut difficile, Tobirama niant en bloc ce que son ainé avait pourtant vu de ses propres yeux, jusqu'à ce que le cadet cède, qu'il finisse par avouer que son faible pour la maitresse du clan le plus puissant du pays était la cible de ses désirs. Et de son amour.

Oh, il l'aimait. Autant qu'un homme pouvait aimer une femme mais comment lui dire ? Elle refusait de lui adresser la parole, de le regarder, même. Les conversations forcées qu'ils avaient, parfois, étaient désagréables. Pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon, Tobirama continuait de la piquer à vif, sur des sujets sensibles, en lui rappelant par exemple que Madara n'avait jamais répondu à sa lettre. Et Kagami y répondait toujours de la même façon. Elle lui lançait un de ces regards empoisonnés et l'ignorait.

Les mains dans ses cheveux, Tobirama contemplait à présent le plafond. Ça ne pouvait plus durer. Il ne pouvait plus subir ce traitement, qu'elle lui infligeait, et que son corps et son esprit ne faisaient qu'amplifier plus longtemps. Il voulait une réponse concrète et il allait la lui demander. Aujourd'hui. Et il ne ferait pas demi tour.

Pas cette fois.

Un sourire léger prenait possession de ses lèvres, à ces pensées et Tobirama cherchait la meilleure façon d'aborder Kagami. S'il débarquait chez elle sans crier gare, pour lui faire une déclaration enflammée, il allait certainement se prendre une veste et il préférait d'abord tâter le terrain. Mais il était décidé, et Kagami, dans sa chambre, ne se doutait de rien.

Cela faisait à présent plusieurs mois que la jeune femme avait élu demeure dans le village du clan Senju. Et d'après Hashirama, l'accouchement était tout proche. Son ventre, aussi gros qu'une pastèque, gênait chacun de ses mouvements et elle avait hâte que ça se termine. Parce qu'en plus d'être physiquement exténuée, l'attitude de Tobirama à son encontre l'usait psychologiquement.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas la laisser en paix ?

Que lui avait-elle fait pour mériter un traitement de ce genre ? Dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, il lui rappelait que Madara l'avait abandonnée, qu'il n'avait donné aucune nouvelle, pas même un espion avait été repérer, ce qui aurait indiqué qu'il s'inquiétait peut être pour elle. Non, le calme plat et elle se demandait si Izuna n'avait pas révélé son petit secret à l'ainé Uchiha.

Après un soupir, Kagami prit appui sur ses mains pour se redresser, pour repousser le sommeil et elle bailla, longuement, avant de sourire en voyant Aiji lui dire bonjour d'un petit jappement alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle en remuant la queue. Le loup veillait sur elle, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit et il était devenir un garde parfait. Personne qu'il ne connaissait pas ne pouvait approcher Kagami, à part si elle lui donnait le feu vert.

Puis, comme à son habitude, elle se leva, alla se préparer un bon petit déjeuner, une main toujours en contact avec son ventre. Elle se demandait, comme tous les jours, si c'était un garçon ou une petite fille, si elle allait bientôt accoucher, si Madara allait venir rencontrer son enfant, au moins une fois.

À cette pensée, la jeune femme soupira longuement, en caressant son ventre rond et elle ferma les yeux. Tout ça lui faisait terriblement mal au coeur.

Il lui fallut cependant plusieurs minutes pour se reprendre, puis Kagami sortit de la petite maison qui lui avait été prêtée jusque là, pour rejoindre les terrains d'entrainement, où elle avait passé énormément de temps depuis son arrivée au village. Non pas pour encourager les élèves, ni pour se changer les idées mais bien pour pratiquer.

Parce que même si son ventre ralentissait à présent tous ses mouvements, si ses pieds étaient enflés et douloureux et qu'elle devait éviter de faire des mouvements trop brusques, Kagami avait demandé à Hashirama de l'entrainer, et même s'il ne le faisait pas personnellement, qu'il devait avant tout s'occuper de son clan, il avait ordonné à Toka Senju, une jeune femme stricte mais compréhensive, de se charger de ça. Et même si elle n'était pas une shinobi, Kagami appréciait, tous les jours, de se défouler, de penser à autre chose qu'à sa situation.

Mais aujourd'hui, Toka n'était pas là et c'était surprenant, venant de la commandante Senju. Celle ci détestait les retards, et les excuses bidons à ses yeux. Mais à sa place habituelle se trouvait Tobirama, dans une tenue relaxée. Il la toisait comme à son habitude, lui rappelant sans cesse qu'elle n'était rien à ses yeux, à peine un moustique qu'il comptait bien écraser et Kagami ne résista pas longtemps avant de soupirer et se détourner, avec l'intention d'aller demander des explications à Hashirama.

- Je peux savoir où tu vas comme ça, Uchiha ?

Sa voix la rappela à l'ordre et Kagami se figea. C'était un nom qu'il ne prononçait pas souvent. Il le crachait, de temps en temps, quand il avait besoin d'un coupable, qu'il grognait en grimaçant, comme si le simple fait de le dire l'empoisonnait mais cette fois, son ton était amusé, presque joueur et intriguée, Kagami ne se retint pas plus d'une seconde avant de regarder par dessus son épaules.

Les pupilles ambrées de Tobirama la scrutaient avec attention. Son masque était tombé et il ne ressemblait plus à la personne qu'elle connaissait depuis tout ce temps. Même s'il gardait les bras croisés sur son torse, sa position était relaxée et sans son habituel happuri, il semblait humain, ce que Kagami avait toujours nié.

Un homme aussi mauvais ne pouvait pas être humain.

Mais Tobirama lui fit signe de s'approcher, et quand Kagami fut à quelques pas de lui, l'air toujours abrutie par ce changement de personnalité, Tobirama jeta un léger regard à son ventre, visible sous le tissu tendu de son tee shirt et secoua la tête :

- Et tu arrives encore à t'entrainer avec tant de poids inutile ?  
- Ne parle pas de mon fils de cette façon.  
- Ah .. ? Tu connais le sexe, déjà ?

Agacée, la jeune femme lança un regard sombre à son vis-à-vis, décidée une fois pour tout de lui montrer de quoi elle était capable mais Tobirama eut un sourire en coin, amusé mais pas moqueur.

- Madara serait heureux que tu lui donnes un fils.

Prise de court par la remarque, Kagami baissa un instant les yeux avant de se laisser aller à un sourire.

- Suis moi.

À ces mots, et sans un regard supplémentaire, Tobirama prit la direction du village, s'éloignant ainsi des terrains d'entrainement et la jeune femme hésita un long moment avant de le suivre, en se disant qu'au pire, elle avait un moyen infaillible de se défendre, enseigné avec soin par Toka.

Mais, en restant sur ses gardes, elle se décida tout de même de le suivre et se retrouva bientôt à sa hauteur, Aiji sur ses talons et un regard intrigué posé sur le Senju. Cependant, celui ci n'ouvrit aucunement la bouche, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans l'auberge principale du village.

Chose étonnante, que Kagami avait rapidement apprise, les commerces n'étaient pas rares dans le village et même si les tarifs étaient très bas, de l'argent circulait dans le clan. Mais elle s'y était fait.

Pourtant, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver dans un des salons privés de l'auberge, accompagnée uniquement par Tobirama Senju, en milieu de journée. Encore moins qu'il lui serve un saké tiède, pêcher mignon qu'elle avait développé depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Après tout, Hashirama avait indiqué qu'un peu d'alcool, à titre exceptionnel, ne pouvait pas nuire à la santé de son enfant et ça lui permettait parfois d'oublier certaines choses. Comme le fait que le père de son enfant ne l'ait jamais contactée.

Sans attendre que son hôte ne prenne la parole, la jeune femme leva son verre à ses lèvres, les paupières closes alors que l'alcool venait déjà apaiser son esprit et elle en avala une légère gorgée, sous le regard attentif du Senju.

- Hashirama m'a chargé de t'informer que ton entrainement devenait trop dangereux pour la santé de ton enfant. C'est pour cela qu'il a envoyé Toka en mission.  
- Pourquoi passer par toi ? Il sait que nous nous haïssons.

Une main dans ses cheveux argentés, Tobirama haussa un sourcil avant de répliquer, sans trop le vouloir :

- Et j'ai sûrement mieux à faire.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être surveillée, souffla Kagami en se concentrant sur sa boisson. Va donc t'occuper ailleurs.

Au fond de lui, Tobirama savait que ça n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, qu'il avait exprès demandé à son frère de le laisser prendre soin de Kagami, exceptionnellement mais elle l'ignorait à nouveau et ca en devenait douloureux. Poser les yeux sur elle, alors qu'elle portait le fruit de son amour avec un Uchiha était déjà horrible, mais la voir le rejeter aussi durement, sans lui donner une chance était pire que le reste. Et il savait qu'il finirait par abandonner.

Il était peut être un guerrier reconnu et craint, il n'en était pas moins un homme et voire la femme qu'il aimait de tout son coeur le repousser avec tant d'ardeur le rendait malade.

Mais il ne pouvait pas lui renvoyer la balle, Hashirama le lui avait formellement interdit. Kagami était proche du terme de sa grossesse et un stress trop important nuirait à la santé de l'enfant, et même si celui ci était le rejeton d'un Uchiha, Kagami ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Elle aimait trop son enfant à naitre pour ça.

Alors, Tobirama soupira longuement, tandis qu'il s'éloignait d'elle mais il avait déjà la prochaine étape de son plan. Et si tout se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu, Kagami finirait par accepter sa présence.

Depuis des heures, la jeune femme cherchait de quoi s'occuper mais quoiqu'elle fasse, peu importe l'endroit où elle se rendait, il fallait qu'elle tombe sur Tobirama. D'abord au lavoir, pour nettoyer ses vêtements, et le Senju était déjà installé, accompagné d'une jeune femme magnifique, en train de nettoyer son armure, puis aux réserves de nourriture où elle avait dû récupérer un peu de riz, et Tobirama semblait avoir eu la même idée. Et même quand Kagami était allée voir un des menuisier, pour s'assurer que le berceau de son enfant serait bientôt terminé, Tobirama vérifiait que la malle qu'il avait demandée était prête.

À un instant, Kagami se demanda sérieusement si elle était maudite pour tomber sur lui aussi fréquemment. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise son regard. À ce moment, elle comprit. Il y était pour quelque chose, elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Elle pouvait y lire une certaine fierté, teintée d'une légère culpabilité mais le léger sourire qu'il lui adressa, quand elle leva les yeux au ciel, malgré tout amusée par son comportement, fit comprendre à la jeune femme qu'il ne la lâcherait pas de si tôt. Mais pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Pas à un endroit où tout le monde pourrait les voir.

Alors elle lui fit un léger signe, lui indiquant qu'ils se retrouveraient plus tard et se rendit chez Mito, qui l'accueillit de la même façon qu'elle en avait l'habitude. En posant les mains sur son ventre.

De son côté, Tobirama attendait leur prochaine rencontre avec impatience, mais Hashirama l'avait fait appeler. Et quand le cadet arriva dans le bureau de son frère, l'ainé lui indiqua de prendre place.

Un silence s'éternisa un long moment, alors qu'Hashirama ne savait pas par où commencer, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lance enfin.

- J'ai trouvé les lettres, murmura-t-il sans émotion.

L'air impassible, Tobirama releva les yeux vers son frère.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça, ajouta Hashirama en soupirant.  
- Je sais.  
- Tu comptes lui dire ?  
- Pour quoi faire ? S'il tenait réellement à elle, il serait venu.  
- Tu les as lues .. ?  
- Non mais …  
- Tobirama, grogna l'ainé en se levant. Tu ne peux pas t'interposer entre deux personnes de cette façon.  
- Pourquoi pas ?

La question du jeune Senju prit un peu Hashirama par surprise et les mots lui échappèrent.

- J'aime cette femme, souffla Tobirama en tendant la main vers la direction où se trouvait Kagami. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je peux l'aimer et je suis obligé de la voir s'autodétruire à cause d'un homme qui ne la mérite pas.  
- Tobirama …  
- Tu sais ce que Mito m'a dit ? Que Kagami avait décidé de garder son enfant pour ne plus se sentir seule. Et tu me demandes de rester là, et accepter ça ?

Hashirama soupira. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Il n'avait jamais vu son frère dans un état pareil, et encore moins aussi passionné à propos d'une femme. Il savait qu'il souffrait, qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire mais tout de même, cacher des lettres envoyées par Madara était terriblement risqué.

Et si l'Uchiha, excédé de ne pas recevoir de réponses, venait et découvrait que Tobirama était à l'origine de ce silence ? Une guerre éclaterait, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Les espions ne cessaient de rapporter que les Uchiha étaient agités, depuis le départ de leur maitresse de clan, que Madara entrait parfois dans des rages folles et que seul Izuna pouvait encore l'approcher quand c'était le cas.

Cependant, le chef de clan Senju ne chercha pas plus loin. Son frère avait ses raisons, mais il n'allait certainement pas laisser les choses empirer de cette façon.

- Je veux que tu lui dises.  
- Hors de question, grogna Tobirama en toisant son frère.  
- Fais le. Et n'essaye pas de me mentir. Tu en as déjà assez fait comme ça …  
- Hashirama ..

Mais le regard que lança Hashirama coupa le cadet dans son élan et il lui fit signe qu'il en avait terminé, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à se louper, sur ce coup.

Grognon parce qu'il savait qu'il allait devoir s'y plier, Tobirama sortit du bureau, la pile de lettres à la main et pensa d'abord les brûler. Il ferait passer ça pour un malheureux incident auprès de Kagami, même si ça devait lui attirer les foudres de son frère mais il savait que la jeune femme en avait besoin, dans un sens.

Alors, il fourra les lettres dans sa veste, à l'abri le temps qu'il décide quoi faire et patienta. La nuit allait tomber, et il pourrait retrouver Kagami, parler enfin sérieusement avec elle. C'était tout ce qui lui importait, en cet instant.

Kagami avait pris l'habitude de se rendre, tous les soirs, sur toit de l'un des murs d'enceinte du village. Étant donné que celui ci se trouvait loin, au fond du village et derrière les terrains d'entrainement, les gardes n'y passaient jamais et ainsi, la jeune femme pouvait se retrouver seule, réfléchir en toute sérénité sans qu'on ne vienne la déranger. Elle pouvait murmurer les paroles d'une berceuse de son enfance en caressant son ventre, et en pensant à Madara.

Celui ci lui manquait, d'ailleurs, mais de moins en moins. Elle ne savait pas comment interpréter ce sentiment, mais c'était comme si l'attente apportait la lassitude et son esprit ne cessait de répéter la même chose. S'il l'avait réellement aimée, elle n'aurait pas été obligée à partir, et il serait venu la voir, ou aurait au moins pris des nouvelles d'elle. Et elle ne voulait pas que son enfant grandisse sans un père, mais c'était mal parti pour ça.

- Kagami …

La voix de Tobirama la fit sursauter violemment, la sortant ainsi de ses pensées et Kagami se tourna brusquement vers lui, les sourcils froncés alors que l'homme se retenait de rire. Il n'avait pas caché sa présence, n'avait même pas fait attention aux bruits qu'il pouvait faire en se déplaçant et elle avait dû être sacrément loin dans ses pensées pour ne pas le remarquer.

Sans un mot, et sans la lâcher du regard, Tobirama prit place à côté d'elle, les pieds dans le vide et la jeune femme souffla longuement.

- Tu m'as fait une peur bleue ..  
- Je pensais que tu m'aurais entendu.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, en se disant qu'elle ferait plus attention, la prochaine fois et Tobirama soupira avant de fouiller dans sa veste et sortir les lettres à l'intention de Kagami. La jeune femme n'eut pas grand chose à faire pour comprendre d'où elles venaient, et en ouvrit plusieurs qu'elle lut en diagonale, d'un air absent, avant de les faire brûler d'un léger katon que Toka lui avait appris, quelques jours plus tôt.

- Kagami .. Qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'exclama Tobirama, choqué par sa réaction.  
- Je ne veux pas lire des excuses, ni des remontrances, souffla la jeune femme. Si Madara voulait vraiment me parler, il aurait pu venir et m'affronter.  
- Mais …  
- Tu as intercepté ses lettres ?

Ne voulant plus lui mentir, le Senju soupira, avec lassitude.

- Je ne voulais pas qu'il te fasse souffrir.  
- Pourquoi ? Murmura Kagami.  
- Parce que tu ne le mérites pas.

Ne comprenant pas ce que Tobirama voulait dire par là, Kagami releva les yeux vers lui, le coeur lourd et le Senju força un sourire.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te le redire. Tu l'as assez mal prit la dernière fois, rappela-t-il, amèrement.  
- Et tu avais dit que tu ne serais pas aussi clément.  
- Chaque homme à ses faiblesses.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à la jeune femme pour comprendre exactement ce que Tobirama voulait dire par là, mais quand elle sentit ses doigts glisser doucement sur sa main, Kagami eut un sourire léger mais gêné. C'était trop, pour elle. Qu'il lui confirme aussi sincèrement ce qu'il avait à peine évoqué, quelques mois plus tôt était exaltant, et elle sentait son coeur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, sans parler du frisson qui remontait lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Un coup de pied, au niveau de son ventre, la ramena cependant à la réalité et elle posa vivement les mains dessus, en riant.

- On dirait qu'il n'est pas d'accord. Je crois que mon fils est méfiant.  
- Tu es persuadée que c'est un garçon, déclara Tobirama, septique.  
- Je le sens. C'est un garçon, et il sera un shinobi exceptionnel.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Tobirama leva lentement la main pour l'approcher du ventre de la jeune femme, demandant ainsi sa permission de le toucher et Kagami la posa elle même sur son abdomen arrondi, guidant les doigts du Senju sur le tissu de son kimono afin qu'il sente les petits coups que le bébé lui mettaient.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux et Tobirama se pinça les lèvres.

- Je serais un père pour lui, si tu me le demandes, affirma-t-il. Je t'aiderais à l'élever.  
- Je ne sais pas ….  
- Tu n'auras pas à te lever toutes les nuits, je le ferais aussi. Et je m'en occuperai autant que tu veux pour que tu puisses te reposer.

Touchée, Kagami releva les yeux vers son vis à vis, qui lui adressa un regard bienveillant.

- Il sera toujours un Uchiha, rappela-t-elle sans ciller. Et moi aussi.  
- Tu n'as jamais été une Uchiha.  
- Ne te voile pas la face. Je suis toujours mariée à un homme qui n'en a rien à faire de moi.  
- Annule le mariage et vis ta vie.

La jeune femme soupira, las, passa une main dans ses cheveux en baissant la tête.

- Mon premier mari est mort, tué par le second. Si je divorce, si j'apporte la honte une nouvelle fois sur moi, qui voudra de …

Elle s'interrompit cependant en sentant un regard insistant sur elle et n'osa plus relever la tête. Peut être Tobirama voudra d'elle, effectivement.

Non, elle ne devait pas penser à ça. Il n'était rien. Un ami, tout au plus, et rien était fait, encore. Elle ne pouvait pas compter sur lui comme elle comptait sur Hashirama, qui prenait soin d'elle depuis son arrivée au village, qui s'assurait qu'elle ne manquait de rien. Depuis le début, Tobirama n'avait été là que pour lui rappeler à quel point elle avait raté tout ce qu'elle avait entreprit et il n'avait rien fait pour elle. Rien.

Tobirama, de son côté, saisissait à peu près le débat qui faisait rage dans l'esprit de la jeune femme et voulait absolument dire quelque chose à ce propos, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était comme ça, qu'il ne changerait pas comme Madara avait semblé changer pour elle mais la seule chose qui lui venait en tête était sûrement la plus gênante. Cependant, il n'avait d'autre choix que de lui en parler, s'il ne voulait pas la perdre.

- La première nuit que tu es arrivée ici, quand tu t'es effondré dans les bras d'Hashirama … Ca n'est pas chez un des généraux que tu as dormi. Mon frère t'a amenée à moi, parce qu'il savait que je prendrais soin de toi. Et d'Aiji, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil au loup qui somnolait au pied du mur.

Surprise par cette révélation, Kagami releva les yeux et Tobirama ajouta :

- J'ai veillé sur toi. J'ai passé la nuit à surveiller les bruits venant de ta chambre.  
- Tobirama …  
- Et je m'en suis voulu d'avoir eu raison.

Cette fois, Kagami posa doucement une main sur ses lèvres, pour les cacher à l'homme qui lui faisait face. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il les voit trembler, qu'il se rende compte qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. Pas parce qu'elle était touchée par ce qu'il lui disait, mais parce qu'elle se haïssait d'avoir aussi mal jugé un homme avec autant de coeur que lui. Et ce coeur, il venait de le lui exposer, sans gêne, sans condition.

Sous ses mèches argentées, Tobirama adressa un sourire à la jeune femme, espérant grandement qu'elle n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer, parce que là, il ne saurait rien faire d'autre que la prendre dans ses bras et préféra changer de sujet :

- Tu as déjà pensé à des prénoms, pour ton fils ?  
- O-oh euh, souffla-t-elle en se détournant. Eiko.  
- C'est le genre de prénom que Madara donnerait à un de ses fils, ça ne fait aucun doute.  
- Oui, acquiesça Kagami en riant. Kazuki.

Un sourire en coin aux lèvres, Tobirama répéta plusieurs fois le prénom d'un air pensif avant d'affirmer :

- Je crois que ça serait un très beau prénom.  
- Je pense aussi, murmura la jeune femme. Mon fils sera un héros.  
- Ça ne fait aucun doute. Et si c'est une fille .. ?  
- C'est un garçon, souffla Kagami. J'en suis certaine.

La jeune femme allait ajouter que de toutes façons, elle l'aimerait, peu importe les circonstances mais elle fut interrompue par un bâillement intempestif qui l'obligea à se détourner un instant.

- Je devrais te raccompagner chez toi, affirma Tobirama en se redressant.  
- Je ne suis pas fatiguée.

Mais un nouveau bâillement confirma que Kagami était bien trop fatiguée pour rester plus longtemps à cet endroit et Tobirama allait la soulever afin de la ménager, pour descendre du mur mais Kagami repoussa ses mains pour sauter, sans peur, en bas de l'enceinte. Sa position était d'ailleurs d'un ridicule sans nom, et Tobirama se serait moqué, dans d'autres circonstances mais elle faisait ce qu'il fallait pour que son enfant soit en sécurité, et c'était remarquable.

Ils marchèrent ensuite en silence, l'un à côté de l'autre, jusqu'à la maison de Kagami, de l'autre côté du village. Les curieux étaient peu nombreux mais la rumeur comme quoi Tobirama Senju et Kagami Uchiha passaient du temps ensemble sans mutuellement s'insulter se répandrait comme une trainée de poudre dans le village. Mais en cet instant, aucun d'eux ne voulaient vraiment penser à ça. Ils ne voulaient pas penser aux conséquences.

Ainsi, quand ils entrèrent chez Kagami, qu'ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau en face à face, il y eut un silence inconfortable, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque le meuble qui avait été déposé là, près de l'entrée, et qu'elle s'en approche rapidement, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Le berceau de son bébé était enfin prêt ! Depuis le temps qu'elle l'avait commandé ! Mais le menuisier n'était pas un ami des Uchiha, et il n'avait cessé de le lui rappeler, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle de ce traitement à Hashirama qui avait immédiatement touché un mot à l'artisan. Puis, le Senju s'était excusé, en affirmant qu'il y avait bien plus important à construire qu'un berceau de bébé, et ainsi, Kagami avait dû attendre plusieurs mois pour enfin obtenir le meuble indispensable pour sa nouvelle vie.

Du bout des doigts, elle caressait le cadre en bois de cerisier en se disant que son bébé pouvait enfin arriver en paix, et Tobirama s'approcha d'elle, pour poser les mains sur son ventre. Ce geste simple suffit à Kagami à comprendre qu'il avait été honnête avec elle, qu'il ne voulait pas se moquer, ni l'amadouer et, les paupières closes, elle se laissa aller à cette étreinte.

Et Tobirama ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si elle continuait comme ça, si elle se laissait faire, il ne résisterait pas plus longtemps avant de l'embrasser. Il se retenait déjà depuis qu'il l'avait rejointe, depuis qu'il s'était senti tellement proche d'elle et là, elle semblait se donner à lui. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui tombe dans les bras, il voulait qu'elle fasse le premier pas.

- Tu crois que je suis trop jeune ?

La question de Kagami le ramena à la réalité et Tobirama l'observa avec attention alors que la jeune femme s'écartait de lui pour prendre place à table.

- Trop jeune ? Répéta-t-il, pour tenter de retrouver une certaine contenance.  
- Pour être mère.  
- Je ne suis pas un spécialiste en la matière, tenta Tobirama, diplomate.  
- Madara disait que j'étais trop jeune. M-mais je me sens prête, et ..  
- Si tu te sens prête à ça, personne n'a le droit de te juger. Mais je pense sincèrement qu'il aurait été mieux d'attendre.  
- Je n'ai pas fait exprès de tomber enceinte, grogna la jeune femme en soupirant.  
- Je sais.  
- Madara … voulait que je m'en débarrasse. Mais je ne pouvais pas.

Alors qu'il avait pris place à côté d'elle, à une distance raisonnable, Tobirama s'approcha de Kagami pour glisser un bras dans son dos et l'embrasser sur la tempe. Et sur le moment, il ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait le plus mal au coeur. Quand elle le repoussait, le haïssait, ou de la voir aussi fragile, prête à se briser.

Un frisson remontant le long de son dos, Kagami se laissa étreindre par l'homme à ses côtés, le laissa la rassurer, comme elle en avait besoin depuis des mois. Ses conversations avec Mito étaient souvent à ce propos, sur Madara, son absence, et l'avenir mais ça n'était pas pareil. Mito cherchait à ce que son amie aille mieux, qu'elle pense à autre chose, mais se retrouver dans les bras d'un homme, d'un autre homme que son mari était différent.

Son odeur de mâle, sa façon de la tenir, de la rassurer était quelque chose que Kagami avait espéré, sans se l'avouer, depuis trop longtemps déjà.

Puis, leurs regards se croisèrent, et Tobirama eut ce genre de sourire. Une mimique, un sourire en coin plein d'arrogance qui n'inspirerait sûrement rien de bon à un observateur extérieur. Mais quand il se pencha vers elle, son bras se serrant autour des épaules de la jeune femme qui attendait avec appréhension ce qui allait se passer, tous leurs doutes s'envolèrent et Tobirama embrassa Kagami à pleine bouche.

Elle n'eut d'ailleurs pas le temps de réagir qu'il fourrait déjà la langue dans sa bouche, avide de gouter ce qu'il convoitait depuis trop de temps déjà et Kagami hoqueta, au début, incertaine, mais la chaleur qui se dégageait de cette étrange, et ce sentiment de bien être qui la prenait était supérieur au reste. Et elle rendit son baiser à Tobirama, les mains agrippées sur son haut, se penchant vers lui pour se perdre un peu plus dans cette danse sensuelle et quand elle s'écarta de lui, à bout de souffle, qu'il passa une main dans ses cheveux, Kagami baissa la tête.

Que faisait-elle ? Elle était pourtant mariée, et avait aimé Madara de tout son coeur mais tandis que Tobirama la tenait dans ses bras, qu'il la regardait avec tendresse, la jeune femme se sentait bien, et elle ne voulait pas s'écarter de lui. Les doigts de Tobirama glissèrent à nouveau dans ses cheveux et Kagami souffla légèrement avant de s'approcher à nouveau de lui, pour l'embrasser, encore.

Elle ne pouvait même pas s'en empêcher, et les baisers s'enchainaient, et la chaleur montait, entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Tobirama, n'y tenant plus, s'arrache de son haut, dévoilant un torse musclé, barré de plusieurs cicatrices, qu'il penche Kagami sur le dos pour l'allonger là, directement sur les tatamis. Le ventre contre celui de son amante en devenir, du moins, il l'espérait, Tobirama caressait avec douceur son visage, l'embrassait, déposait des baisers envieux au creux de son cou tandis que la jeune femme, envahie par tellement d'émotions différentes, ne pouvait que haleter, le coeur battant fort et le visage rouge de gêne.

Madara avait été le seul homme à lui faire ça, à lui montrer à quel point il avait envie d'elle et même si les gestes du Senju étaient semblables, leurs nuances étaient différentes. Madara avait toujours été plus durs, moins tendres et la jeune femme ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Et à la simple pensée qu'elle allait faire l'amour avec un homme différent que son mari, un homme qu'elle avait haït de tout son coeur, elle en rougissait de plus belle.

Cependant, et Tobirama apprit à haïr les Dieux pour ça, Kagami hoqueta en serrant immédiatement les genoux et se redressa vivement en repoussant l'homme qui la retenait au sol. La honte prenait le dessus, mais en se rendant compte qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire à l'écoulement qui était en train de détremper les tatamis, elle comprit. Une main sur son ventre, elle reprit une respiration saccadée et releva les yeux vers Tobirama alors que sa première contraction arrivait.

La douleur était intense, et vive, et elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour la calmer, mais la main du Senju vint se poser sur la sienne, alors que la jeune femme se gémissait sous les sensations, et un seul mot, une supplication lui venait aux lèvres.

- Madara …

* * *

_Eiko : Gloire_

_Kazuki : Espoir de paix/d'harmonie. Premier d'une nouvelle génération_


	8. Perturbations et Pleurs : Chapitre 8

Ah ! J'avais tellement hâte d'écrire ce chapitre ^^ Il clôture cet arc et le prochain sera un peu plus centré sur l'histoire que sur les personnages ... Quoique ;)

**Kisous** : Il aime Kagami, oui, c'était déjà le cas ^^ Après, on verra bien comment Tobirama va réagir à tout ça ^^

**Ichigo** : N'est ce pas ? Mais Bon, c'est comme ça =) Quant à qui Kagami va choisir .. La réponse est dans ce chapitre ^^

**Angel** : Mais Tobirama est trop cool ! Pense à un OCTobirama que je pourrais très bien écrire ! Hahaha, je savais que ça te ferait peur :p Comme te dire que j'allais arrêter d'écrire ^^

**Xim** : Mini-Madara, déjà aussi chiant que son père !

**Lala** : Ah, non, ça n'est pas interdit ! Et tu vois, la suite n'a pas mis trop de temps à venir ^^

**Elo** : Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que tu continueras à me lire ;)

**KuroNeko** : Pas de soucis pour les retards, etc ^^ ... Si elle fait le poirier, elle ne pourra pas accoucher :x ajriaankflqshfqpjoqf ? :o

* * *

Au début, Tobirama eut l'impression d'avoir mal entendu. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir prononcé ce prénom, n'est ce pas ? Pas alors qu'elle se donnait enfin à lui ! Il ne le supporterait pas, il en était certain, et allait la laisser là, en plan, son égo profondément blessé mais en l'entendant de nouveau gémir de douleur, en voyant les larmes qui pointaient aux coins de ses yeux, le Senju ne put la laisser seule.

Parce que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il l'aurait sur la conscience pendant toute sa vie.

Un cri de douleur échappa à la jeune femme, alors qu'elle agrippait le tissu qui couvrait son ventre et elle ferma les yeux. Hashirama lui avait dit que ça serait douloureux, que l'accouchement était l'épreuve la plus difficile qu'une femme pouvait vivre mais elle ne s'était jamais imaginée que ça puisse être aussi intense. C'était comme si son ventre entier la brûlait, comme si ses nerfs étaient à vif et elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

- Madara !

À nouveau, elle appelait son mari, inconsciemment, mais à ses yeux, il était sûrement le seul qui pouvait l'aider. Jamais elle n'aurait sût l'expliquer, ni dire pourquoi c'était lui qu'elle demandait plutôt que Tobirama qui pourtant était là, en cet instant précis, pour elle, mais elle avait besoin de Madara.

Il avait remis son tee shirt, et Tobirama s'empressa de soulever la jeune femme, tentant d'ignorer le sang qu'il avait remarqué sur les tatamis. Il savait que ça n'était pas normal. Il n'avait jamais assisté à un accouchement, mais son instinct reprenait le dessus et lui indiquait que Kagami avait absolument besoin de soin.

Ainsi, il la porta, l'emmena le plus rapidement possible à l'infirmerie où il fit appeler son frère. Les médecins de garde n'eurent d'ailleurs pas l'autorisation de s'approcher de la patiente. Tobirama ne leur faisait pas confiance. Pas qu'ils étaient mauvais, mais ils n'étaient certainement pas aussi bons qu'Hashirama, et quand celui ci arriva, paniqué parce qu'on lui avait dit que Kagami avait été apportée là, il vira purement et simplement toutes les personnes présentes dans l'infirmerie pour s'occuper personnellement de la jeune femme.

- Hashi ! Je veux rester ! S'indigna Tobirama, rouge de rage.  
- Dehors !

Ce mot seul, accompagné d'un regard plus que sérieux obligea Tobirama à reculer, à obéir à l'ordre de son frère et quand il fut sorti de la pièce, la porte claqua, et Hashirama s'approcha de Kagami, pâle comme un linge alors qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour ignorer la douleur.

- Kagami, souffla-t-il en posant les mains sur son ventre. Je vais apaiser la douleur et t'ausculter. Mais tu dois me dire ce que tu étais en train de faire.  
- Ha-hashi ….

D'une main douce, le Senju repoussa les cheveux de sa patiente de son visage. Ça lui permettait d'utiliser son chakra curatif pour la calmer, l'aider à ne plus angoisser mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Elle était réellement paniquée et si elle continuait comme ça, elle finirait par perdre connaissance, et ça ne serait pas du tout pratique pour la suite.

Mais lentement, peu à peu, Kagami reprenait son souffle alors que la douleur devenait moins intense. Hashirama était rassurant, dans son attitude, dans sa façon de lui murmurer que le bébé n'avait rien, qu'elle ne devait pas paniquer et la jeune femme trouva enfin le courage d'avouer ce dont elle avait le plus besoin.

- M-madara .. J'ai besoin de Madara, disait-elle, suppliante.

Pas vraiment surpris par la demande, Hashirama acquiesça en créant un clone, qui sortit de la pièce pour s'approcher de Tobirama.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demandait celui ci, visiblement paniqué.  
- Tu dois aller chercher Madara.  
- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas sérieux, n'est ce pas ?

L'explosion de Tobirama ne manqua pas de faire peur à toutes les personnes présentes dans l'entrée de l'infirmerie et tous préférèrent ne pas assister à ce qui allait suivre. Ils savaient à quoi ressembler Tobirama, quand il était en rogne, mais là, c'était un tout autre niveau.

- Tobi, soufflait le clone à voix basse. Kagami fait une hémorragie importante, et il y a peu de chances qu'elle s'en sorte. Mais elle veut voir Madara et tu vas aller le chercher, au plus vite.  
- Une hémorragie .. ? répéta Tobirama, incrédule.  
- Dépêche toi.

Le plus jeune Senju hésita un court instant. Dans son esprit, c'était simple, il voulait rester au chevet de la jeune femme dont il était amoureux, pour la soutenir, l'aider à s'en sortir. Il n'acceptait pas qu'elle puisse être aussi mal mais il le regretterait s'il refusait de répondre à ce qui pouvait devenir sa dernière volonté, même si ça le tuait de devoir aller chercher Madara.

Mais tout était clair, à présent.

Le coeur lourd et l'air sombre, Tobirama sortit de l'infirmerie en même temps que le clone de son frère disparaissait, et le plus rapidement possible, il prit la direction du village Uchiha.

De son côté, Hashirama faisait de son mieux pour stopper l'hémorragie. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait pu se déclencher, ni pour quelle raison, mais Kagami était simplement en train de se vider de son sang et ça en devenait critique.

- Kagami, appela-t-il pour empêcher la jeune femme de perdre connaissance. Dis moi ce que tu faisais quand c'est arrivé.

La jeune femme sursauta sur son futon, en se demandant vaguement pourquoi elle était aussi fatiguée, et pourquoi on ne la laissait pas dormir avant de regarder, d'un oeil vitreux, le Senju dont les mains parcouraient son corps avec douceur, à la recherche de la source de l'hémorragie et murmura :

- J-j'étais en train de … Tobirama ..  
- Tu faisais quoi ?  
- Il m'embrassait, avoua la jeune femme. Et on allait …  
- Vous alliez coucher ensemble ? Demanda Hashirama, amusé de la voir réagir de cette façon dans un moment aussi critique.

Kagami hocha lentement la tête, en se demandant pourquoi elle avait l'impression d'être aussi légère et murmura :

- Madara …  
- Madara va arriver. Mon frère est parti le chercher, d'accord .. ?  
- S-si … Dis lui que je regrette.

Hashirama secoua la tête, persuadé qu'il saurait sauver la jeune femme, même s'il devait y laisser tout son chakra et caressa lentement sa joue :

- Tu lui diras, quand il sera arrivé.

Les paupières lourdes, Kagami se détourna lentement, les larmes aux yeux et Hashirama se remit au travail.

Cette hémorragie était violente, mais il ne savait toujours pas ce qui avait bien pu la provoquer. Il surveillait Kagami depuis des semaines, et il n'avait jamais rien détecté de ce genre. Elle était en parfaite santé, toujours très en forme et plutôt robuste. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle puisse faire ce genre de réaction alors que son accouchement se déclenchait.

Cependant, en cherchant centimètre par centimètre dans l'abdomen de la jeune femme, pour tenter de trouver ce qui avait pu se passer, Hashirama détecta quelque chose d'étrange et, grâce à une petite incision dans ses chaires et une pince stérilisée, il réussit à extraire une petite pointe en bois.

D'où pouvait-elle venir ? C'était un mystère pour lui, et elle se trouvait proche d'une vieille cicatrice que la jeune femme avait sur le côté mais il était clair que ce corps étranger était responsable de l'incident. La poitrine, à cause de la force des contractions, avait traversé les tissus, pour transpercer l'utérus de la jeune femme et le sang s'était mêlé au liquide amniotique, ce qui expliquait tout ce sang. Et elle en perdait encore plus à présent que le responsable avait été trouvé.

Refermer la blessure allait être délicat, voire impossible à cause des contractions et sans blesser le bébé, et Hashirama n'avait qu'un choix. Une césarienne était hors de question, la jeune femme avait déjà perdu beaucoup trop de sang, mais il allait devoir attendre que le bébé sorte du ventre de sa mère avant de pouvoir soigner cette blessure.

La nuit allait être longue.

Il ne fallut qu'une petite heure à Tobirama pour atteindre le village des Uchiha mais quand il arriva, il fut accueilli comme il se devait. Une dizaine de shinobis l'encerclèrent, armés jusqu'aux dents et bientôt, il fut mené dans le village, désarmé et menotté. Il n'avait pas résisté, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre s'il voulait rapidement rejoindre le chevet de Kagami, et même si ça le tuait d'être là, pour cette mission en particulier, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il ne pouvait pas refuser ça à la jeune femme.

Le village avait beaucoup changé, ne put s'empêcher de penser Tobirama tandis qu'il était mené vers le bureau principal. Plusieurs maisons avaient été reconstruites et il savait de sources sûres que le clan avait accepté beaucoup de missions à forte récompense, ces derniers temps. Et il avait accumulé une richesse importante, mais la rumeur disait surtout que c'était pour canaliser les montées de colères de Madara.

La bâtisse administrative du village avait changée, elle aussi et à présent, le bureau du chef de clan se trouvait à l'étage, dans une pièce vaste et bien entretenue. Tobirama aurait d'ailleurs été admiratif si ses pensées n'étaient pas occupées par Kagami, devant le nouveau mobilier construit dans un bois luxueux et le parquet d'une grande qualité.

Cependant, la personne qu'il cherchait n'était pas là. Izuna se trouvait derrière le bureau, en train de lire un parchemin à la lueur de plusieurs lampes à huile et il ne daigna relever le nez que lorsque Tobirama se racla impoliment la gorge.

- Senju, souffla-t-il, venimeux. Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?  
- Où est Madara ?  
- Mon frère se repose, actuellement.  
- Tu dois le faire réveiller.  
- Et pourquoi cela ?

Aucuns mots n'eurent besoin d'être échangés. Izuna croisa le regard de son rival de toujours, qui se tenait là, devant lui puis il remarqua le sang sur ses mains, la fébrilité qui tendait son corps et Izuna n'hésita pas une seule seconde à aller réveiller son frère.

- Madara ! Appela-t-il en lui arrachant ses couvertures. Madara !

L'air sombre, et prêt à tuer son frère, s'il le fallait, l'ainé Uchiha se redressa lentement, pour mépriser l'autre du regard mais Izuna n'eut qu'un mot à dire.

- Kagami …

Le travail n'avançait pas assez rapidement. Hashirama n'arrêtait pas de se le répéter. Si ça continuait comme ça, la jeune femme n'allait pas passer la nuit mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, en cet instant, que de maintenir ses constantes, d'obliger son corps à fabriquer un peu de sang à un taux plus élevé que la normale, tandis qu'il réduisait sa douleur et qu'il s'assurait en permanence que le bébé était toujours en bonne santé.

Mais l'accouchement n'était pas encore pour maintenant, Kagami n'était pas assez dilatée et il ne pouvait rien faire pour accélérer le travail. Pour ça, il devait laisser faire le temps et c'était sûrement le plus dur, pour lui. S'il n'y avait pas eu cet incident, ça n'aurait posé aucun problème mais la vie de la jeune femme était en jeu.

En entendant un coup à la porte, Hashirama pensa d'abord que Tobirama avait déjà ramené Madara, mais c'était le chakra de sa femme qu'il sentait, et il ne savait pas s'il était sage pour elle de voir cette scène. Après tout, le futon s'imprégnait un peu plus de sang, lui transpirait à grosses gouttes et Kagami, qui avait perdu connaissance, était pâle comme un linge.

Cependant, Mito n'attendit pas sa réponse pour entrer mais ne cilla pas devant le spectacle. Sans un mot, elle glissa une pilule de soldat entre les lèvres de son mari, avant de l'embrasser sur le haut de la tête.

- Sauve la, murmura-t-elle. Il n'y a que toi qui peut le faire.  
- Il est arrivé ? Madara …  
- Pas encore, mais je m'occupe de lui, dès qu'il sera là. Ne pense pas au reste, et concentre toi sur elle.

Les lèvres pincées mais rassuré par cette simple conversation, Hashirama acquiesça lentement, alors que Mito lui attachait les cheveux, hauts au dessus de la nuque pour ne pas qu'il soit dérangé et sortit de la pièce, prête à affronter un Madara hors de lui s'il le fallait.

Kagami avait besoin d'être protégée, et en tant qu'amie, elle ferait ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ça.

Profitant d'avoir un peu plus d'énergie grâce à la pilule, Hashirama força un peu plus de son chakra dans le système de sa patiente qui se réveilla en sursaut et porta immédiatement les mains à son ventre, visiblement inquiète.

- Il va bien, la rassura-t-il.  
- M-madara ?  
- En route. Et Mito va s'occuper de lui.  
- S-sois sincère. Je vais mourir ?  
- Je ferais tout ce que je peux Kaga, je te le promets …

La jeune femme observa le Senju un instant, en se demandant s'il en était réellement capable, mais en sentant son bébé bouger légèrement dans son ventre, elle eut un faible sourire. Pour lui, au moins, elle devait tenir bon. Pour lui.

Mais elle voyait bien, dans le regard d'Hashirama, qu'il doutait. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle même sentait qu'elle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme et qu'elle faisait sûrement peur à voir mais s'il y avait une personne qui pouvait arranger les choses, c'était bien le Senju. Et elle lui faisait confiance.

D'une main douce, Hashirama essuya lentement le front de sa patiente, pour la débarrasser d'un peu de sueur et, pour la maintenir éveillée et la faire penser à autre chose, il lui demanda, sans jamais se montrer critique :

- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire, pour mon frère ?  
- J-je sais pas, avoua Kagami. Je ne sais déjà pas si je vais survivre …

La réponse ne manqua pas de nouer la gorge du chef de clan, mais Kagami ne s'arrêta pas là.

- E-et je ne sais pas si Madara acceptera notre enfant. Je dois le protéger.  
- Tobirama ne t'a pas donné les lettres ? Interrogea Hashirama, surpris.  
- Si, mais je ne les ai pas lues.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je .. ne sais plus.  
- Je les ai lues, avoua le Senju à mi-voix.  
- C-comment ? Demanda Kagami en écarquillant les yeux. Elles étaient encore scellées et …

A ces mots, Hashirama eut un sourire presque narquois, que la jeune femme ne lui connaissait pas mais il retrouva son air habituel.

- Et un sceau est simple à imiter, surtout pour un shinobi comme moi.  
- Mais …  
- Et Madara le fait aussi, quand il intercepte certains de nos courriers, mais c'est comme ça que sa fonctionne. Nous nous surveillons l'un l'autre pour nous protéger.  
- Alors …

Un lueur d'espoir brillait dans les pupilles de Kagami, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Oh, elle n'avait pas voulu les lire, les avait brûlées sans seconde pensée mais la curiosité était quand même là et elle se demandait quand même ce que Madara avait pu lui dire, dans toutes ces lettres. Même si ça n'était pas forcément positif.

- Je n'ai aucun droit de te parler de ça, murmura Hashirama après un instant. Je ne veux pas être un intermédiaire dans votre relation et si Madara en ressent le besoin, il t'en parlera par lui même.  
- Mais si je … meurs …  
- Si tu en arrives à un point où effectivement, je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour toi, je ferais appeler Madara, pour qu'il te le dise lui même.

Le coeur lourd, la jeune femme acquiesça doucement et Hashirama l'aida à se positionner sur le côté, pour soulager ses organes affaiblis et les libérer du poids du bébé. Prenant un petit oreiller dans ses bras, Kagami referma les yeux, de plus en plus faible mais le Senju lui demanda de chanter quelque chose, pour toujours s'assurer qu'elle était consciente. Et l'intensité de la lueur qui entourait ses mains augmenta légèrement quand il se rendit compte que Kagami allait avoir besoin d'une transfusion sanguine, et rapidement.

Une seule heure avait été nécessaire à Tobirama pour couvrir la distance entre les deux villages, parce qu'il avait commencé le développement d'une technique spatio temporelle et que, même si elle n'était pas encore tout à fait au point, il pouvait se déplacer rapidement, mais ça n'était pas le cas de Madara, ni d'Izuna, même s'ils étaient plutôt rapides. Et ainsi, quand ils arrivèrent au village des Senju, qu'ils furent accueillis par Mito, Madara pensa immédiatement qu'il était trop tard.

La jeune maitresse de clan était fatiguée et affaiblie, ça se voyait et un petit bandage couvrait son coude mais Madara n'en avait que faire. Il voulait voir sa femme, et au plus vite.

- Tobirama, appela la jeune femme, Hashirama a besoin de plantes pour Kagami.

D'un geste impatient, elle lui tendit un parchemin, que le Senju lut immédiatement.

_ Je sais que tu veux être à ses côtés, mais Madara te tueras s'il apprend pour vous. Reste à l'écart et ramène moi seulement de l'__Achillée millefeuille. En grande quantité. H._

Furieux mais n'en montrant rien, Tobirama adressa un regard compréhensif à sa maîtresse de clan et partit dans un nuage de fumée tandis que la jeune femme se tournait vers les Uchiha :

- Un repas vous attend dans la …  
- Je veux voir ma femme, interrompit Madara. Immédiatement.

Ses sharingans brillaient sous ses mèches ébènes mais Mito n'était pas effrayée, et elle comprenait parfaitement ce qui se passait dans la tête de l'homme. D'un regard cependant calculateur, elle observa un instant Izuna, n'aimant pas l'idée de le laisser se balader seul dans le village mais après avoir fait signe à un garde de venir l'escorter, elle indiqua à Madara de la suivre, en direction de l'infirmerie.

Hashirama avait fait changer le futon de Kagami avant l'arrivée de l'Uchiha. Madara aurait sûrement très mal réagi à la vue de sa femme dans un état pareil et il l'avait aussi couverte, pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas plus que ça. Mais il savait que Madara était intelligent, et qu'il ne se laisserait pas avoir de cette façon, surtout avec la forte odeur de sang qui régnait dans la pièce. Mais il voulait préserver certains apparences et il sut qu'il avait eu raison quand l'Uchiha pénétra dans la pièce.

Madara ne pouvait garder son masque habituel d'impassibilité quand il voyait sa femme dans un état pareil. Le Senju s'activait au dessus d'elle, de gestes assurés. Mais l'espèce de tendresse avec laquelle il posait les mains sur elle pour vivifier certains de ses organes, tout en ayant toujours un oeil sur l'état du bébé, rassura Madara dans le choix qu'il avait fait, quand il avait décidé que Kagami serait entre de bonnes mains chez les Senju. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps Hashirama avait commencé à la soigner, ni ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'elle se retrouve dans un état pareil mais il savait que si c'était arrivé au village Uchiha, il y avait de grandes chances pour que sa femme soit déjà morte. Mais au moins, il la voyait respirer.

Sans un mot, et sans la lâcher du regard, Madara s'agenouilla au niveau de son visage, pour poser une main douce sur son épaule et releva un regard écarlate vers son rival.

- J'ai dû la plonger dans le coma, expliqua immédiatement Hashirama. Afin de ralentir le fonctionnement de ses organes. Elle a déjà perdu beaucoup de sang. Je lui ai fait plusieurs transfusions. Mais elle en a encore besoin.  
- Prends mon sang, fut la seule réponse de Madara.

Même si Hashirama avait prévu cette réponse, au moment où il avait parlé, il n'avait pas imaginé que Madara puisse semblé aussi déterminé. Pas qu'il doutait de son amour pour sa femme, mais certaines lettres avaient été plutôt rudes, à ce propos, sans parler du comportement qu'avaient rapportés certains espions depuis quelques semaines.

Parce que même si Madara avait accepté le départ de sa femme, et avait compris ses raisons, il avait perdu sa raison principale de toujours garder son sang froid et certains rapports donnaient la chair de poule. Le mois dernier, par exemple, il était entré dans une folie sanguinaire et avait décimé un clan pour une simple provocation. À propos de Kagami et de son départ, certes, mais il y avait répondu de la seule façon qui l'aiderait à se calmer.

Voyant Hashirama créer un clone d'ombre pour s'occuper de lui, Madara retroussa ses manches en tendant un bras vers lui et ne cilla pas quand l'aiguille de la seringue que le Senju utilisait pénétra sa veine.

- D'où vient l'hémorragie ? Demanda-t-il, sans lâcher sa femme du regard.  
- Une pointe, que j'ai trouvée dans son abdomen, indiqua Hashirama en montrant la pointe en question.

Madara l'observa un instant, en se demandant d'où ça pouvait venir, avant de se souvenir de ce jour malheureux où il avait failli tuer sa femme à cause d'une parole déplacée. Et peut être tuerait-ils ses médics, incapables de la soigner correctement, d'avoir laissé un corps étranger dans les chairs de sa femme, et qui à présent était sur le point de mourir à cause de ça.

La seringue était pleine, à présent, et le clone d'Hashirama n'attendit pas pour transférer le sang à sa patiente, lentement, avant d'interroger Madara du regard, mais celui ci se contenta de tendre à nouveau le bras, prêt à tout donner pour la femme qu'il aimait.

Les heures passèrent, et Madara donna plus qu'il n'aurait pu donner en temps normal. Le teint aussi pâle que celui de sa femme, il sentait son corps faiblir, et c'était quelque chose qu'il détestait, en territoire ennemi, comme ça, mais il ne voulait pas la voir mourir. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle succombe alors qu'il avait été un idiot avec elle.

Plusieurs fois, Mito était venue voir comment les choses se passaient, pour leur apporter de la nourriture, de quoi leur redonner des forces et Tobirama était passé avec les plantes qu'Hashirama avait demandées. Elles étaient habituellement utilisées pour stopper les hémorragies, et Hashirama en fit rapidement une pâte, grâce à un peu d'eau, qu'il appliqua sur la blessure de la jeune femme.

Grâce à cela, l'état de la jeune femme s'arrangea rapidement. Vu qu'elle ne perdait plus de sang à un vitesse horrifiante, et que le sang qu'il lui transférait de Madara lui faisait reprendre des couleurs, Hashirama s'inquiétait de moins en moins, même s'il savait que sa vie n'était pas sauvée, encore, et qu'il allait devoir la faire accoucher encore et que ça n'allait certainement pas être une partie de plaisir.

- Madara, ça suffit maintenant, murmura le Senju alors que Madara tendait à nouveau le bras.  
- Elle en a encore besoin.  
- Tu n'es plus en état de donner …  
- Elle en a encore besoin !

Après un soupire, Hashirama annula son clone, ignorant le regard enragé de son rival et posa une main sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer, Madara. Tu lui as donné suffisamment et maintenant, une étape plus délicate arrive, et il va me falloir du calme.  
- Je reste.  
- Non, souffla Hashirama avec autorité. Rejoins ton frère, change toi les idées, mais la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est que tu restes dans mes pattes.

Au début, Madara pensa simplement à décapiter le Senju pour avoir dit quelque chose du genre, alors que sa femme était au bord de la mort, mais étant donné qu'Hashirama était sa seule chance de s'en sortir, il préféra retenir ses ardeurs et accepta, avec réticence, de sortir de l'infirmerie pour être ensuite diriger vers la maison des invités où Kagami s'était établie depuis son départ. Izuna était déjà là, veillant pour avoir des nouvelles, sous l'étroite surveillance de Mito et de Tobirama et la jeune femme servit une tasse de thé au nouvel arrivant pour l'aider à reprendre des forces, accompagnée de sucreries et elle lui proposa même de lui préparer un bon repas, mais Madara ne répondit même pas. Son esprit était bien ailleurs.

Tobirama, lui, savait qu'Izuna avait compris. Le cadet Uchiha n'avait rien eu à demander pour savoir s'il avait profité de la situation pour mettre Kagami dans sa poche mais il n'avait fait aucun commentaire. A part peut être, ses sharingans qui flashaient, de temps en temps sous ses mèches épaisses, comme une menace. Mais Tobirama les ignorait. Il pensait à la femme qu'il aimait, et au désespoir qu'il ressentait en ne cessant de penser qu'elle allait lui échapper. ça faisait horriblement mal, et s'il avait su que ça allait finir de cette façon, il aurait préservé sa carapace, quitte à souffrir aussi, mais d'une autre façon. Mais il savait qu'il pardonnerait à Kagami, un jour ou l'autre. Qu'elle n'y était pour rien, qu'elle ne contrôlait pas ça, et après tout, il n'était pas le père de cette enfant. Ca n'aurait jamais été aussi parfait qu'il l'avait souvent imaginé.

Surtout quand il posait le regard sur Madara. Il l'avait considéré comme un démon, jusqu'ici, comme un homme violent, qui n'était pas capable de se retenir dans ses excès de colère, mais quand il le voyait au plus mal, un bras couvert de bandages parce qu'il aurait donné jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son sang pour la femme qu'il aimait, Tobirama se sentait .. ridicule. Après tout, lui avait hésité à aider Kagami quand elle avait eu sa première contraction, par amertume et par rancune alors que cet homme là n'avait pas hésité à faire tout ce chemin, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de contacts depuis des mois. Il lui avait donné tellement de sang qu'il serait sûrement incapable de se défendre, en cet instant précis, affaibli en territoire ennemi et la façon qu'il avait de passer les mains dans ses cheveux, se frotter le visage, soucieux, étaient sincère. Et tellement plus profond que tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour Kagami.

Il ne pouvait rivaliser contre ça.

La première chose qu'Hashirama fit, une fois que Madara fut sorti de l'infirmerie, fut de réveiller Kagami pour qu'elle soit consciente durant l'accouchement. Les contractions étaient proches, elle était totalement dilatée et le bébé ne pouvait plus attendre. C'était maintenant ou jamais, et les forces qu'elle avait regagnées grâce au sang de Madara lui permettrait peut être de s'en sortir, si elle s'accrochait assez fort à la vie.

Mais Kagami cherchait Madara du regard, et elle ne le trouvait pas. N'était-il pas venu ? N'avait-il pas répondu à son appel ?

- Il est là, affirma Hashirama en la tournant sur le dos. Il a besoin de repos.  
- C-combien de temps .. ?  
- Plusieurs heures. Et il m'a aidé.

Kagami referma un instant les yeux, en se demandant ce que Madara avait bien pu faire pour aider et Hashirama remonta lentement le drap qui cachait son ventre et ses jambes. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il lui avait retiré son pantalon ainsi que ses sous vêtements, imbibés de sang, et aussi, ils avaient passé un certain stade d'intimité, étant donné qu'Hashirama était celui qui avait suivi sa grossesse.

Un nouvelle contraction arrivait et Hashirama fit replier ses jambes à la jeune femme qui déglutit, sachant ce qui allait suivre. Et elle n'avait aucune envie de se séparer de son bébé de cette façon, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, si ?

- Allez, ma grande, tu as été courageuse jusque là, disait le Senju pour la rassurer. Maintenant, tu dois mettre ce bébé au monde.  
- I-il n'aura pas de problème ?  
- Il est en parfaite santé, assura Hashirama en souriant.

À ces mots, Kagami sourit aussi, le coeur plus léger mais elle ne put s'empêcher de dire, en détournant les yeux, et ses grands yeux verts plein de larmes :

- P-peut être que Madara avait raison. J-je suis trop jeune et …  
- Ca n'a rien à voir, interrompit immédiatement le docteur. Ton âge n'a eu aucune incidence sur ta grossesse.  
- Mais …  
- Nous n'avons pas le temps de parler de ça maintenant, sourit-il. Plus tard. Ton bébé a besoin de pleurer dans les bras de sa mère.

En sentant la douleur arriver, Kagami serra le tissu de ses vêtements entre ses doigts, en pensant qu'elle n'était pas capable de faire ça, mais le regard rassurant d'Hashirama, et de penser que Madara n'était pas si loin, et qu'il était venu aider, l'aida à la supporter.

La première contraction fut violente, et la jeune femme sentit qu'effectivement, le bébé avait envie de sortir. D'un geste un peu faiblard, elle se redressa, appuyée sur ses coudes, son instinct lui indiquant que ça serait peut être plus simple comme ça et Hashirama lui adressa un léger sourire.

- A la prochaine, tu pousses, le plus fort possible. Je m'occupe du reste.

Sentant déjà ses forces faiblir, Kagami acquiesça lentement et serra les dents quand une nouvelle contraction tirailla son corps. Mais elle tint bon, et elle poussa, autant qu'elle pouvait.

Pourquoi Madara n'était-il pas là, avec elle ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas assis dans son dos, comme elle l'avait imaginé, à ses heures perdu ? Son dos reposerait sur ses cuisses, elle sentirait sa chaleur caractéristique l'entourer. Ses mains iraient peut être éponger son front, écarter ses cheveux humides sans se soucier qu'ils pouvaient être sales à cause de toute cette situation.

Peut être lui dirait-il qu'elle devait tenir bon, qu'il était là, avec elle. Qu'il l'aimait.

Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune femme souffla quand Hashirama lui indiqua de le faire et, le souffle court, elle laissa sa tête retomber en arrière. Les entrainements avec Mito étaient une chose, ça en était une toute autre, et personne ne l'avait préparée à ça ! Ni même prévenue que ça pouvait être aussi intense.

- Quand la tête sera passée …  
- J-je veux Madara … dis à Madara de venir .. Pitié ..  
- Kaga, je …  
- Je veux juste qu'il me tienne la main ! S'il te plait, Hashi ...

Voyant que la jeune femme en avait réellement besoin, Hashirama acquiesça en créant un clone qui sortit immédiatement de l'infirmerie mais il prévint, avec beaucoup de délicatesse :

- Mais tu dois continuer. Ton bébé n'attendra pas.

Kagami acquiesça en soufflant longuement, le regard un peu plus vif alors que le Senju se demandait si elle allait réellement tenir jusque là et une contraction plus forte que la précédente fit gémir la jeune femme de douleur quand elle sentit sa blessure se rouvrir. Hashirama le remarqua immédiatement et créa un nouveau clone pour qu'il s'en occupe tandis que lui appuyait sur le ventre de la jeune femme pour que l'enfant descende plus rapidement, sans pour autant le blesser et il eut un sourire ravi en voyant que la tête était passée, et que la tête du bébé reposait au creux de sa main.

Cependant, sa joie se transforma rapidement en horreur quand il vit Kagami perdre connaissance, plus pâle encore que durant les yeux précédentes et, sans attendre, Hashirama extirpa lentement le bébé du ventre de la jeune femme, pour l'emmitoufler dans un duvet très chaud et releva la tête en entendant Madara entrer dans la pièce.

Le regard qu'eut l'Uchiha à la vue de sa femme dans un état pareil, sans parler d'Hashirama, en train de frotter un bébé qui ne semblait pas très vif manqua de lui faire perdre toute sa contenance, mais un cri résonna entre les murs de l'infirmerie et Madara s'agenouilla près de celle qu'il aimait, pour lui prendre la main, et la porter à ses lèvres avec tendresse.

* * *

Dans une pièce baignée de lumière, une personne s'éveillait avec lenteur. Ses yeux étaient sensibles à la lumière, et brûlaient, les refermer n'était peut être pas une mauvaise idée. Allongée sur le ventre, cette personne faisait de son mieux pour rassembler ses souvenirs et tenter de ser appeler ce qui s'était passé, avant, mais rien ne lui venait.

Le noir le plus complet occupait son esprit et c'était effrayant. Et la lueur du jour n'était peut être pas si désagréable, dans ces conditions.

En rouvrant les yeux, cette personne prit lentement conscience de son corps. Sa tête tournait, comme après une nuit courte et désagréable. Ses épaules, son dos, ses cuisses, son corps entier étaient tendus par des courbatures et il lui semblait impossible de bouger dans ces conditions.

En face d'elle, quand la lumière ne l'aveuglait pas, le décors ne lui semblait pas inconnu. Mais c'était comme un vieux souvenir. Le genre de mémoire qui ne faisait que s'estomper un peu plus à mesure qu'on tentait de s'en rappeler et c'était aussi fatigant que rageant. Que fallait-il faire pour qu'il apparaisse clair ?

Le peu de mobilier dans la pièce lui rappeler vaguement quelque chose. Enfin, le futon, sous sa joue, ressemblait à un nuage et il était surprenant de ne pas s'y enfoncer plus que ça mais c'était tellement confortable, que bouger était hors de question.

À quelques pas de là se trouvait une commode, dont plusieurs tiroirs étaient ouverts, et en pendaient plusieurs tissus. Des vêtements, peut être. Ou autre chose, d'ici, il était impossible de voir clairement.

Soudainement, la personne se souvint de ses derniers souvenirs.

Elle était là, effrayée, terrorisée même et elle avait besoin qu'on lui tienne la main, qu'on la rassure. Et elle voulait absolument entendre un son précis. Le son de son bébé en train de pleurer. Elle l'avait souhaité tellement fort, pendant toutes ces heures durant lesquelles elle s'était retrouvé entre la vie et la mort. Les dieux ne pouvaient-ils pas lui accorder cette dernière volonté ?

Son meilleur ami s'occupait d'elle, la soignait, l'aidait et elle s'était sentie tellement faible, d'un coup. Comme si la vie la quittait, et tout avait tourné autour d'elle, jusqu'à ce que son esprit lâche prise, lui aussi.

Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait dans cette pièce. Et il y avait tellement de lumière, tellement de clarté dans une si grande pièce. Était-ce seulement possible ? Les fenêtres étaient en verra, ça, elle le discernait facilement, et certains reflets faisaient mal aux yeux. Mais c'était tellement beau. Comment pouvait-elle détourner les yeux devant un tel spectacle ?

Où était-elle ? À présent, cette question flottait dans son esprit comme elle avait l'impression de flotter au dessus du sol. La douleur la faisait douter, mais c'était comme si elle était morte, qu'elle attendait la suite du chemin vers l'autre monde. Une sorte de salle d'attente avant de continuer, un endroit où elle pourrait se préparer au mieux. Les vêtements étaient-ils là pour ça ?

Sans ciller, la jeune femme baissa lentement les yeux vers son corps, enfoui sous une épaisse couverture et eut un rictus. La chaleur qui l'entourait l'avait empêchée de se rendre compte de sa nudité et effectivement, si elle devait se lever et peut être rencontrer ses ancêtres, peut être était-ce mieux de le faire habillée, et élégante ? Un beau kimono de soie, comme un de ceux qu'elle avait achetés avant d'apprendre sa grossesse. Un qu'elle avait spécialement choisi pour son mari.

À cette pensée, Kagami eut un pincement au coeur et décida de ne plus penser à lui. Pour l'instant, du moins, parce qu'elle savait qu'il lui serait impossible de s'en empêcher pour une longue période. Même quand Tobirama l'avait embrassée, son esprit lui avait rappelé qu'elle était mariée à cet homme à la fois formidable et terrible. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de les comparer.

Ce que ça voulait dire, la jeune femme le savait parfaitement, mais se l'avouer était difficile. Tobirama avait été tellement adorable, avec elle, ce dernier jour. Il lui avait prouvé qu'il l'aimait, qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle, qu'elle était une reine à ses yeux mais Madara était toujours là, comme une ombre attendant son heure.

Hashirama n'avait d'ailleurs pas pu lui dire. Le contenu de ces lettres, qu'elle avait brûlées sans même les ouvrir, elle ne le connaitrait jamais. Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il ferait en sorte qu'elle soit informée, si tout espoir était perdu, mais elle ne savait rien. Il n'avait pu tenir cet engagement, et ça la désolait autant que ça lui faisait mal au coeur.

Mais, alors que le temps semblait s'être figé autour d'elle, Kagami entendit du bois grincer, comme si quelqu'un s'approchait, comme si on venait la chercher, parce qu'elle prenait trop de temps. Les dieux allaient-ils la punir pour ça ? Alors qu'elle se sentait incapable de bouger ?

Une porte s'ouvrit, non loin et une personne entra dans la pièce. À pas feutrés, l'homme s'avança, pour s'approcher de la fenêtre et il ne remarqua pas que la forme, confortablement installée dans le futon, était éveillée et le regardait, les yeux écarquillés.

L'ombre de cet homme permettait à Kagami d'ouvrir correctement les yeux, d'être protégée des rayons du soleil et elle ne pouvait y croire. Madara se tenait là, devant elle. Elle ne le distinguait pas correctement, à contre jour mais elle n'avait aucun doute sur son identité. Non, c'était réellement Madara, et elle se retint tout juste de lui demander ce qu'il faisait là.

Parce que si elle était morte, Madara ne pouvait pas être là. Il n'était pas invincible ni immortel, mais elle connaissait son mari, et peu de personnes étaient capables de le tuer. Et elle avait qu'Hashirama n'avait certainement pas eu de raison de le tuer, si elle était décédée. Alors, est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle était .. en vie ?

Réalisant soudainement qu'elle était bien vivante, seulement extrêmement affaiblie, Kagami sentit des larmes glisser sur ses joues et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle était bien là.

Puis, une autre pensée lui vint à l'esprit. Madara et elle allaient devoir avoir une longue conversation. Sur la façon dont ils voyaient leur avenir, sur leur enfant, leur mariage, la meilleure façon pour qu'il fonctionne. Ça allait être pénible, très désagréable sur certains sujet, peut être et Kagami la redoutait. Autant qu'elle redoutait qu'il apprenne qu'elle avait eu un moment de faiblesse, jusqu'à se jeter dans les bras d'un ennemi. Mais Tobirama n'était pas réellement un ennemi, à ses yeux. Plus maintenant. Il était … un homme, qui aurait pu la rendre heureuse jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, mais maintenant qu'elle le revoyait, alors qu'il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'elle était consciente, elle ne pouvait plus douter.

Cet homme là, aussi cruel puisse-t-il être, était celui à qui elle avait donné son coeur, et elle ne pourrait jamais le lui reprendre. Pas quand elle le voyait, baigné de lumière, comme un ange qui veillait sur elle.

Mais, elle se demandait, comment se faisait-il qu'il ne l'avait pas remarquée ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait tellement accaparer son attention qu'il avait raté un tel détail ? La réponse pouvait ne pas lui plaire, parce que Kagami doutait encore qu'elle puisse être en vie, après ce qu'elle avait vécu, mais Madara se tourna lentement vers elle. Ses pieds nus caressaient le sol de la même façon que lorsqu'il combattait, c'était dire à quel point il faisait attention, et elle remarqua qu'il tenait quelque chose contre lui. Ça n'était pas très grand, ça ne semblait pas très lourd, mais il l'observait avec tellement d'intensité. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, le visage détendu, un pétillement sincère dans le regard et tellement .. d'amour …

Une petite main s'échappa de son cocon protecteur fait de couvertures en laine, pour se tendre vers le visage de Madara. D'abord surpris, Madara observa un instant le bébé, qu'il tenait dans ses bras avant de sourire avec tendresse et se pencher pour l'embrasser sur le front. Ce simple geste déclencha une réaction agréable, chez Kagami, et elle trouva le courage de bouger.

D'une main sur le matelas, et en retenant la couverture contre elle, la jeune femme utilisa toutes ses forces pour se redresser, pour s'asseoir en tailleurs au milieu de ce futon et elle releva les yeux vers son mari, vers l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Celui ci laissa sa joue à la portée de son bébé, comme pour apprécier la caresse sûrement involontaire qu'il lui donnait, avant de relever lentement la tête et poser les yeux sur sa femme. Il avait su qu'elle était réveillée, dès qu'il avait posé les pieds dans la pièce, mais quand il tenait son fils dans ses bras, le reste ne comptait plus, à ses yeux. À part peut être quand sa femme souriait, un bonheur indescriptible se lisant parfaitement sur son visage, comme si cette simple vision de lui portant leur enfant était la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'elle avait jamais vue.

* * *

Voilà, c'est le fin du premier arc, le prochain arrive bientôt :)

J'ai longuement hésité quant au sexe du bébé, et jusqu'à la dernière minute, mais je crois que c'est bien comme ça :)


End file.
